


Blessings of Eos

by Fai_Gensou



Series: Blessings of Eos [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, child!prompto, divine!aerith, vague crossover but really just aerith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Gensou/pseuds/Fai_Gensou
Summary: It was not by mortal hands that Prompto came to be in Insomnia.Or:The stars have a stake in the prophecy. Why shouldn't the Planet? Vague crossover with Compilation of Final Fantasy VII





	1. Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

She wandered the cold metal halls in what appeared to be an aimless fashion. At least, it would appear aimless had She been visible to anyone. She let Her feet lead Her where ever they will, while Her mind wandered elsewhere.

The Crystal had chosen its King.

Events would be coming to a head within the next twenty years. A long time for some, a blink of an eye for others.

She had kept out of the conflict between the Astrals. The King, the Oracle, and the Corrupted just pawns in the Astrals's squabbles. She had little stomach for those.

But…

She couldn't deny that infection rates were increasing. A large part was due to the Corrupted manipulating Niflheim. First into refining a way to control infection into order to get humanoid daemons that could be placed in metal suits and enhanced with magitek. Then by the mass production of these 'magitek troopers'. Also the daemons were evolving, becoming harder to kill while at the same time more capable of spreading their poison.

It was only a matter of time before the infection began tainting Her.

A large part of Her motivation for finally entering the fray was undoubtedly self-preservation, fueled by ancient memories of another plague that fell from the stars to wreak havoc and was subsequently militarized by men who did not realize the folly until it was far too late.

An equal part, however, was out of pity. Pity for the King, destined to die. Pity for the Oracle, whose sacrifice was deemed necessary for the King to realize his destiny. Pity for the Corrupted, who had long since stopped caring about anything, even his revenge.

A tiny part raged at the unfairness of the situation. It was not beyond the Astrals' abilities to have ended this before it reached this point. It was not beyond their ability to provide greater help then has been given, or would be given. In the end, the Astrals have forgotten that they are not truly gods; that they are playing with lives that are not much different from those they once led.

She had never let Herself forget, clinging to the form She had known first, not presenting Herself for worship. She was worshiped, yes, but not in the same sense as the Astrals. Acknowledged as responsible for life, but absent since.

The King would need companions for his journey. Two were already set. The Body, shield and guardian, the one to push past physical limits. The Mind, advisor and strategist, the one to seek mental limits. The King himself was the Heart, the motivation, the reason driving the Body and Mind.

But these would be useless without a Soul, without someone to remind the other three of things outside duty, outside destiny. To make the journey as much one of laughter as of tears. One who stands by the King not out of duty or family loyalties, but out of friendship. Out of love.

Such would not be absent from the other two, but duty and oaths would always shade it.

She started Her trek in Insomnia, with no destination other than what would lead to the best outcome. She was not precognitive, not truly, but She could read the patterns of life, see what choices lead most strongly to Her image of the King and his men on their journey.

Four men. The King, the clearest, firmly decided. Mind and Body less defined, blurrier. The Soul, starting as a vague silhouette, gaining definition as She traveled across Lucis, through Tenebrae, into the heart of Niflheim.

Entering a room marked 'Production Year M.E. 736', She is jotted from Her thoughts by a voice.

"Are you Death?"

Blinking, She turned to the source. A small, blond boy, blue eyes vivid in the dim light. Wondering why he can see Her, She asks, "Do I look like Death?"

"No…" the boy admits. "But you don't look like the people who are always here, and every time someone different comes, one of the units disappears, and the rest are told its dead."

Ignoring the implications of his phrasing for now, along with the memories raised, She walked over to him, kneeling down next to his cot. "What's your name?"

He rattles off a string of numbers too fast for Her to follow (and frankly meaningless), ending with the letters 'PA'.

A name crystallizes.

Prompto Argentum.

She realizes She has spoken out loud when he asked, "Who's that?"

"That's your name." She tells him. "Not that string of numbers."

He looks down at his lap when She says this, saying "But only people have names."

"Who says?"

"The humans. They're the only ones who are people." He elaborates. "What does that make you and the others in here?" She asks, dreading the answer.

"Units." Comes the answer, with the unspoken implication that such should be obvious.

She frowns, "Well, I'm not human, and I say we're people."

His eyes widen. "But you're too pretty to not be human. Are you sure?"

"If anyone came in, they would think you're talking to air. Plus I've made it all the way in here without setting off any alarms."

He didn't look very convinced.

Leaving that matter aside for now, She Looks.

Two paths have crystallized. In one, he is the Soul She seeks. In the other…She turns Her Gaze from that one, parallels to another 'soldier' painfully clear.

"Would you like to come with me?" She asked, mind made up.

If his eyes were wide before, they became saucers at that question. "With you? Do you mean Outside?" She could practically hear the capital letter at the word 'outside'. She nodded.

"But none of the units can go Outside. The sun would burn us up." He says, a trace of terror in his voice.

"Do you know why?" She prods gently, sensing the grave importance attaching itself to the conversation.

"None of the units are human. Only people can go Outside."

"They tell you that you're not human?" At that, he looks at her funny. "Nothing that has a trace of blackness is human. So as long as the units aren't irreparably damaged, the people can do what they want." His tone told Her that for him, this was as basic as the sky being blue.

It was also the biggest pile of chocobo dung She had heard in a very long while.

To create the base for a magitek trooper, the fetus is exposed to traces of Scourge in utero. Once born, exposure is gradually increased, until around puberty infection hits 50%. At that point, it becomes self-sustaining in the body, and the transformation into a daemon fully occurs. The result tended to resemble the Yojimbo class of daemons, but capable of following directions. The result is then encased in metal armor and fitted with magitek to keep it from turning on its masters.

The only mercy is that the result cannot remember a time before. Most daemons retain some memories of Before, when they were human. Not the results of gradual exposure. Skills (like marksmanship), muscle memory and language are retained, but nothing about a time before being a daemon, as from the body's perspective, there never was a time it was anything else. It was like a lobotomy, but far, far more through.

Looking at the boy-Prompto-She could see his infection rate was around 15%. Keener eyesight, sharper hearing, better night vision, and slight light sensitivity (but not much greater than it would have been as a result of his coloring). The best counter to infection was sunlight, and at Prompto's infection level, it would take less than ten years for him to register no different than someone who survived a daemon attack. The changes would remain, having occurred at the genetic level, and he would be capable of passing the changes on to his children.

Prompto was far too young for Her to be thinking about his children, but there was a hint of something, too far out to make out clearly…

She was jolted from her thoughts with a question. "What do I have to do to go with you?" Prompto asked. "You always have to do something in order to get anything."

Heart aching for a boy who had never known of people who did things for others for no other reason than because they can, She answered, "You don't have to do anything to come with me. I was looking for someone, and I think I've found them."

"Do you mean me?" Prompto turned his head away. "I'm just a unit, and not even the best in my production batch."

Standing, a bittersweet smile on her lips, She said, "Oh Prompto…" Leaning down to be face to face with him, She continued. "I wasn't looking for the best unit…I was looking for the best person." She kissed him on his forehead, and whisked him away.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, the pair went from that cold dark base to the haven on the shore by Cape Caem. It was dark still, with just the barest hint of dawn on the horizon.

She wanted his first dawn to be magical, and dawn over the ocean never failed to amaze Her, for all the dawns She had seen.

Looking around, Prompto took in the new sites. "This is…Outside?" There was no trace of the terror that was in his voice before. "This is so cool!" He exclaimed, seemingly not knowing where to look other than everywhere.

Sitting on a convenient boulder, She smiled at him, and began to tell Prompto about the wide world he was now in. "We are at a haven on the shore of Cape Caem, in the southwest of the kingdom of Lucis."

"We're in Lucis now? That's nowhere near where we were! How did you do it?" He ran over to where She was sitting, and She noted that he would need more clothes than the basic (and oversized) shirt and pants he was currently wearing. "It's a secret~" She told him in a singsong voice, smiling.

Prompto pouted, but with the new surroundings, it soon disappeared. "Are we here for a reason?" He asked, nearly vibrating in place.

"It's nearly dawn, and nothing is more magical than watching it at the seashore."

"Dawn…?" Prompto whispered. "The people back there talked about it, mostly to complain that they were still on duty. It didn't seem like anything special."

"Trust me, it is. Your eyes aren't used to sunlight, and it will hurt much less to gradually get used to it by watching the sunrise rather than suddenly seeing it full on." She explained. "Its's one of the most special things there is."

"'cause it makes the blackness go away?"

She nodded. "The daemons the blackness creates don't like sunlight, and hide until sunset, meaning people are safe for another day."

"Is that what happens when a unit has enough blackness? It becomes a 'daemon'?" Prompto had never heard of daemons and the Star Scourge discussed in plain terms, only the clinical terms used by the people at the base. They only could only function if they didn't regard the children as humans, as people.

"Yes." She pats the rock next to Her. "Sit next to me, and I'll answer any questions you have while dawn approaches."

Prompto does as She asks, stiffening when She puts an arm around him, gradually relaxing as he grows used to Her presence.

"Can I ask questions later? I have too many to think of right now." He asks Her.

"Of course. Questions are the way to expand your knowledge."

The pair sat in silence as the sky grew lighter, pinks and yellows brightening the horizon.

"So if I'm human, and the other units are human, just like the people back there, then why do they tell us that we're not? If we're all people, why treat us differently?" Prompto finally asks.

She sighed. "I'm afraid that there is no good answer for that. People treat others differently, for various reasons. As for why they treat the units the way they do…" She paused here, considering. "Do you know what happens to the units? Eventually?" She finally asks, dreading the answer yet needing to hear it.

"The blackness changes them, and they get covered in metal. There was one unit, in production year M.E. 729, who was nice to the other production years…after the blackness changed her, before they took her away to get covered in metal…she looked at me like she had never seen me before, and her eyes and mouth were leaking the blackness." He trembled at the memory. "They put in isolation for a while, until I stopped waking up screaming." Prompto looked up at Her, eyes watering. "Is that why? Because when the blackness takes over you stop being whoever you were?"

She could only nod. "The only way they can do what they are doing, is to not picture their children undergoing that, and the way to do that is to think of the units as not human." She hugged him close. "If I could save all of them I would, but…it's beyond Me."

With the process refined, saving the existing units who had not yet changed would scarcely change anything. The only way to save them now was for the prophecy to come to pass.

She turned back to the horizon. "Look, the sun is starting to rise."

Prompto turned his head to look in the same direction as Her, and as the sun rose, wonder replaced the tears on his face. "Pretty…Is it always so sparkly?"

"Water always sparkles when light hits it. But nothing quite like the sparkle of dawn." They sat in a more companionable silence now, as the sun fully crested the horizon.

Finally, when the sun had rose high enough for it to officially be called day, Prompto spoke again. "So what do I call you?"

She smiled. "You can call me Aerith."


	2. Encounters

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Aerith smiled at the shopkeeper-Roger-as She entered the store, Prompto attempting to become one with Her leg. There was a chocobo rental kiosk at the Cape Caem lighthouse, meaning they were able to reach the Taelpar Rest Area fairly quickly, without the necessity of another teleport.

Even though it took a good fifteen minutes of coaxing for Prompto to join Her on the chocobo. Ultimately it took the roadside vendor who set up shop at the lighthouse handing him up to Her that got him on the chocobo. Once he realized he could see more of the surroundings by riding the chocobo, Prompto calmed down.

Aerith conceded that the chocobo attempting to groom him did not help.

The light of day drew her attention to things She hadn't noticed in the dark, as they walked from the haven to the lighthouse. A barcode on his right wrist, a string of numbers ending with 'PA' etched underneath. Plus a dog tag, the same numbers engraved on it, with Prompto's blood type and what was probably his birthdate-manufacture date M.E.736 10 25-hanging around his neck. The tag was easy enough to hide, tucked under his shirt. The barcode She ultimately tied a handkerchief over. He didn't object to Her doing this, just fiddling with it as they rode along.

Prompto's birthday put him only a few months younger than the King, and they would be in the same school year. She could see the pair of them as teenagers, Prompto pulling the King into a selfie.

Virtually every shopkeeper and restaurant owner in Eos for hundreds of years knew Her. Any suspicions they had regarding what She was, they kept quiet.

"Long time since you came this way, Miss Aerith. Picked up a stray I see."

"Something like that. Do you have any children's clothing?" She sized up Prompto. "Maybe boys size 4 or 5?"

"My boy just outgrew that size. Got a couple of shirts and pants in back, plus shoes. The missus insisted on keepin' most of it, says it's so we don't have to get more clothes for the next one."

Reaching to Her wallet, Aerith asked, "How much do you want for them?"

Roger waved Her off. "I still owe ya for helping my boy when he was real sick two years, so consider it even."

Shaking Her head, Aerith put the wallet away…while subtly sending gil into his back pocket, with a note reading 'For the next baby!' signed with a smiley face. She knew he wouldn't find it until he undressed at bedtime, long after they had moved on.

While the shopkeeper ducked in back to get the clothing, She turned Her attention to Prompto. "Too much?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No…but can we touch anything? I don't wanna mess anything up."

"Kid, this is a store. 'Messed up' is the story of the day. You'll be fine as long as you don't touch anything on my side of the counter." Roger told him as he returned, handing Her a bag with the clothes inside.

At Her nod, Prompto edged away, quickly taken in by the novelty of being in a store. The base had vending machines, true, but it was a different experience being able to touch things.

Watching Prompto explore the limited wares, Roger asked Her under his breath, "Bad life?"

"Yes. I'm taking him to Insomnia."

"Not Lestallum?"

"No. Insomnia is where he needs to be." Looking at Roger out of the corner of Her eye, She said, "You may see him again one day, with three others."

Well used to Her enigmatic statements, and knowing they often came true, Roger said nothing.

Prompto's stomach suddenly growled, causing him to blush. Giggling, Aerith told him, "Let's go over to the Crow's Nest and get some food. You can change over there too."

"Okay." He shyly waved to Roger as they walked out, receiving a wave in return.

Nodding to the man behind the diner's counter as She led Prompto over to the restroom, She handed him the bag. "Do you need any help?" She checked.

He shook his head. "I'll be right outside if you do." She told him, leaning against the wall of the restroom next to the door.

It wasn't long before She had company. She had been aware of his presence for most of the morning.

"Greetings, my Lady." He said to Her, sweeping off his hat as he sketched a bow.

"Ardyn." She returned, as he leaned on the wall next to Her.

"May I ask why you felt the need to take one of mine? He was slated to join the officers within the month."

That explained the other path, the one She turned Her Gaze from. "You are aware the Crystal has Chosen." She said in lieu of an answer.

"But of course." There was a trace of bitterness in his voice. "Its favorite son has been reborn after all."

"This is me stacking the deck." She responded. "I know you've long since stopped caring, but…with him at the side of the King, the prophecy has the greatest chance of success."

Ardyn said nothing.

"I can hardly have missed how maintaining the Wall has left the royal line struggling to produce even one heir each generation, and the branches that have lasted to the present day are too far removed for the Crystal to consider. Things will be moving forward within the next twenty years. There will be no other chances." She told him.

Straightening, Aerith turned to look at him fully, his form doubled as Her Sight showed Her the man he had once been (and presented himself as) and the being he had become. "I would wish you luck in your endeavors, but as they lay in opposition to Mine…"

"Likewise." He began to walk away, but stopped to turn back to Her. "Are you sure?" He asked. "About the path?"

"Yes." She watched him leave, not needing eyes to trace his path out of the rest area until he vanished, teleporting back to Niflheim.

"…Is he gone?" Aerith turned to the restroom door, where Prompto peeped out through the crack in the door.

"Yep, I scared him off."

He gave Her an incredulous look, telling Her with all seriousness, "You're too pretty to be scary."

"He's got you there, Miss Aerith." The diner cook, Micah, agreed.

She pouted. "I can be scary if I try."

But agreement was not forthcoming.

The two of them wound up splitting a platter of fried chicken tenders with fries. She hadn't been sure how Prompto would handle food vastly different from what he had encountered before, but he ate a third of the platter. "I've never had chicken and potatoes that good before." He told Her. "At least, they said it was chicken and potatoes; it didn't really have a taste."

The children had to be reasonably healthy in order to tolerate the gradual infection. All the necessary nutrition was present, if in a rather bland and basic preparation. Ironically they were healthier than the majority of children in Niflheim, being about the only children with access to immunizations. It brought up memories of a different time, of another child growing up in a laboratory. Properly nourished and immunized against disease, but with little other comforts.

The only difference was that Child had had a mother beside Her.

* * *

Micah, at least, let Aerith pay for the meal without much fuss. The money wouldn't go into the daily profits, however, but to his daughter's education. She lived with her aunt in Lestallum, apprenticed at the power plant.

Thankfully, Prompto had less qualms about getting on the chocobo a second time. She had debated staying at the motel, ultimately deciding to head to the Fallaughns Haven. Daemons were still repelled by Her nature, and the chocobo was fast enough to outpace any that might appear.

Only a few minutes had passed since leaving the Taelpar Rest Area when Prompto spoke. "No one had any bar codes on their wrists back there."

"No, most people don't have bar codes." Aerith responded.

"That's why you covered it? Because it would stand out?" He asked.

She nodded. "Is there any way to make it go away?" He pressed. "Wouldn't be weird if I always had a handkerchief on my wrist?"

"Well, I'm wearing bracelets, and there's plenty of people with bracelets or gloves or wrist bands on their arms for various reasons." She told him. "I didn't think of it back at the rest area, but we should be able to get a wrist band or bracelet at the next rest area we reach for you to wear instead the handkerchief."

They lapsed into silence with that decided. About an hour from the haven Prompto asked. "What is M-O-T-E-L?" Spelling out the word 'motel'.

"Motel." Aerith said, pronouncing the word carefully, Prompto echoing the word back to Her. "When people are away from their homes, and they are too far away to make it back within a period of time, they can stay at a motel."

"So it's like the unit housing or the dormitories?" He asked.

"Kind of. Instead of a bunch of cots or beds in a room stacked up, there is usually only a couple beds, with chairs and a table."

"So does everyone have to share the bed?"

"Well, in a motel, everyone who stops there gets their own room. So if we were staying in a motel room, I'd ask for a room with two beds." She explained.

"Once, I came across two of the guards in one of the dormitories. One was on top of the other on one bunk, and it looked like they were trying to bite each other's faces off." Prompto said. "They were really mad, but the woman gave me something she called 'chocolate' so I wouldn't say anything. What were they doing?" He looked up at Her, full of innocent expectation.

She was not prepared to explain the facts of life to a five year old. "Well…" She scrambled to find a way to answer his question without having to explain sex. "…sometimes, when two people really, really like each other, they want to share a bed."

"So since we don't really, really like each other, we would need two beds?"

"Uhh…" She was saved from answering as the chocobo let out a startled "Kweh!"

There was a tonberry about ten feet ahead of them, slowly walking closer.

Aerith met Prompto's eyes, putting a finger to Her mouth. He nodded, eyes wide. Clicking Her tongue, the chocobo turned its head back towards Her, its beak close enough to slip it a green. It was a green that rightfully didn't exist, but anything goes when one has to deal with tonberries.

She felt the shiver of magic as the green took effect. Had the tonberry noticed them, it would appear that they had simply disappeared. If it hadn't, then it wouldn't notice them now.

She edged the chocobo around the tonberry, spurring it into a sprint once clear. She didn't stop until the haven came into view, the sanctuary effect canceling that of the green's once the chocobo crossed the invisible threshold.

She, Prompto, and the chocobo slumped into each other, breathing a sigh of relief. "I hate tonberries." She declared.

It didn't matter that She had the power of the Planet at Her call, or that damage inflicted on Her and Hers would be negated. Tonberries were flat out creepy, and generally more trouble than they were worth.

"Why did it have a knife?" He asked Her, sliding off the chocobo as they reached the haven plateau.

"If it gets close enough, it stabs you." She answered, pulling out the tent stored on the chocobo. It wasn't raining currently, but rain would arrive before dawn.

His eyes grew at Her answer. "It's gone, right? Right?"

"Yes, it's gone. Well, we're long gone from where it was." The tent was easy to set up, being small, but the two of them would be able to sleep without being on top of each other.

"Good." Prompto declared. His eyes were drawn to the trail of smoke rising from the fire circle. "How is there smoke but no fire?"

Tent and sleeping bags sorted, Aerith knelt next to the fire circle to start an actual fire. "It's part of the magic of the havens. Smoke rises up so people can find their way to safety. Even without a map or directions, if you look for a smoke trail, you will always find a haven."

He sat down next to Her, the chocobo settling down behind them, providing a convenient back rest. "Hungry?" She asked him, setting out regular greens for the chocobo.

He shook his head. Leaning his head back, he took in the brilliance of the night sky. "What are those up there?"

She tilted Her head back as well, taking in the scene. "Those are stars, like the sun, but much, much farther away."

"How far away?"

"Light is the fastest thing that exists, and the next closest star after Ours is four light years away. Meaning that if someone could travel at the speed of light, it would still take four years to get there."

"What about the big silver circle?" Prompto hadn't noticed the chocobo starting to groom his hair. Again.

"That's the moon. It reflects the light of the sun, bringing a little light to night. It changes shape each night that passes, until it goes dark. After that, its shape changes each night again, until its back to a full circle."

"But how does it know when to change shape?"

"It rotates-spins-like the Planet does. The moon rotates around the Planet at the same speed it spins around itself, so the shape We see changes in time with its rotation." Aerith elaborated.

She started to point out constellations, like the Bear ("I don't see a bear") and the Hunter ("I just see the ones you say is his belt").

It wasn't long before yawns overcame his questions. Putting out the fire and smothering the embers, She turned to him and said, "Time for bed, Prompto."

He started a little at Her words. "Huh? But there's no beds here."

Smiling, She said, "Whenever you get ready to go to sleep, you say you're going to bed. Bed can be anywhere you slept, even without a real bed." She directed him to the tent. "We're sleeping in the tent." Pulling Her boots off, She led the way in.

"What are these?" Prompto asked, poking at the sleeping bags.

"Sleeping bags." Aerith showed off the zipper along the one side. "You pull down the zipper, get in, pull the top part on top of you, and zip it back up to keep warm."

"Does the chocobo need a sleeping bag?" He really seemed to have warmed up to the chocobo since they encountered the tonberry.

"Nope, the chocobo has feathers that keep it warm."

"So it will be okay outside the tent?" Right then, the chocobo 'kweh'ed, in a similar pitch She had heard them use with their chicks. That seemed to be answer enough for Prompto.

Settling down Herself, Aerith kissed his forehead and said, "Good night Prompto."

"Good night miss Aerith."

"You can just call me Aerith, you know." But he had already fallen asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything goes with tonberries.


	3. Truths

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Aerith was gravely concerned about the incident with the tonberry. Mainly because it shouldn't have happened. Daemons weren't like wild animals; they only appeared when they sensed people they can infect. She had thought that Her Presence would be enough to cover Prompto's. Could it have sensed him despite him being in close proximity to Her?

She turned Her head to look at him. He hadn't moved since falling asleep. She found Herself watching his chest rise and fall, the most visible sign of life beyond the glow of his aura in Her Sight.

She would not find answers this way.

She sat up, clasped Her hands together, bowed Her head, and Looked. Following the stream back, past the encounter, seeking the reason for the tonberry's presence.

She Saw a hunter, woefully inexperienced, lured into accepting the hunt by someone he trusted, who promised to meet him at the location.

Needless to say, the other hunter never shown. The tonberry was all that was left of the ill-fated hunter.

The kind of daemon one turned into was a combination of the kind of person someone was and the type of daemon that turned them. In general, goblins created more goblins, nagas created more nagas, and so on. The target hadn't been a tonberry, but in his last moments the hunter swore revenge on his untrustworthy companion, and how better to take revenge than by luring him to his death, much as he himself had been lured.

All because the person the tonberry had been married the woman his friend desired. The friend saw this as a great betrayal, seducing her away from him, when in reality the woman never regarded him as more than a brother.

And into the aftermath of the tragedy the three of them had walked.

Aerith could See that the tonberry never noted their presence, fixated on his revenge. Prodding the stream, She was satisfied that it had just been coincidence. Not a plot of the Corrupted, and not a sign that She had less Time than She thought.

She wasn't brave enough to Look at the stream that showed Her Corruption. It was still blurred and faint, nothing more than a Possibility…for now.

But a Possibility that would exist as long as the Star Scourge remained and the Corrupted unpurified.

She opened Her eyes, back in Her body. In this form She didn't really need sleep or food, but it offered more possibilities for direct interaction. Even if Her conscious mind rested, the rest of Her was still active. It was only when She was Between worlds that She truly slept.

It was around midnight, the rain a light platter against the tent. It had only been about an hour since She entered Her trace, and Prompto still slept. If he had started to wake, She would have been drawn back.

He was no longer still. His arms were tossed up by his head, hands grasping and ungrasping at something, face twisted in a grimace. She laid a hand on his chest. "Prompto."

He awoke with a strangled scream, and She was reminded of how he had said he had been in isolation until he stopped waking up screaming.

She knew that the methods used were not kind ones.

His eyes were frantic, his breathing harsh, until he focused on Her face and remembered where he was. "Did I wake you up?" He whispered.

"No, I was already awake. Bad dreams?" She whispered back.

"Yeah…" Prompto sat up. "There was a woman, one of the doctors I think. She was always kinder than the others, and tried to keep them from hurting us too much. But that man from the restaurant…he didn't like that. He had a snake eat her in front of everyone. He…he said it was an example. I don't know what kind of example, but…I try to save her from the snake, but when I reach her, her eyes and mouth leak with the blackness, like the unit I told you about…" He trailed off, trying to hold back tears.

Aerith pulled him into Her arms, and said "It's okay to cry. Let it all out." And he did.

A few tears of Her own fell, falling into his hair. She could See what happened. The woman he spoke of was his biological mother, the source of maternal line 'P', with 'A' representing his paternal line. Ardyn realized her heart was too soft for the work involved, now that it was her own children involved. He brought in a naga to change her. Prompto remembered it as a snake eating her, but his description of her face in the dream meant that a part of him realized what had really happened.

The Corrupted had Fallen so far from what he had been. He may have his machinations, his plots of revenge on the line of Lucis, but in the end, all that really drove him was spreading the infection.

His mind may rationalize it as thinking that if everyone was like him, then they couldn't reject him, but he was ultimately at the mercy of the Scourge, an instrument of its Will.

She ended up holding him as he fell back asleep, exhausted from a crying spell that was long overdue. Loathe to set him back down in his own sleeping bag, She maneuvered him into Hers. She let Her conscious mind drift asleep, subliming into the ebbs and flows of the Planet.

She Saw a distant chance, in the King's journey, where She stood in front of Prompto, now a young man, offering a choice. It was too far into the future for Her to See clearly, but one thing stayed with Her.

The prophecy only says the King and the Oracle have to die.

It says nothing about the two of them staying dead.

If She caught them between Life and Death, if they agreed…if She had a Chosen.

It was a tempting proposition. But there were many roads between the Now and that chance, with no guarantee of success.

Aerith had learned one thing throughout the ages, and it was that to know something was in order to make it happen.

Prophecy existed in order to ensure an outcome. If She Sees a chance, it is because the tides of Life want it to happen.

How could She be a goddess, when She was but an instrument of a higher power?

* * *

Prompto starting stirring about an hour past dawn, drawing Her conscious mind back. He blinked up at Her, baffled at the proximity. "Good morning Prompto." She greeted him.

"How'd I end up in your sleeping bag?" He asked, wriggling out of the sleeping bag.

"You wouldn't let go when you fell back asleep, so it was easier just to put you in my sleeping bag then trying to get you to let go." She stretched as She answered him.

She unzipped the opening of the tent. It stilled rained, but more of a drizzle compared to what fell during the night. Prompto stuck his head out, quickly pulling back in as he got wet. "Why is there water falling from the sky? Is it leaking?" He patted at his head where the rain landed.

"It's rain. It falls from the clouds." She exited the tent, the chocobo kweh-ing in greeting.

She turned back to him. "See?" Smiling and holding out Her hand. "It's okay."

He crawled out of the tent, taking Her hand as he looked up, squinting at the sky. "Can you make it stop? I don't like being wet." He asked.

Technically She could, but the area was a little overdue for some rain. "Nope. It happens regardless of what we want. Nothing would grow otherwise."

"Really?"

"Yep. Everything needs water, whether from rainfall, rivers, or lakes, Life cannot Be without water." The current drizzle eased up, leaving behind mist and a general sense of 'wet'.

"Once I pack up the sleeping bags and tent it will be time to leave, okay?" She told him. "Stick with the chocobo if you want to explore."

He nodded before running off, the chocobo close behind.

So much for not liking being wet.

After packing everything up, Aerith checked the saddlebag She had taken off the chocobo the night before. There was a poncho meant for use while riding the chocobo in the rain. It was meant for one, but it was little effort to change it to one that could accommodate an adult with a child. Donning the poncho, She called for Prompto. He had been content to poke around the haven, fascinated with the element points. "What are these things? And what do they do?" He asked as She walked over to him.

"These are element points. If someone has a magic flask, they can collect the element and use it against the animals and daemons. But you have to be careful when using a magic flask; the energy hurts everything close to where it lands, yourself included."

"Why would you use it if you can get hurt by it?"

"Most of the time, you toss it as far from you as you can manage, meaning you're clear of the energy when it triggers. Other times, the damage it can do to whatever's attacking you is far greater than the damage it can do to you." She explained as She got first the supplies, then themselves situated on the chocobo. "These points are at every haven." She didn't bother with the poncho's hoods for now.

The rain would cycle between mist and showers for the rest of the day, so there would be enough warning before they wound up drenched.

Spurring the chocobo, they continued on their way.

They had only been traveling a few moments when Aerith brought up something he had said after he woke up from his dream. "So you've seen the man that was in the restaurant before?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah…he didn't come around very often, but…he doesn't feel right."

"How so?" Aerith asked, curious. Ardyn's general manner and the personality he had cultivated were usually enough to put off most people.

"…it's like he's wearing a mask, but over his whole body. Sometimes, when I saw him out of the corner of my eye, he looked like the units do after the blackness takes over, before they get covered in metal."

"Well, he's scared of me, so we won't see him again." She told him. "I promise."

"How can he be scared of you? You're really nice and pretty and sparkly." He said.

"Sparkly?" She asked, bemused.

"Yeah, you have pretty green sparkles floating around you. Can't you see them?" He asked

"I can see them, but most people can't see them." She usually altered Her sight so they wouldn't distract Her.

"Is it because I have the blackness in me that I can see them?" He asked, worried.

She shook Her head. "Some people are just born with the ability to See things most people can't, or something happens to them that makes them able to See what they couldn't before."

"Like the sparkles?"

She nodded. "Some people can See the light of souls as they travel to the afterlife. Others can See if someone isn't human. That's what My sparkles mean to those who can See them. Humans just have a steady glow." She found Herself asking, "Do they bother you? My sparkles?"

Prompto shook his head violently. "No way! It makes you prettier." Aerith found Herself blushing. "You're going to grow up into a charmer, aren't you? And have the girls falling all over you?"

He looked back to Her, confused at Her statement. "Why would girls fall over me for saying things? It's true. And what's a charmer?"

"A charmer is someone who can make people happy with their words." It was the best definition of a charmer she could give without having to explain dating and romantic relationships.

Not that She had much experience with them. The ones who had made her smile had long faded back into the Lifestream, worlds ago.

The pair lapsed into silence, as She considered his words.

Having the ability to See what others could not…small wonder Ardyn had been planning to pull him from the production units. Such an ability would be wasted if he was made into a normal magitek trooper. Having the Sight wasn't that unusual, but most lose It as they age, shutting out what they were told couldn't be there.

The ones who didn't tended to have an Oracle's son somewhere in their ancestry. The King and his Men were shaping up to be an unusual bunch if the Mind and Body She Saw were the ones She thought they were.

The Mind, being a distant-and unknown- relative of the King, through a bastard daughter, respectably married into the Scientia family after discussion between her real father and her legal one.

The Body, of a family that had perfected their manner of guarding and supporting the King over generations, with several marriages and other more illicit relations over the years strengthening that bond, albeit none happening in the last three hundred years.

The Soul, though intended as little more than a mass-produced puppet, bearing the Sight and most likely a descendant of an Oracle's son and destined for more, whether it had been at Ardyn's hand or Hers.

The King himself, the Heart, bearing the spirit of the King that had had one of the strongest bonds to the Crystal ever recorded among the Kings of Lucis, with an Oracle's son among his mother's ancestors.

Aerith shivered. No wonder the Lifestream guided Her to Prompto. This was shaping up to be one of the most carefully aligned groups the Lifestream had brought together. She supposed it had good reason, the risk of corruption the greatest it had ever been, higher than the risk brought by the Calamity and the machinations through its Son.

"Miss Aerith?" She was drawn out of Her thoughts by Prompto's voice. "Yes, Prompto?" She asked.

"What's that?" He pointed at the Disc of Cauthess before them.

"It's called the Disc of Cauthess." She brought the chocobo to a halt. "A long time ago, a meteor fell from the sky, threatening the people of the region. The Astral Titan caught the meteor before it could impact the ground, reducing the amount of damage inflicted on the region. He's said to still be there, holding up the meteor."

"Woah…" He took in the rock formations created by the meteor's impact with Titan. Such energy had to go somewhere. Titan's intervention may have limited the damage to the region he had claimed for his own, but fragments of the meteor still left a mark. "Can't he put it down?'

"I don't know." The effort of stopping the meteor had left Titan in a state of dormancy, which would continue indefinitely without an Oracle communing with him.

"What is an Astral anyway?" He asked.

"They are said to be the embodiment of the power of the stars. They are guardians of the Planet, and have their own agendas and plans. Generally they are indifferent to the lives of humans, and most people worship them as gods."

"If they don't care about people, then why are they worshiped?" He frowned. "Wouldn't it be better to worship something that helps you?"

"Astrals exist on a different level from humans, so their actions appear incomprehensible to people. People have a great fear and respect for them, and worship them out of the respect they feel and in hopes of receiving the blessings they have been known to grant humans." She told him. "They are worshiped as gods because those higher than them have left the world mostly alone since the Astrals descended."

The Astrals had been people selected by the Creators of Eos to receive their power and act in their stead. In life they had been heroes, who managed to impress the Creators.

Technically She would be regarded as one of the Creators, heralding the first dawn of Eos and nurturing the humans born of Etro's blood after the rest of the world had been created.

In reality the Lifestream consulted with the Creators before bestowing Its Blessing of Life on Eos. Eos was in fact one of three worlds created by the same set of Creators. She was vaguely aware of those worlds, each having its own branch of the Lifestream, but Eos had been the one She was chosen to walk.

The creators would never return to Eos. Drawn into schemes of their own Maker in the other two worlds, their own existence, plus that of the Maker's, had ended. Only Etro still existed in some form. This left the Lifestream as the only thing higher than the Astrals in Eos. Aerith supposed this also put Her above the Astrals, for all She regarded Herself as an instrument of the Lifestream.

Shaking Her head to clear those thoughts away, She told Prompto, "We'll be stopping at the next rest area to get you a wristband and breakfast. I also need to quiz you."

"Quiz?" He asked.

"I need to see what you know, so I can teach you what you'll need to know before we reach Insomnia." She answered.

"…Insomnia?"

She nodded. "That's where I'm taking you to live, where you'll go to school and do things everyone else does. You won't be going back to where you were before."

"Can I live with you there?" He asked.

She shook Her head. "No, I can't stay with you there." They hadn't even been together forty-eight hours. It was amazing how quickly he warmed to Her, and how attached She became to him.

He pouted. "Why not?" He looked down. "Don't you want to stay with me?"

She stopped the chocobo by a mostly flat, mostly dry rock. Getting both of them down, She sat him on the rock and sat down facing him. "Prompto, there is nothing more I would love to do than stay with you. But I can't." She bit Her lip. "You know how I told you I'm not human?"

He nodded.

"I have special things I have to do, things that only I can do." She paused here to consider Her words. "You remember that I told you I was looking for someone? I was looking for someone for a very important task, that only that special someone can do. And you're that special someone."

She tilted his chin up so She could see his face. "That task is in Insomnia. Looking for you, and taking you to Insomnia, that's my current task. But, once you're safely in Insomnia, I'll have another task I'll have to do, and another after that, and so on. And it's not always safe."

"You mean like that thing from last night?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What is it you need me to do there? I'm just a kid, and not even a normal one."

"I'm not going to tell you, because I want doing that task to be your choice."

"Won't you get in trouble if I don't do it? Won't a snake eat you like the other woman?"

"No. Life is all about choices, and what I do is make sure that certain people are in the right place make certain choices. But ultimately, whatever choice happens, it happens because the person chose to do it. The magitek troopers, what the units are turned into, they can't make any choices. The things they include in the metal means they have to do whatever they're told to do."

He was quiet. "But how will I know if I'm doing the right thing? If I've found that task you want me to do?"

"In the end, you will have to look in your heart and ask yourself if what you're doing feels right. But right now, what I want you to do live."

"Live…?"

"There's a difference between being alive and living. You can be alive as long as your heart beats and your body survives. But you're not really living." She looked up at the sky. "Living is…getting scared by tonberries during the night. It's meeting new people and trying different foods. It's sharing a laugh with friends and being a shoulder to cry on when bad things happen. Ultimately, Life is change and different experiences."

There was quiet as Prompto took in everything She said. "…will I see you again?"

"Yep. I don't know where or when, but we will meet again. Besides," She added, "We're nowhere close to Insomnia; we've still got several days to go."

Standing up, Aerith said smiling, "Let's go and get some breakfast. I'm hoping to reach the chocobo post tomorrow."

"You mean there's more chocobos?" He sounded excited at the prospect.

She nodded. "That's where the chocobos stay when they're not being rented out for people to ride." She giggled. "You've really changed your mind about chocobos since first meeting one yesterday."

He had a sheepish look on his face. "I thought it was going to eat me when it went for my hair."

Aerith had to laugh. "You're not the first person a chocobo decided to try and groom. I had one friend whose hair was spiked up like the feathers on a chocobo's head. The joke was that we didn't need any greens or whistles to call a chocobo; we just had to get him to make chocobo noises. Though it took a lot of convincing to get him to do it. It worked too."

"I don't think I want chocobos trying to groom me all the time." Prompto said as they climbed back on the chocobo.

"Well our chocobo claimed you as a chick, so she'll be the only one grooming you, if your head is close enough." She told him.

He eyed the chocobo. "Do I want to know why she thinks I'm her chick?"

"You're just too cute to resist." Considering the sky, She spurred the chocobo a little faster. "We should reach the rest area before the rain really start up again."


	4. Lessons

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

The rain wound up catching them between the shop and the diner. Prompto was not happy. "Are you sure you can't make the rain stop? I really don't like being wet."

"You didn't mind being wet when you exploring around the haven." Aerith pointed out.

He considered this. "Okay, I don't like being wet when it's cold like the rain." He declared, shaking the water out of his hair much like a dog would shake water out of its fur.

That drew a laugh out of the diner cook and owner, Al. "What'll it be today Miss Aerith?" He asked as the pair sat down at the counter. "Traditional breakfast or fruit?"

"Some of both today." She told him. "With milk."

"Be right up." Was the response as Al started up the bacon on the grill.

Prompto raised up on his knees to watch the happenings. He scarcely noticed the chocolate milk arriving with the fruit salad. At least, until She stuck a grape in his mouth. Somehow he managed to stay on the stool. "Huh? What was that?" He asked, considering the taste.

"Red grapes. We also have orange pieces, apples, and watermelon." She gave him a piece of each to try in turn. "Well, any rejects?"

He thought about it. "Nope." He finally noticed the chocolate milk. "Are you sure this is milk? Isn't it supposed to be white?"

Al laughed again as the bacon came off the grill on to paper towels to soak up a little of the grease. "It's chocolate milk." The scrambled eggs hit the grill with a sizzle. "Its regular milk with chocolate syrup mixed in. When I was in school there would practically be a riot if the cafeteria ran out of chocolate milk."

After a tentative sip, the rest quickly disappeared. "That didn't taste like the chocolate I had before." He said, eating more of the red grapes.

"Chocolate comes in a bunch of forms and tastes. Chocolate bars, chocolate milk, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake…" His eyes grew huge as She listed off the ways one could enjoy chocolate. "…Can we have any of that now?" He asked breathless.

"Tell you what," Al told Prompto as he set down two plates of scrambled eggs with bacon and a slice of toast. "Eat the whole plate and there may be chocolate ice cream waiting at the end."

Prompto dug in with gusto, driven by the thought of chocolate ice cream. Aerith just shook Her head before starting Her own plate at a more sedate pace. Al was great with children, and She always made a point to stop here if She was traveling with any.

Soon all that was left on Prompto's plate were crumbs. The promised chocolate ice cream replaced it, two spoons in the bowl. "There's one thing you have to do to have the ice cream." She told him.

He looked worried at that statement. "You have to share it with Me." She declared, claiming a spoon for Herself.

Prompto smiled, and it didn't take long for the pair to be fighting over the dwindling amount of ice cream using their spoons as impromptu swords.

She did, however, let him have the last spoonful.

The meal finished, She directed him over to an empty table, spreading open the map She had picked up at the store with his new wristband (tan with a green stripe in the middle) and began quizzing him.

He was able to read a fair amount of the map, mostly tripping over the words that were derived from Old Lucian. Based on his comment at the haven the other day, he knew in general where Niflheim and Lucis were in relation to each other, even if he didn't really have a sense of the true distance between the two. He didn't have trouble with the basic addition and subtraction questions she posed using the grapes either.

The gaps that were there were a result of his restricted life up until a couple days ago and his lack of experience with how people generally interacted. Satisfied that he shouldn't be terribly behind his classmates, Aerith began to trace out their route. "So we started down at Cape Caem here, going to the Taelpar Rest Area, stopping at the Fallaughns Haven last night, bringing us to the Cauthess Rest Area." Tapping a finger at each place they had stopped.

"From here, it's to the Wiz Chocobo Post tomorrow, then the Longwythe Rest Area, Hammerhead, ending up at the Crown City Checkpoint." Tracing out their projected route. "Truthfully we could go through the Alstor Coernix Station and the Prairie Outpost to Hammerhead, but Longwythe has a motel while the other two just have campers."

"Campers?" Prompto asked.

"They're more like movable, miniature houses. They are set up at various gas stations and outposts that don't have motels so people who either don't feel like camping at a haven or won't be able to reach one before nightfall have a safe place to spend the night. It's pretty cramped though. Since you can hook it up to the back of the car it can't be any wider than the road lane." She explained.

He had seen cars passing by them on the roads while they had been riding the chocobo, so She didn't need to explain what they were.

* * *

The rain had eased up again as She folded the map back up and retrieved the poncho. "Ready to go?"

Prompto was less shy about waving to Al as they left, getting a wave and a smile back. "We'll stop for the day at the next haven, Turncouth, so you'll have plenty of time to explore while I gather things for dinner." She told him as they got underway.

"What kind of things?" He asked. "Whatever is close by. It depends on what's available and the kinds of animals in the area." She answered.

He frowned at that. "…does that mean you'll have to kill an animal?"

"Only if there is one near the end anyway. And it will be quick." She promised.

They lapsed into silence. "They had the units use animals to learn how to shot moving targets…at least at first. After that, it was people. They told us that the people had been bad, so they had to die." His head was hanging down. "We got vanilla ice cream if we got at least five kill shots in a row without hitting a nonvital spot. I didn't like it, but I had to try harder to not get a kill shot than to get one."

She had a sudden vision of him, years from now, drenching a bowl of vanilla ice cream in chocolate syrup and pecans before mixing it up, proclaiming to the others that plain vanilla ice cream was boring, while fighting down the memories. Smiling because the only other option was to cry.

The memories would lose the sting with time, at least until something brought them up. Like snakes, or vanilla ice cream.

"I won't kill any animals for dinner, okay? Not if it would bother you too much." Aerith told him.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine, as long as I don't have to watch any of it." He looked back at Her with a confused look. "But how can you kill anything? You don't have a gun or a sword."

"If an animal is near death already, I…can speed it up, so the animal experiences the time it would take to die in what appears to be a second to us. It…doesn't realize what happens." She didn't like using that power, but given the other options, it was the quickest. "There's no guarantee that any of the animals will be near death anyway. Life is unpredictable like that."

"Couldn't you have done that to that thing last night? The tonberry?" He asked.

She shook Her head. "No. Daemons aren't a part of the natural cycle of Life. They aren't born and they don't die from natural causes. They can only be created when a person is infected by a daemon-by the blackness-and they can only be killed. Most of the time, a person gets a massive dose of the blackness, so the change is in an instant. They do something different with the units, to make sure they get the kind of daemon they can use."

Prompto nodded at that. "If there wasn't any people to have us shoot, it would be daemons."

Wanting to distract him, Aerith turned the conversation to chocobos. "Well, we can spend at least one day and night at the chocobo post."

"Really?!" He exclaimed, excited. "Yup. Wiz has a big flock of chocobos there, since he breeds them to be rented out to people to ride. I think we'll be there in time to see some chocobo chicks hatch."

"Hatch?"

"Chocobos lay eggs that have to be kept warm for three months before the chick inside is ready to come out. When it does, it's called hatching."

"Those weren't chocobo eggs at breakfast, right?" He asked, panicked.

"No those were chicken eggs. Female chickens, called hens, lay eggs once they are old enough. Chocobo eggs are bigger, and they're more useful to be hatched and raised rather than for food. A chocobo egg would in both of My hands, with egg to spare." She answered, smiling.

His eyes widened at that. "And they get big enough for people to ride?" She nodded.

"Also I want to work with you on your Sight-how you can See My sparkles."

"Didn't you say some people are just born with it? Why would I need to work on it?"

"It's like any kind of skill; you get better at it with practice. Plus by working on it, you'll be able to turn it on and off, so you don't get overwhelmed." She decided to start now by explaining the Sight in more detail. "It's called the Sight mostly because there's no good word to indicate a difference between it and regular sight in the language people speak today. Regular sight-how everyone sees the world around them-is through the eyes. The Sight is what your mind perceives, and interprets it as visual information."

"Is there words that can say which one you're talking about?" Prompto asked.

"No. About the only way to indicate a difference is using tone of voice."

"So, when you see, it's with your eyes, and when you See, it's with your mind?" He asked, making sure he understood what She was saying.

"Yep. Some call it a sixth sense, because most of the time, if it's not very strong, most people just have a feeling about something. If someone were to encounter us, most of them would just have a sense that's something different about Me, even if they weren't able to explain why they feel that way. The guys we've encountered so far know there's something different about Me, but part of that is because they've seeing Me for many years and I've never changed. If that someone had the Sight, then they would be able to See My sparkles. If their Sight is really strong, or they've had a lot of practice with It, then not only could they See My sparkles, they would see a glow around you and the chocobo."

"A glow?" He asked.

She nodded. "Everything that's Alive has what's called an aura. It's kind of hard to explain exactly what an aura is, but the best explanation I've found is that a person's aura is an expression of your Life energy. Daemons, like the tonberry, appear as a black mass to the Sight. Ardyn, the man from the restaurant, he uses illusions to appear normal, but his true appearance is the way you've described the changed units, with the blackness leaking from his eyes and mouth. Only by Looking deeper would I See him as a black mass like regular daemons."

He thought about that for a moment. "So if he's not a regular daemon, then what is he?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure." She couldn't explain what Ardyn was without explaining how he came to be that way, and it was not Time for that.

"…So if everyone's been seeing you for a long time now, then how old are you?" Prompto asked innocently.

"Now that, is a question that won't be answered." Aerith told him.

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, many women take offense to being asked how old they are. And for another, I don't really know how old I am."

"You don't? How come?"

"Well…" She sighed here. "I've been the way I am now for a really long time, and after a while, it…just wasn't important anymore."

"What about your family? And your friends?" He asked, concerned. She smiled sadly. "My family and friends are long gone. But, as long I remember them, then in a way, they still live on."

"What do you mean?"

"When a person dies, they live on in the memories of the people they cared about in life. As long as someone remembers you, even occasionally, then you can still live, if only in memory. The same thing when years pass between two friends meeting. As long as they think of each other, then it doesn't matter how often they see each other in person."

"Well, I'm never gonna forget you Miss Aerith!" He declared with a firm nod, the chocobo kweh-ing in agreement.

"I won't ever forget you either Prompto."

He hesitated before asking, "Can you tell about them? The friends you once had?"

She nodded, saying, "I'll tell you stories about them over dinner, okay?" Looking ahead, She said, "We're almost at the haven. Once the tent is set up, we'll explore and look for food, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The tent set up didn't take very long. With the chocobo in tow, the two set off exploring the surrounding area for dinner.

Prompto was wide-eyed as he asked question after question about the things they passed, like the rock formations resulting from the meteor, the herd of bulettes they passed, the remains of the Old Holly Ranch, why the birds were singing… Aerith patiently answered and explained every one. They hadn't found much so far, mostly wild onions. Wiz included canned goods in his chocobos' saddlebags, along with the tent they had been using, the sleeping bags, and basic cooking utensils, but She had been hoping to find more. It had been while since She had been in the area, and even longer since She had a mouth to feed. The Old Holly Ranch had been abandoned thirty years ago, where She had used to get food, so that option was out.

She was debating the merits of heading to the Swainsmere fishing spot and trying to catch a Crag Barramundi or two when Prompto suddenly stopped, frowning. "What is it?" She asked.

"Do you hear that? It's doesn't sound like anything I've heard before." He said, cocking his head in a way that reminded Her of a dog perking up an ear to hear a sound better.

Now that She was paying attention, She could hear it too. He took off running in the direction of the sound, with Her and the chocobo close behind.

He hadn't run very long before he came across what was making the noise. A young fawn, with one of its hind legs caught in a hunting trap. "What is it?" He asked, pointing at the trap.

She knelt down next to the fawn before answering. "It's an old hunting trap. People set them out and leave them sit for a couple of days, hoping that an animal wanders into it."

"So they can eat it?"

"Sometimes. Other times it's for the animal's pelt, since fur can be very warm compared to normal cloth." Eyeing the trap, She said. "This trap was forgotten about by the looks of it."

"How can you tell?" He asked, curious. The fawn had fallen silent after they arrived. Animals were aware of what She was, and it appeared to realize that release was at hand…whichever form it took.

"You see the orange-red stuff on it?" At his nod She continued. "That's rust. When something made of iron or steel is out in the elements for a while, with the rain and snow, the water starts to react with the iron, creating the rust. If left long enough, the whole piece of metal can just collapse into rust. No one using traps like this would allow this kind of rust build up, so either the person who placed the trap forgot where they left it, or they can no longer come back for it."

"You mean they're dead." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

She nodded. "Possibly." "What do we do? Is there a way to save it?" He asked, looking at Her with pleading eyes.

Aerith brought Her hand to Her mouth, considering. "It has probably been here at least a day and a half. It's too young to survive alone, but the mother isn't here. Either the mother was killed, or she left-"

"Left?!" Prompto exclaimed.

"With animals that raise their young, if something happens to the young, and the mother can't do anything to help it, they'll leave, and try again. It's hard to accept, but…if there is no hope, then the mother will have another baby, which may live long enough to have babies of its own."

He was quiet at this statement. She gave him time. He was learning that the Outside could be just as harsh as where he had been before, in a different way. Finally he said, "So…it would be kinder…to kill it? And make it our dinner?"

"I'm afraid so. Even if we release it and heal it, it wouldn't be long before a predator ate it. This way, it would be quick." She admitted.

He nodded firmly, eyes wet. "I'll…turn around."

"There may be more traps around, so don't move until I'm done, okay?" She told him. He nodded again, turning to bury his face in the chocobo's feathers.

She turned to the task at hand. Placing a hand on the fawn, She silently cast Haste, compressing the time it would have taken for it to die of exposure into a second.

"Prompto." He looked up. "I need to get the meat we'll need, so it will be a few more minutes, okay?" She conjured a knife as She told him this.

"Okay." He whispered. He didn't bury his head back into the chocobo's flank, but toyed with the straps of the saddle.

It didn't take long to butcher the fawn, Aerith banishing the remains into a den of voretooths. Storing the meat with the wild onions on the chocobo, She turned to him, crouching down. "Before we head back to the haven, why don't we see if we can find any more traps and get rid of them, so nothing else gets caught in them?"

He perked up at the prospect. Then he frowned. "How do we get rid of them? And how can we find them without walking into them ourselves?"

"First we'll need some sticks. If we jab a stick onto the pressure plate that closes the sides of the trap, then we can pick it up safely. We can leave them in the abandoned car at the Old Holly Ranch parking spot." She told him as they started gathering suitable sticks, the chocobo taking it upon itself to help out.

"But how do we spot them?"

"Mostly by taking our time. Based on this one, they'll probably be rusted, so look for the rust color."

* * *

When dusk was an hour away, they started back to the haven. Prompto had found four traps, Aerith two, and the chocobo one. Reaching the haven as the sun dipped below the horizon, She started on dinner, setting up a grill rack over the fire, to grill the venison, flavored with the wild onions and pepper from the food supplies. Setting out greens for the chocobo's dinner, She started the lesson on how to control the Sight.

"Okay, first thing is close your eyes, so you can See with your mind and not your eyes." He did as requested. "You see My sparkles? How bright are they?" She had be careful to orient him facing away from the fire to reduce light distractions. It was also why She had waited for sundown to begin.

"They look like the stars we saw last night, with ones that are brighter and some not as bright. I can make out your shape, but not much else." He said, worry in his voice.

"That's pretty good for your age. Now, the next step is to strengthen it. It gradually improves with age, but I'm gonna cheat and use a shortcut." By flaring Her aura, his Sight would strengthen itself in order to process the information. If She did this every night between here and Insomnia, it should strengthen to the point of being able to See the aura of animals down to the size of an average-sized cat. From there, it would be a matter of practicing what She would teach him. By the time Prompto reached adulthood, he should be able to See the aura of animals as small as a baby snake. That was about the limit for sensitivity for humans. Range was typically about five hundred feet, but people with a higher magic ability (mostly the Lucian royalty and their close descendants, as well as Oracles and their descendants) usually reached half a mile or further. Seeing finer details about an aura like colors that indicated the health of the person or animal, however, largely depended on how observant a person was to start with, but could improve if the person became more observant.

It would be impossible, however, to not see the pulsing red of a person near or in danger.

Aerith explained all of this carefully. She wasn't sure just how much sank in, but there was time to review everything multiple times, before they had to part.

"I'm going to flare My aura now, so the sparkles are going to get bright to the point of merging together." At his nod, She flared Her aura, pulsing with the energy of the Planet as it became visible even to normal sight.

She knew it had worked when he suddenly exclaimed, "I'm glowing! And the chocobo's glowing!" His eyes still closed, he frowned as he looked at his right wrist, where the barcode lay under his new wristband. "Is it supposed to be black? And there's like little trails of black, like how the rain looked as it slid down the window at the diner…"

"It's the Star Scourge, the blackness they were exposing you and the others to." She laid Her hand over the barcode. "When a person's aura has more blackness in it then they have of the green glow, they turn into a daemon. You're no where close to that point. With the way you were being exposed, you would have to have years of slowly increasing exposure to reach that point. It will gradually fade, fading faster if you spend most of the day outside. Within ten years, those trails will gone." She Looked at the barcode, where the blackness was densest. "I'm not sure about the barcode. That's where you were infected, so the blackness here will linger longer. I don't know how long it will take to fade away completely, if it does."

He opened his eyes at that, squinting against the brightness of both the fire and their auras. "Won't people with the Sight See it? What if they know what it means? That I-" He looked down, unable to voice it.

"To someone with the Sight, it would tell them you survived a daemon attack." She told him gently. "Scars left by daemons have blackness clinging to them for many years after the injury. Some people who survived daemon attacks as children and died seventy years later still had blackness clinging to the scars. They wouldn't think that it meant what it means to you."

"Are you sure?" Prompto pressed, still worried.

"Yes." She told him, knowing that even if his mind accepted it, his heart probably never would.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, now I want to imagine you have a piece of glass in front of your eyes, like the windows in the stores and diner. But it's a special kind of glass, that keeps out the light of the auras and My sparkles, and will keep it out until you take the glass away."

It didn't take long for him to get the hang of it. Teaching how to 'turn off' the Sight was hit or miss, given how the same technique didn't work for everyone, but the one She had used was the most common, though She had substituted window glass for the sunglasses most envisioned.

Looking at the fire, he frowned, asking "Is it supposed to be smoking like that?"

In a flash She realized that more time had passed then She thought, and dinner was on the verge of burning to the point of being uneatable. Slightly panicked, She focused back on the food.

The venison turned out decent, if slightly charred on one side. "Are you okay to eat this? There's some canned food if you're not." Aerith asked.

"Yeah…if I don't, then it would be kinda pointless, the fawn's death." He admitted, as he took tentative bites.

Prompto was yawning as She cleaned the dishes and banked the fire for the night. What they were doing was mentally exhausting, and She had half-expected him to fall asleep before She finished preparing the camp for the night. There wasn't any protest as Aerith got him into the sleeping bag. Tonight She had opted to zip the two bags together to form one, so they would share. She kissed his forehead as She told him good night, receiving a good night in return that was more yawn than words.

With him down for the night, She turned to what She had realized She needed to do after what he had said regarding the shooting lessons.

It hardly took effort to send a fragment of Her consciousness back to where to She had found him, to retrieve every scrap of information relating to him, and the specifics of exactly what they were doing to the units.

That task done, She let Her conscious mind drift asleep, floating in the Lifestream.

She saw images of what could be. Empty, lonely days, alive but not living, a chance encounter leading to a fire being lit, a drive to change and leave the rut fallen into.

She wished for better, but the images had an edge that meant they were likely to come to pass. The final image was of two teenage boys, each lonely in different ways, finally manifesting a desire that grew for years, each waiting for one of them to make the move.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Prompto awoke, drawing Her conscious mind back. "What time is it? It feels like I've been sleeping for ages." He declared, sitting up.

Aerith giggled. "It's nearly noon. What we were doing last night is mentally exhausting, so it's no wonder you slept so long."

"Well, now I have to go." He scrambled out of the tent to take care of business.

She followed him out a few minutes later, stretching as She took in the day. Yesterday's rain had passed, leaving behind a freshness to the air She always associated with the aftermath of rain.

She was digging through the saddlebag for the protein bars She knew She saw last night when Prompto returned, the chocobo joining them.

"Huh?" She looked up at that, finding Herself echoing the question.

"Huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is my explanation of the Sight coherent and make sense?


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: Don't own the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

Aerith and Prompto stared at the chocobo, more than a little baffled. Tilting his head to one side, he asked, "It's feathers weren't that color last night, right?"

"No…" Instead of the usual yellow, its feathers were now an opal color, gleaming iridescent in the midday light. With a kweh, the chocobo disappeared from sight, reappearing after another kweh.

"I think the green I fed it to get away from the tonberry did more than I expected." She said, idly noting how the chocobo's beak and talons had also gained an opal sheer.

"Will the man at the chocobo post be mad?" He asked, concerned.

"If anything, Wiz will be thrilled to potentially have a new breed of chocobo. Though, I don't think he can rent it out to anyone else now." She admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Does that mean you can name it now? One of the scientists had been discussing what to name her new cat." He asked.

"Well, Wiz has a name for it, to keep track of which ones are rented out, but…maybe Opal?" She mused, not feeling very imaginative.

The chocobo kweh-ed in agreement, making its name now Opal.

"So does Opal mean anything?" He asked after they had packed up camp and started up again.

Well, Aerith packed up. Prompto had quickly gotten distracted and started chasing a field mouse, the newly dubbed Opal keeping a close watch.

"It's a rare kind of stone that people often wear as jewelry. The most common kind of opal is the same color as our chocobo's feathers." She explained, admiring the feathers' new shine in the sun.

"Jewelry?" He asked, blinking at the unfamiliar word.

Gesturing to Her bracelets, She said, "My bracelets are a kind of jewelry. Ultimately, jewelry is things people wear on their arms, hands, necks, and ankles for different reasons, like if it's something pretty or has magical properties or to show allegiance to something. Most of the time jewelry is metal and gemstones-what stones like opals are called-but it can also be feathers and braided threads." She elaborated.

He pulled out his dog tag. "Would this be called jewelry?"

She shook Her head. "I wouldn't call it jewelry. Things like this-"rubbing Her thumb over the engraved metal "-are meant to identify you. Hunters, people who go out and hunt animals and daemons causing trouble, wear tags like this so if they die, their bodies can be identified and the tag is given to their family, so they don't wonder what happened to their loved one. Others wear tags similar to these so if they get hurt, the people helping them can know if there is anything they should or shouldn't do."

"Like what?"

"Well, if a medicine could make them sicker, the person would wear an 'allergy alert' tag so anyone giving medical help would know not to give them that medicine." She tucked the tag back under his shirt.

"…do I need it anymore? I'm not where I was, where I was a number. I'm Prompto Argentum." He asked, tilting his head to look up at Her.

"You may not need it anymore for the reasons you did before, but your birthday is on it, so it's best to hold onto it." She told him, heartened that he was thinking of himself as Prompto Argentum, as a person.

"Birthday?" He echoed, baffled.

"The day you were born. It's called 'manufacture date' on the tag, but every time that month and day comes around, you are a year older. The 'M.E. 736' is the year you were born, while the current year is M.E. 742, making you five years old now, and you'll be six years old the next time it's October 25th."

"So what month and day is it now?" Prompto inquired.

"The month is May. I'm not sure of the day offhand." Aerith answered as a familiar-to Her-smell wafted on the air. Chocobos in a group always smelled the same, a combination of feathers and greens and the slightest trace of dung.

Crinkling his nose, he asked, "What's that smell?"

"We're almost to the chocobo post. The smell is from the chocobo herd." He practically vibrated in the saddle, eager to see the chocobos.

* * *

As She expected, Wiz was thrilled at the prospect of a potential new breed of chocobo. He was one of the few in recent decades to flat out ask if She was what he thought She was. Her policy was to answer truthfully if asked directly. The most recent people She had told Her identity to without a direct question were King Regis and his group of men during the war ten years ago. She could hardly avoid the truth given the flashiness of Her rescue of them.

Prompto was barely shy greeting Wiz. She was amazed at how quickly he went from clinging to Her skirt in front of someone new to greeting a stranger without prompting. She knew it had as much to do with how comfortable he was around Her as with his spirit. Most would have been crushed in the circumstances he had been in, but his spirit was just too strong to suppress. However, it was that he was comfortable around Her that he was able to let his spirit run free.

"We're in time to see a clutch hatching, right?" She asked Wiz.

"Definitely. In fact, one started stirring this morning. The chicks should be greeting the world within the hour." He answered.

Prompto could barely contained his excitement. "Can we go watch?"

Wiz laughed as he led them to the hatchery. "You can hold a couple once we've recorded all the details we need once they're out." With that statement, he grabbed Her hand, pulling Her along faster. Laughing, She sped up Her pace, turning their walk to the hatchery into a race.

"You're fast!" Wiz complimented Prompto as he caught up to them outside the hatchery. The hatchery was probably the safest place in Lucis outside of the Wall, even factoring in the safety of the chocobo post itself. She remembered how Wiz had flat-out asked if She was Eos specifically so he could request a blessing of protection for his burgeoning post, especially for the hatchery. Only Wiz and Herself knew that the daemons would avoid the post even if the generators failed, however remote that possibility. He had badgered Cid Sophiar into creating the generators for the post, and Cid had went above and beyond the specifications he had received.

Wiz explained the development process of a chocobo egg from inside the chocobo hen all the way up to when the chocochick was ready to hatch to Prompto as he directed them to the incubator containing the clutch close to hatching. "We leave the eggs in the nest for the parents to care for until the hatching process starts, then we bring them here to hatch so we can tag 'em, get their birth weight and height, check for any potential problems or diseases and such. Since the chicks can't develop outside an egg, we can't do any testing for diseases or problems until they're hatched."

"What kind of problems?" Prompto asked, taking in the faint fractures growing on three of the five eggs in the clutch.

"The main thing is concern is development problems caused by the mother eating something she shouldn't. While what they eat is monitored here, they travel all over Eos, and we're still cataloguing the plants to avoid. Chocobos can live nearly everywhere, but there are plants that can cause the chicks not to grow right even if the adult doesn't suffer any problems from eating the plant. Problems can also show up randomly, but the most common randomly occurring problem is being a carrier for chocopox."

"Chocopox?" Came the question, his eyes glued to the egg with the fastest growing cracks.

"You get itchy red bumps all over you. While chocopox is readily passed between people, strains passed directly from chocobos to people are stronger and take longer for people to recover from." Wiz elaborated.

"How come?" The cracks had widened to the point of being able to glimpse the chick inside.

"The strains that people pass between each other are used to humans, and people have come up with treatments that work. The strains directly passed from chocobo to human aren't used to people, and the treatments that should work won't, causing problems in the people who get it." Wiz sighed here. "Every time we think we've nailed down the thing that makes a chocobo a carrier for chocopox something new turns up causing it. My family's been breeding chocobos nearly a hundred years, and chicks with no carriers anywhere in their family can be carriers, and chicks from two carriers can turn out not be able to carry. I'm thinking it's something environmental causing it, something the chocobos are exposed to, but we don't have answers yet."

Prompto jumped a little as a piece of shell popped out, and the chick pecked and kicked its way out. Donning gloves, Wiz picked up the chick from the incubator, passing it off to his assistant in charge of the hatchery, who had been dubbed 'Choco-mom', for the post hatching exam.

Hearing the sound of one of its siblings out of the egg seemed to spur the others, cracks emerging on the two previously inactive eggs as the cracks grew on the first two. "How long does it take for the chicks to come out?" He asked as a chick the color of honey emerged next, Wiz donning fresh gloves for this one.

"It's the darnedest thing, it can take over a day for the first egg in a clutch to hatch, but once it does, the others generally follow within the hour. Gotta bunch of theories with science far above your head about why, but let's just call it a mystery of life." Wiz brought the first hatchling back over, guiding Prompto on how to hold a chocochick correctly.

Aerith just watched, teary-eyed, as 'Choco-mom' gave Her the second hatchling to hold, as Prompto took in the hatchling with wide eyes. The look of wonder on his face surpassed his look of wonder at his first dawn, as he gently petted the hatchling's downy feathers, marveling over the softness as Wiz explained the difference between a chocochick's downy feathers and an adult's water repellant ones.

This is why She brought him to the chocobo post instead going directly to Longwythe. To give him new experiences, and create happier memories to combat the dark ones. For when the dark ones threatened to overwhelm him.

The cuteness factor that left Her wishing for a camera was icing on the cake.

'Choco-mom' evidently had similar thoughts, grabbing the Polaroid she used to photograph the chicks for the files created at birth.

"Prompto." She called, and he looked up as the Choco-mom snapped a photo. Her vague concerns about his reaction to the flash were for nothing, as he just blinked at the flash. "A photo?"

"Yep. A memento of your stay here." Choco-mom showed him the photo she had just took. "Can you take one with Miss Aerith in it with me?" His puppy eyes were turning into a dangerous weapon, despite Choco-mom having no intention of denying him.

Aerith crouched down next to where Prompto sat carefully, mindful of the hatchling in Her arms. Leaning in, She didn't need to prompt him to smile for the camera, as he automatically smiled up at Her. "Let's both look at the camera for this one, okay?" He just nodded as he did what She asked.

Choco-mom took two shots of them smiling at the camera, giving one to each of them in exchange for the hatchlings in their arms. In that moment, She could see a life-long hobby taking root as he looked at their photo. He would be a natural at it too, his natural shooting ability giving him a surprising edge in catching amazing shots.

Opal greeted them with a kweh as they exited the hatchery into the fading light. She noticed that Opal didn't seem to disappear with every kweh, and She could tell Wiz's mind was whirling at how to test and train this ability. But for now, it was time for dinner.

* * *

Instead of staying in the caravan (which was occupied anyway), they would spend the night in Wiz's house, with his wife Myra and twin teenage daughters Cassie and Chrissy.

Prompto, however, was leery of entering a private house. "I don't know what to do!" Came the exclamation.

"The most important thing is to be polite to the people in the house, since they are the ones who invited you into their home. Respect any rules they have, even if you don't understand why they have the rules they do, and you'll be fine." She told him, retrieving his bag of clothes from Opal's saddlebag. The next hurdle would be a bath after dinner.

Myra, Cassie and Chrissy, or his girls as Wiz called them, loved Prompto, him being shyly polite sending them into cuteness overload. And these were women who lived with chocochicks, so it took a lot to send them into overload. Dinner was a roast beef with potatoes and vegetables, Prompto's shy request for seconds earning squeals from Wiz's twins. He didn't quite know what to make of their reaction to him. She could tell he was starting to become overwhelmed as dinner wound down, so She used the need for a bath as an escape.

Taking in the bath tub, with its spout and handles for hot and cold water each, he looked up at Her asking, "Where's the thing where the water comes out? I don't see it in the ceiling."

"What you had before was a shower, since the water streams down on you much like a rain shower. This," She said, starting the water. "Is a tub, where you fill it with water and then sit down in it to wash."

"It's not gonna be cold like the pool where they had us learn to swim, is it?" He asked, hand stopping short of feeling the water coming out of the faucet.

Aerith knew these weren't lessons in the classic sense, but more of a shove into the deep end, the choices being swim or drown. And drown was the fate of some of his group.

"No, it'll be warm." Personally satisfied with the temperature of the water, She asked, "Can you stick your hand in the water and tell me if it's too hot?"

Sticking his hand in the water, his face turned surprised. "It feels really nice."

Clapping Her hands, She said, "Okay then, time to undress and get in." With the tub being an old fashioned free standing type, She helped him in, the water reaching about to mid-stomach as he sat. "Do you mind if I stay in here? Since you've never been in a bath tub before I would like to keep an eye on you."

"I don't mind." He told Her as She knelt down beside the tub.

Prompto didn't need any help with washing, although She opted to wash his hair for him. He was practically purring by the time She rinsed the suds out. "That was really nice. Can you do that again tomorrow?" He asked Her.

"If you want me to. The bathrooms at the motel in Longwythe have shower heads with the tubs, so you can choose if you want a shower or a bath." She answered, wiping Her hands on the nearby towel.

The washing done, he asked, "So do I get out now?"

"Well you can…" She trailed off. "Or…"

"Or…" He prompted.

She splashed him as an answer.

His first couple splashes were timid, but it didn't take long for Her to wind up as drenched as he was, their laughter echoing off the tiles, a good portion of the water ending up on the floor.

A knock at the bathroom door drew Her attention, as Wiz's wife called through the door. "Doin' alright in there?"

"Yes!" She couldn't keep the laughter out of Her voice.

"Well, the guest room's made up for ya, and I found a set of old pajamas that have chocobos on 'em." The smile in her voice was evident.

Prompto perked up at the prospect of pajamas with chocobos on them, so there wasn't much protest at ending the splash fight. Bundling him in a towel, Aerith picked him up. "I can walk!" He protested. "Nope, you lost, so I carry you out."

"How'd I lose? You got just as wet!"

"Because I'm bigger than you." It was childish logic, but She didn't care. As much as She enjoyed looking after all the children She helped, Prompto was worming his way deeper into Her heart than She had expected when She set out to find the Soul of the King's Men. If this was only time they could share, before She left him in Insomnia with only a promise of a future meeting, then She would enjoy it as much as She could, and make sure he did as well.

A pout was his rebuttal as She opened the bathroom door, revealing Wiz's very amused wife. "Sorry for the mess." She said sheepishly, Prompto echoing Her apology.

Myra waved off the apology. "That's why there's tile. But you do have to clean it up after you get him down."

She nodded in response as She walked past Myra to the guest room. The pajamas turned out to only be a little too big on Prompto. "You remember the piece of glass I had you picture last night?" At his nod She continued. "I want you to imagine taking the glass away."

She gave him a few minutes before asking, "Can you See My sparkles?"

"Uh huh."

"Now I'm going to do what I did last night, flaring My aura. By Seeing more than it can process, your Sight will get stronger in order to cope with the new information." She explained before repeating the process from the night before.

"What are those glowing flying balls outside?" He asked as She dimmed Her aura back down.

"Those are probably bats." She hadn't expected him to See the aura of bats after only two exposures.

He opened his mouth, most likely to ask what bats were, but a yawn came out instead. "Time for bed." She told him gently, maneuvering him under the sheets.

"Are you sure this isn't a plot to get me into bed?" He asked between yawns.

"Well if you don't want to get up early to help feed the chocobos…" Aerith trailed off, realizing he was asleep.

After tomorrow night, his Sight should be strong enough that he wouldn't fall asleep after being exposed to Her aura. Shutting the door quietly behind Her, She went to clean up the mess in the bathroom from their splash fight.

* * *

Entering the living room once She was finished, She found only Wiz and Myra. The twins were doing the evening rounds, checking that the chocobos not currently on rental were settled for the night.

"Are ya gonna be able to leave 'im when ya get where ya goin'?" Wiz asked as She sat down on the sofa.

"You know there won't really be a choice. I've already Seen that I have to."

"That why you're making as many happy memories as ya can?" Myra asked, mouth silently counting off the stitches of her knitting.

"Partly. Also because where I found him…wasn't a place for children." She slumped into the sofa.

"Do ya have to leave tomorrow, or can ya stay another day?" Wiz inquired, flipping through the hatching records for today's hatchlings.

"I don't have a time table for this, so I can probably stay two more days if it's not an imposition." She admitted.

Wiz smiled gently at Her, his expression fatherly despite having known Her since he was Prompto's age. "Our door is always open to you, you know. I owe you too much for it to ever be. And even if I didn't owe you, I could never refuse a pretty Lady."

Myra rolled her eyes. "Flatterer. This why ya ended up with two daughters, hon. Its karma."

"I know I know. Now," Sitting on the edge of his arm chair. "Just what happened that I got an opal-colored chocobo that can disappear at will?"

Myra looked up from her knitting, also curious.

Aerith grimaced slightly. "A hunter was tricked into taking on a hunt far above his abilities by someone he trusted. He became a tonberry, and we were unfortunate enough to come across the aftermath. It never noticed us, fixated on revenge, but I only Saw that after. I created a green that turned the chocobo-and everything on it-invisible. I didn't think this would happen, but flaring My aura to strengthen Prompto's Sight quickly might have been the catalyst."

"What's coming, that you felt the need to do that?" Wiz's accent only changed when he was serious or worried.

Or both.

"The Crystal had chosen. Prompto will be one of the factors on the road to success, should that be the path he follows." She stared at Her hands. "I…can't ever deny the selfish motivation for acting now. But…I'm hoping that the Path I Saw, leading to those fated to be the blood sacrifice seeing the Dawn after…I pray it will come true."

"Can it really be selfish, if it's not just you and the Planet that would suffer? My understanding is that everything would be doomed, should the Planet become tainted by the Scourge." Myra said gently.

Aerith said nothing, even though She knew what Myra was saying was true.

"I know ya don't need it, but best get a bath and head to bed. Ya'll need every advantage to keep up with that one tomorrow." Wiz prompted. "Good night, My Lady."

She smiled at both of them. "Good night, Wiz, Myra. Please give the girls my good nights when they get back." Standing, She said, "Thank you for letting us watch the hatching today."

"Could I do any less for the one who's the reason I'm able to do this?" Wiz questioned.

Aerith just bowed in thanks, about the only custom Wiz remembered from his homeland, receiving a deeper one in return. Not that many remembered the small island of Yamato.

Prompto was curled up on his side as She entered the room, toweling the worst of the water out of Her hair. Wiz was right when he said that She didn't need to bathe, but nothing changed the feeling of being fresh from the bath. Laying the towel down on Her pillow, She curled around Prompto and let Her conscious mind drift asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Aerith made a chocobo that can turn invisible at will by accident. I'm trying to be patient and pace out when I upload the chapters, so people have time to comment, but I'm not sure it's working.


	6. Knowledge

Disclaimer: Don't own the Final Fantasy series.

* * *

"So how can you tell which ones are boy chocobos and which are girl chocobos?" Prompto asked Wiz as he and Aerith accompanied him on the morning feed round. Prompto had been ready to run out in his pajamas, but She had managed to convince him that Wiz wouldn't leave without them in order to get him dressed.

"Well, when they hatch, we can't. Unlike mammals like cats and dogs, the boy parts of a chocobo aren't on the outside, so we can't just look. As they grow up into adults, boy and girl chocobos still look alike, so without checking their blood, we don't know which ones are boys and which are girls just by looking. Unless we catch a boy chocobo doing a mating dance."

"Mating dance?" Prompto asked, Wiz guiding him through how to get a chocobo to eat out of his hand.

"Girls, whether birds or people, are picky. The girl chocobos will only mate with a boy chocobo that managed to impress them with their dance." Wiz switched out the feed that hadn't been eaten during the night by either the adults or the chicks.

"Well, how do you impress a people girl?" Prompto questioned as Opal came to greet them this morning, her latest clutch trailing behind, nearly the same height as Prompto.

"There are too many ways to count. Those answers will have to come with experience once you're old enough." Opal started grooming Prompto as he petted her chicks, who were just beginning to lose their down in exchange for adult feathers.

Aerith knelt down to also pet Opal's chicks. Thankfully, Opal's new color didn't bother her chicks or the other chocobos. It might draw some looks from the people visiting, but the vast majority would just presume that she had been fed berries to change the color of her feathers.

"Chocobos are unusual for birds in that you can't just look at a pair of chocobos and point out the boy and the girl. Boy birds are usually more brightly colored, both to impress the girls and to lure predators away from the nest. Girls are usually colored in a way to blend in with the surroundings as they nest." Wiz continued his lesson on chocobos.

"How come?" Prompto asked, Wiz leading them back to his house for breakfast.

"No one's sure why…" Wiz's voice trailed off as the distance grew between Her and them, leaving Her kneeling amidst the chocochicks.

She was distracted by Her findings from last night. Instead of floating in the Lifestream, She had been drawn to Her church, where Her fragment had brought copies of everything it could find on Prompto and the magitek trooper transformation.

She had only been vaguely surprised to discover an official, government issued birth certificate in the name of 'Prompto Argentum', with the names of both his genetic parents filled in. Given the potential for any one of the units to be drummed into the imperial army officer corps, such a document was needed in order for those units to have a legal existence, although she couldn't guess at the effects at suddenly going from being treated as a numbered thing to being treated like a person.

Next was the medical history of the parents. As She guessed, his mother was three generations removed from an Oracle's son. There was nothing alarming here, as they would hardly permit genetic donors with any potential inherited conditions.

Under the parental medical history was Prompto's personal medical history, starting from when he was a fetus up until four days ago. Everything was recorded, down to the precise nutrition content of the food he ate. It was difficult to read, from the detached notes on the broken bones he had received for refusing to take part in target practice to his near death from hypothermia during a 'swimming lesson'. The worst was a description of a surgery to insert an 'emergency termination device'.

A bomb. Prompto had been living with a bomb in his abdomen for two years, and they would have inserted it sooner, but they had to wait until he was big enough, and had a high enough infection rate, to increase the likelihood of survival. She had seen practically every inch of his skin last night, and there wasn't a scar on him. She also hadn't felt anything unusual when Her hand laid on his abdomen to steady him during the chocobo rides. The Scourge could not have been responsible for such healing, not at his infection rate

Flipping past the descriptions of how his broken bones had healed (no one looking at his arms or right leg would ever be able to see where the breaks were), She found the answer under 'Genetic Manipulation Record'.

They had started in utero, six months before his 'manufacture date'. Carefully altering genes related to healing, managing to increase his natural healing rate by fifty percent. The scientists had also improved the quality of the healing, meaning that injuries that would ordinarily leave scars and evidence would heal better, leaving little trace. Only mega-elixirs came close to the quality of the healing. The attempts to artificially improve his reflexes and night vision using couerl DNA had failed, even if the biologists were baffled at the failure.

It failed because such things are caused by the Spark of Life in every being, not by DNA.

Aerith was at a loss regarding the bomb. Given the way it had been inserted, She didn't dare to just banish it like She had the fawn carcass. But the contents would almost certainly start leaking once he crossed the Wall; the Wall neutralizing a danger in a way that was safest when it came to protecting the city, but meant Prompto would be poisoned from the inside.

Ultimately all She would be able to do was alert Regis as soon as She left Prompto at the last checkpoint before the Wall. She would give Regis a copy of the information on Prompto, and the manufacture process.

She returned to Her body after that, unable to bring Herself to read the information on the magitek trooper process. It was three hours before dawn when She returned, and She idly played with Prompto's hair as he slept until the house began to stir. Their positions had shifted while She was at Her church, with him using Her as a cross between a pillow and a stuffed animal.

The files had brought up too many memories.

"Miss Aerith?" She blinked, focusing back on the real world. Prompto was standing in front of Her, looking worried. "You missed breakfast."

She smiled at him, not quite able to keep the sadness off Her face. "I'm sorry. I found out some things last night, and they're not very good." She hadn't tried hard to get him to drop the 'miss' from before Her name, mostly because the way he said it never failed to make Her smile.

"About me?" He asked. "How could you have found anything out if we've been together this whole time?"

"Well, I can be two places at the same time, but I can't learn whatever My double learns until I go to sleep. I sent My double back to where I found you after you went to bed at Turncouth Haven, and looked at what it brought back last night. And you're right," She brushed his bangs out of his eyes "it is about you."

"They were always writing and taking pictures, no matter what we were doing. Some of them felt creepier than others when they did that." He admitted. "I guess you saw pictures of my broken leg? I was stuck in bed for ages, but I still had to go to target practice. There were pins sticking out of my skin."

"Yes, yes I did see the pictures from that, and from when you nearly froze at the swimming lesson. I'm a little surprised I was able to get you into the bath after seeing those."

"Well it was really warm in the bath, and it wasn't very high. Plus," He beamed at Her "I knew that when you asked if you could stay since I had never had one before that nothing bad would happen. Not with you there."

She was touched at his faith in Her, given his previous experiences and the short time they had been together. "Thank you Prompto." She said, kissing his forehead.

"It's true. I can't explain it, but you just feel safe. Even when I first saw you, when I asked if you were Death, I didn't feel like I had to be afraid. It feels the same here, like you're all over the place even when I'm not standing next to you." He told Her as She rose to Her feet, brushing off Her skirt.

"When Wiz first started his rental business and created the post, he asked me if I could do anything to keep it safe. So in a way, it is like I'm all over the place, up to the property line."

"Property line?" He asked as they wandered from the main barn in the direction of the hatchery, Opal and her chicks following behind.

"The property line defines the boundaries of the post, what Wiz owns. There's not a visible line, but it's marked on some kinds of maps, so they know where to put the roads." The chicks that hatched yesterday came over. She knew they were same ones because of the honey-colored one.

Prompto picked that one up carefully, remembering Wiz's words on how to hold a chocochick. "Is it safe for them to be outside? They just hatched yesterday."

"The sooner the chicks are exposed to different things, the better they'll be able to handle new things when they're older. Since people will be riding them once they're old enough and big enough, they have to get used to all sorts of people touching them and all the noises of the cars and the other animals." Opal's chicks greeted the new arrivals, welcoming them into the flock.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" Aerith asked, Her lap full of chicks.

"Yep. Ms. Myra made what she called 'pancakes' and there were pieces of chocolate in them! She even did a few in the shape of chocobos!" Breakfast had clearly been a big hit with Prompto. "There was also 'orange juice', but aren't oranges fruit?"

"They are. You can make juices out of different fruits, not just oranges, but also apples and grapes. Some people mix the different fruit juices together into one juice, which can be an experience." Sitting on the ground, Prompto was hard to spot, surrounded as he was by chicks.

She heard the click of a camera as Cassie took photos. Cassie was a photography buff, with a dark room in one of the out buildings. Digital photos were only just starting to become more common outside the Wall, so most people used traditional film or Polaroid. She would have to see if Cassie would agree to show off her dark room to Prompto, as once he became aware of the camera, he worked his way out of the chicks to examine the camera more closely.

With Cassie explaining how to use the camera to Prompto, She took the chance to check the blessing of protection She had placed on the post. It was something of a habit whenever She stopped here, as the concentration of Her Power in one area made it easy to check the health of the Planet without actually entering the Lifestream.

The blessing was still strong, reinforced by the hatching that had taken place yesterday. Each hatching or birth that took place within the post would reinforce the blessing, a way of maintaining it with little outside help.

"Enjoying the sun?" Wiz asked, standing next to Her to watch Cassie guide Prompto into taking his first photos.

"Just checking on things. Still holding strong." She answered, Opal ruining Prompto's current shot by deciding he had gone long enough without her grooming him. "Any more clutches stirring?"

"Not yet. Should have a couple more stirring before dusk." He gave Her a side look. "Why ya asking me when ya can check yourself?"

"You are the expert after all. Chrissy's cat is pregnant by the way." She told him.

"When that happen?"

"A visiting tom last week. You may want to spay her once the kittens are weaned."

"Huh. I thought she was acting calmer. Not chasing the chicks as much." He admitted.

"That would be because she hasn't met the latest arrivals, and the current ones are too used to her to along with it." Aerith told him, Prompto escaping Opal's grooming after returning the camera to Cassie.

Working Her own way out of Her pile of chicks, She called to him. "Prompto! Lessons!"

He groaned, but came over. "According to Wiz, none of the clutches will be stirring until late afternoon, so why don't we work on what we started two days ago? We didn't get to do much yesterday."

"Guess that's my cue too." Cassie said. "Sis is probably waiting impatiently for me. Why she never starts without me…"

"Gotta balance the books myself." Wiz added.

"It'll be fun, I promise. And you won't fall asleep after I flare My aura tonight." She told him, leading him towards the ridge behind the feed silos. It provided the best view of Duscae, with a decent view of the largest of the astral shards.

Sitting down with their legs hanging over the edge, She asked. "Have you had the piece of glass up today? You fell asleep before I could ask you to put it back up."

He nodded. "I kept getting distracted by the sparkles in the air, so I put it up."

"Those sparkles are a manifestation of the blessing of protection I placed on the post. It's almost an extension of My own aura. Every time a clutch hatches or one of the farm animals gives birth, it reinforces it, meaning I don't have to constantly come back to maintain it. Not that it would be a bad thing to be constantly visiting, but it does make things easier."

A breeze picked up, blowing Her bangs into Her eyes. Brushing them back, She said, "Can you take the glass down now? I'd like to tell you about how you can learn different things from a person's aura."

She could tell it was down when he winced at the sight of the shard. "Is that part of the meteor Titan is holding up? It's really bright, like a second sun." He asked, instinctively squinting at it.

"The clash between Titan's power and the meteor created molten rock that instantly turned to crystal when a final wave of his power was released before he fell dormant. That one there is the largest of what are known as astral shards. Lestallum, the city to the northwest of here, uses some of the smaller astral shards to power the city." She answered. "What do you See, as you look at the region?"

Prompto thought a moment before he began to describe what he Saw. "There's like a hazy glow all over the earth and the trees, and denser glowing balls that are moving all over the place."

"What color is the glow?"

"…mostly pale green, but there are spots of white, and some of the glowing balls are yellow. There's also a couple of glowing balls that have red mixed in."

Aerith was impressed. It was a rare thing to be able to See the aura of plants and the earth itself. "The glowing balls that are moving are different animals that live on the plains. The ones with red mixed in are predators, and the yellow ones are animals that are ill or injured. The white spots are havens."

"How would an animal get ill?"

"The same way people get ill. They may be recovering from a predator's attack. Some predator have poison in their saliva, meaning even if their prey gets away, if they wait long enough, the prey will either die or be weakened to the point of being easily killed. Some of the animals are just old and near the end of their lives naturally."

"I'm not sure I get it. Things can just die?" He was puzzled.

"Everything has a time when their life energy is used up. That's what death is. When something is killed, then its body-its life energy-is damaged beyond the point that it can heal. As an animal, or human, gets older, their body doesn't work as well, and it takes longer to shake off different illnesses. Eventually, when the life energy is used up, the body shuts down." She explained. It wasn't a very traditional explanation of death, but it was the way She Saw Life.

"What happens after that?"

"Any remaining energy returns to the Planet, to cycle through to be reborn in the future. When a person dies, their soul travels to the afterlife."

"Soul?"

Aerith chewed at Her lip, thinking of an explanation that a five year old could follow. "It's…the sum of everything you are. From how much you love chocobos or hate snakes, to the memories you've created and the things you have experienced. It's what makes the difference between 'Prompto' and 'Wiz'. Life energy is pretty much the same regardless of if you're a human or a chocobo or a cat. Souls are unique to one person."

Prompto was quiet as he took that in. "What happens once a soul gets to the afterlife?"

"I don't know. My connection is to Life. I can See souls, but the afterlife is the world of the dead, where I cannot See or go." She admitted.

There was a companionable silence between the two as the honey-colored chick led its clutch over to them. "Does it take a lot for you to put the glass up and down?" She finally asked, idly petting the chick that seemed to like Her the best, closer to the color of daffodils then the classic chocobo yellow.

"Not really. I was practicing on the way here yesterday, but even when I started practicing, it was like all I had to do was flip a switch. You couldn't tell I was practicing?" The honey-colored chick, who seemed to be the leader amongst its nest mates, was content to settle in Prompto's lap and doze.

"Ironically, you can't See what someone is doing with the Sight. Since the Sight is an extension of what is commonly called the sixth sense, it's a little different for everyone, but that little difference is enough to keep a person with the Sight from Seeing if another person is using the Sight. If you took five random people and Looked at them with the Sight, you couldn't See if any of them have the Sight or is actively using it." She flopped down so She was laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

He did the same. "That doesn't make any sense." He complained.

"Believe me, I've spent centuries puzzling over it. Frankly the best way to tell if someone has the Sight is if a family member has it. So if both parents have the Sight, it's far more likely for the child to have the Sight compared to a child with only one Sight-gifted parent. Although it can skip generations, meaning that the child of two Sight-gifted parents can end up with no trace of the Sight, but that child's child could have it."

"So the only way to tell is to flat out ask someone if they have the Sight?" He asked to clarify.

"Pretty much. Though if they don't, you can get some weird looks." She turned Her attention to the clouds above. "That cloud looks like a rabbit, don't you think?" Pointing at the cloud in question.

He frowned. "I guess? I don't think I've seen a rabbit before, so I can't say either way."

"Well then, what do you see in the clouds?" She asked.

"There's a face in those clouds." Pointing to a grouping off to the left.

"I'm not seeing a face there. But there's a car above it." Was the counter argument.

"That's the hair, not a car."

"If you say so." Aerith sat back up. "Let's go back to Wiz's house; I think Ms. Myra has an animal encyclopedia."

"Encyclo-what?" The honey-colored chick was not overly disturbed by losing its nap spot as Prompto stood up; merely settling back down on the ground, two other chicks joining in the nap.

"Encyclopedia. It's a big book that has information on all sorts of animals, with pictures." She set Her daffodil-colored chick down with its nest mates in the nap pile.

The book in question was a children's version of an encyclopedia, with simpler terms and more pictures. The two curled up on the sofa, the book balanced on Her legs as they took turns reading the sections. While he stuck to reading out loud the shorter picture descriptions, his pronunciation was good, and he barely stumbled over any of the words.

While he didn't notice Myra snapping some pictures, She did. She would need to ask for two copies of the pictures they were taking, vague plans of a little picture album of their time at the chocobo post floating in Her head.

* * *

Thus the day passed. A light rain began to fall as Aerith helped Myra with dinner, leftover roast mixed with the remaining gravy and served over rice and broccoli. Dinner had just ended when Wiz got word another clutch was stirring. "It could take a long time for the first chick to hatch, ya sure ya won't get bored?" Wiz asked Prompto as they headed to the hatchery.

"Nope!"

She had Her doubts, given how easily he could be distracted. Though She supposed it was as much a result of so many new things to see as it was a lack of attention span.

Chrissy's cat Erika was curled up in one of the incubators when they entered. "C'mon, ya know ya can't be in here." Wiz said as he picked her up.

Upon being placed on the ground, Erika made a beeline for Prompto, rubbing against his legs. "Uhh…" Prompto wasn't sure what to do.

"She wants to be petted; just mind the ears and whiskers." She told him as he gently ran a hand down the cat's back.

Satisfied that this new arrival would be properly attentive to her needs, Erika came over to Her, meowing and raising up on her hind legs to rest her front paws on Her legs. She picked her up, cradling her as she began to purr. "She really likes you." Prompto said, craning his head to watch what the cat was doing. "But what's with the noise?"

"It's called purring; cats make this sound when they're happy, or to soothe her kittens." They settled in to wait for the hatching.

So far only one egg seemed to have made any progress, although there were hairline fractures on the other three. "Shouldn't there be five eggs?" He asked Wiz.

"Chocobos lay anywhere between three and six eggs at a time, so this clutch is pretty average in size. I think the record for the most eggs laid at a time is ten though." Wiz told him.

The cracks on the eggs slowly grew, as Aerith and Prompto lavished attention on Erika to pass the time. Eventually she decided she had had enough, and walked off, tail held high. Declining to leave the warmth of the hatchery for the wetness outside, she curled up in a corner for a nap.

Prompto was yawning by the time the first chick broke out of the egg. "C'mon, we can take a better look at the new chicks tomorrow." She told him, guiding him outside and back to the house.

He didn't put up much of a fuss as he pulled on the chocobo pajamas. "Is the glass down for Me to flare My aura?" She asked. At his nod, She repeated the process from the previous two nights.

"You haven't told me any stories about your friends yet." He reminded Her as She got him settled.

"Well, how about one now?" She sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking of which story to tell.

"One of My friends was determined to be a hero. His name was Zack. He joined a group of elite soldiers in order to try and reach that dream. He was lucky enough to have as a mentor one of the best…" Aerith wove Zack's story for Prompto, telling of epic battles and helping fair maidens as Prompto's eyelids grew heavier. "…in the end, he reached his dream. He became a true hero." Prompto had fallen asleep before the end, but She had continued until the end.

Preparing for bed, She fingered Her hair ribbon. It wasn't the exact one he had given Her so long ago, that one was worlds gone, but She still wore its copy. The ribbon had become as much a part of Her as Her pink dress. An eternal memorial, even if She was the only one who knew the true meaning. How ironic that the color She wore because Her first boyfriend had told Her that She looked good in it would take on such meaning.

As She laid down next to Prompto, Aerith prepared Herself to return to the Church, to read the information Her fragment had recovered on magitek troopers.


	7. Knowledge II

 

Disclaimer: Own this story, but not Final Fantasy.

* * *

Aerith continued to dry heave after any possible contents of Her stomach had long left. Gloved hands held Her hair back, and passed water to Her. Sipping and spitting out water several times, She leaned back into a familiar chest as She started to drink the water. Arms hugged Her from behind, much as She had once done lifetimes ago. "Thank you…but you're gone. Long gone." She said, the memory of Zack disappearing.

This tended to happen when She entered the Lifestream after speaking of those closest to Her. Elmyra and Ifalna would turn out randomly, usually when She needed comfort, but the others only showed up after She talked of them. They never spoke. She didn't know if they didn't speak because of a limit to the memory ghosts or because She couldn't bring Herself to hear their voices again. She didn't really want to know either.

Stomach calm, She turned back to the files that had caused such a reaction. The magitek trooper process. She had known the basics, with the slow infection inspired by the Corrupted's own slow corruption, but these were detailed records. They would randomly kill a unit, at various stages of infection, to autopsy it and study the results. They had even discovered a way to autopsy a unit after the transformation was complete. Well, autopsy wasn't quite the word to use. Dissection was closest to what the scientists did, but in truth…

She could have spent Her existence without knowing the exact way to disable a trooper in order to poke at the insides, thank you very much. It reminded Her of another scientist, at least in terms of horror.

Most of what was written would never apply to Prompto; requiring either a higher infection rate or more prolonged exposure. But there was still a couple items of concern.

Up until now She had never considered how photography was a way of shooting things without killing them. His infection rate was low enough that any 'itchy trigger finger' he experienced could be soothed with his photography. Time would reduce this further as the infection rate decreased. While it was something of a concern, She was more worried about the other item.

His memory. Between the genetic manipulation of his healing and the enhanced senses from the infection, he would remember more, especially from an earlier age. Even if those memories manifested mainly in dreams…there was a flash, an image of a question. How much do you remember?

The answer. Too much.

Aerith hoped that this trip across Lucis made enough happy memories to help combat the others. A wise, very quirky man She had once encountered had described life as a pile of good things and a pile of bad things. The good may not always counteract the bad, but the bad doesn't taint the good either.

In the morning She would have to examine the calendar. There wasn't a sense of urgency, so there should be time to detour to Galdin Quay for a day at the beach, before doubling back through Longwythe up to Hammerhead and the first of the Crown City checkpoints.

She sighed as Her Church faded away, leaving just Her field of flowers. They hadn't had a name when She tended them in life, but here they were called Eos blooms. Flopping down, eagle spread on what passed for ground, She stared up at the infinite mist above.

With every new discovery regarding Prompto and the specifics of the magitek trooper process, She grew more and more attached to him. It would be very, very hard to walk away at the last checkpoint. She cared for every child She had helped, and the partings had been hard, but Prompto was on a different level.

Maybe there was more to that distant Chance She had seen that first night then She realized.

Feeling the draw back to Her body as the post woke, She set aside Her concerns, preparing to face the day with a progressively hyper five year old.

* * *

"Let's see…" She tapped Her finger against the calendar, Prompto standing on a chair next to Her as they examined the month of May. "If we leave at first light tomorrow, we'll make Longwythe with enough time to grab a ride with the mail truck to Galdin Quay. One day at the beach, traveling back through Longwythe the following day, and reaching Hammerhead after that…we'll reach the Crown City on May 13th. May 16th on the outside." Her finger twitched as it touched the square labeled 'May 16'. Something would happen on that day, at some point in the future.

"Crown City? I thought we were going to Insomnia?" Prompto, having never heard of Insomnia referred to as such, asked.

"People call Insomnia 'the Crown City' because that's where the royal family lives. That's the family that rules Lucis, and has for centuries. The current king is King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, and when he dies, his son Prince Noctis will become King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. The numbers at the end of their names signify what number king they are. So there have been one hundred thirteen kings of Lucis." Aerith explained, nibbling on a biscuit left over from breakfast.

How Myra managed chocobo-shaped biscuits and scrambled eggs She'll never know, but Prompto was loving them.

"So what's a beach?" Prompto asked as they walked over to the hatchery to meet the clutch that had hatched late last night.

"It's on the coast, like Caem, but it's a gentler edge between the land and the sea, than at Caem, with sand instead of raised coral reefs. The ferries to Accordo runs from there, and there's a great restaurant and hotel right on the dock."

"Is a hotel like a motel?" Last night's chicks were mingling with the honey-colored chick and its nestmates outside the building.

"It's basically the same thing, except a hotel costs more because the rooms have better furnishings. Coctuna, the owner, cooks all the food at the restaurant, and her seafood dishes are the best in Eos." Opal's chicks had joined them, and once again She lost him in a pile of chicks.

"…Eos?" The smallest of last night's clutch, with a color that reminded Her of lemons, seemed to like Prompto the best.

"'Eos' is the name of the Planet. The name comes from the goddess of the dawn, Eos, who brought the first dawn to humanity after humans were created from Etro's blood. She nurtured them as Her children, so sometimes She is called the Dawn Mother." The chick She was calling Daffodil in Her head had claimed a prime spot in Her lap, as it's honey-colored nestmate tried to bully the smallest chick out of Prompto's lap.

A discrete word to Myra and Cassie meant that the two of them were developing yesterday's film in Cassie's dark room, while Chrissy prepared the scrap book. There would be enough time for Cassie to show off her dark room once they finished before dinner, after which they would give Prompto the book.

A loud kweh startled Her as the smallest chick kicked the honey-colored one off of Prompto's lap, knocking down a couple other chicks. As Prompto blinked in confusion, Opal, with Wiz on her back, appeared with a kweh.

"Well, I've never seen a chocobo that young pull off a chocobo kick." He commented, getting off Opal to examine honey chick for injuries.

"Chocobo kick?" Opal started her grooming of Prompto. She had noticed that she seemed to groom him a lot, even though She wasn't sure why.

"It's how chocobos attack things that attack them. One island had a whole force of trained combat chocobos, with mounted soldiers. Not that it helped, when the Empire bombed the island into the ocean." Wiz told him, satisfied that the honey chick wasn't hurt beyond bruises.

Prompto eyed the smallest chick nervously. "…it's not gonna attack me, right?"

"Nah, it just didn't want to give up its spot to this guy here." Wiz assured him.

"Opal seems to be grooming Prompto a lot. Do you know why?" Aerith asked, as Opal moved onto the other chicks.

"Might just be a nervous tick, but she hasn't done anything like that before."

"He did scream the first time she tried to, since he thought she was going to eat him," She admitted, as Prompto calmed the two feuding chicks by lavishing attention on them equally.

Wiz just shook his head. "I got nothin'."

Shrugging, She asked, "So have you learned anything about her new ability?"

"Well, she can activate it at will. Shouldn't be too hard to get her to do it on command." He admitted.

She had been observing Prompto with Her Sight all morning, but if he was practicing taking the glass up and down, She couldn't tell. Prompto started to dig out of the chick mob as Myra rang the bell for lunch.

* * *

Once lunch had passed, She decided to see if he knew how to write. His letters turned out legible, but he didn't seem very comfortable holding the pencil. Gently correcting his grip, he found writing easier. With a discreet nod from Myra, She told him, "Once you finish copying this line, Cassie is free to show you where she develops the photos."

She couldn't help smiling as his tongue peeked out of his mouth as he concentrated on copying the line She had written. "Done!" He exclaimed, tossing down the pencil.

"Very good!" Myra complimented him, Aerith echoing the compliment. He didn't blush as much as he had with earlier compliments as he pulled Her out of Her chair and out the door.

As Cassie showed Prompto the process of turning film into photographs, She examined the scrap book Chrissy had compiled. Aside from the pictures of the two of them, there were also pictures of the various chocobos, Wiz and his family, and a small map of the region with the post clearly marked and a list of destinations and their directions starting from the post. "This is really great Chrissy." She told her, as the bespectacled girl blushed.

"Thanks Miss Aerith. I hope he likes it." She answered. Chrissy tended to be more comfortable around animals then people, but she felt a special bond with Aerith, ever since Aerith saved her from a close encounter with an Iron Giant when she was little, having been following one of her kittens at dusk and leaving the boundaries of the post.

"He definitely will. Are you still going to take that correspondence course, the biology one through the Insomnia Royal University?"

Chrissy nodded. "I just got the acceptance letter with the last mail. They were really impressed with my paper on chocobo mating. I'd love to attend in person, but it's too far from the post to consider."

"Well good luck." She said as Prompto ran over to Her, to show off the photo he had just developed.

It turned out to be the shot Opal had ruined, resulting in a distorted mass of colors, with Opal in the upper right corner of the photo. "Don't worry, I've had plenty of shots that were messed up. Plus it's really interesting to look at." Cassie reassured him when he expressed worry over the quality.

* * *

Myra surprised everyone with a chocobo shaped chocolate cake once the dinner dishes were cleared away. "I never realized just how many things you can make in the shape of chocobos." Aerith commented as Prompto tried to sneak bites off the cake while Myra grabbed the cake getter.

He wasn't actually being sneaky, but everyone by mutual agreement had pretended to not see. "It just takes practice." Myra demurred as she started serving the cake.

Prompto hugged on tight to Chrissy when she gave him the book, her turning bright red. Then it was Aerith's turn to hug her when She was surprised with Her own copy of the book. "Too bad we have to leave in the morning." Prompto said as She washed his hair in the bath.

"You'll be back one day. Until then, you'll have the book and the memories." Given the near purr he was emitting, maybe flaring Her aura, being pure Life energy, was encouraging the inserted couerl DNA to take root.

She went over the information about the Sight again as She prodded him into brushing his teeth, something She had neglected previous nights, but more pressing tonight given the cake. "Are you going to do that thing again tonight?" He asked as She tucked him.

"Well, I think your Sight has been strengthened as much as it can, since you can See the aura of the plants and ground. Now it's a matter of experience gained through age. So no light show tonight." She sat down on the side of the bed. "Last night I went over information about the magitek trooper process. I couldn't bring Myself to read it right after your medical file, but I had to read it sooner or later."

His face was solemn. "Is it bad?"

"Very bad. Most of what I learned you won't have to worry about." Honesty felt like the best way to go with this discussion.

"But there is stuff to worry about." Prompto idly played with the fringe of the knit throw on top of the bed.

She nodded. "Have you felt an urge to shoot? Like if you had a gun, you would shoot something?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I haven't really felt the urge like that since you saved me, but…when I see something…I don't have to think about what would be kill areas. I just know. It felt better when I had the camera in my hands, but…I'm scared about what will happen after we get to Insomnia. I don't want to kill things…yet sometimes…it feels as easy as breathing."

"As your exposure to the Scourge, the blackness, increased, what can best be called a 'killer instinct' increased as well. Your infection rate is fifteen percent, and it will only get lower the more sun you get and the more time passes between your last exposure. At that rate, the urge is as you described. Guns are illegal for private citizens in Insomnia, and with a camera, that should soothe the urge when it hits."

"…will it ever go away?"

"It will get better, but…I can't say whether it will go away completely." She turned and started to rub slow circles on his back. "Should the time come, when something attacks and it's a choice between life and death…it will help you survive."

She turned his head up to meet Her eyes. "Please don't worry. As long as having the urge bothers you, you will be fine. It's when the urge stops bothering you, and the fact that you could easily kill doesn't cause pain, that you need to worry. This doesn't mean that you've accepted that you have the urge and can kill easily. It means that you've embraced it; that it makes you happy."

He bit his lip. "…so, as long as the idea of easily killing something bothers me, I'll…be okay?"

"It doesn't have to be a conscious thought of 'this bothers me', it can just be a feeling in your stomach, an uneasiness that lingers should you be put in a position to fight. Militaries seek to nurture a killer instinct in the soldiers, so that those soldiers can accept what doing their job may mean. And as I've said, it will get better as the infection rate decreases." She fervently hoped he believed Her.

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Did you find anything else? That may cause problems?" He asked, curling in Her lap as She continued to rub his back.

"Part of what was done that's not completely related to the blackness is your memory. Before you were born, the scientists increased how well your body heals from being hurt. You know how you broke your leg?" She felt his nod against Her chest. "Should someone see a picture of the bones in your leg, they wouldn't know you had broken it. How this relates to your memory is in the toughness of the cells responsible for memory. It makes the connections between the cells less resistant to falling away. The blackness increased how well you see and hear things. Between the two things, you'll remember more things from an earlier age. My earliest memory was when I was three, but it's not a solid memory, but more like an image. So for you, remembering something from when you were three when you're twenty…it will be a solid memory." She paused here.

"Why would remembering clearly what happened when I was three when I'm older worry you?" Prompto asked, a hand fisted in Her jacket.

"I'm worried that being able to clearly remember what happened before I came for you will make it harder for you live your life fully. The experiences you had back there…since they aren't good, I'm worried you won't be able to…move past what happened, that those will darken future happy times." Aerith admitted.

"So you're worried that I'll just be alive and not actually living?" He looked up at Her.

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems like you're giving me happy times now, before you have to leave me. So even if I don't have a great life, I'll have good memories that I'll be able to remember more clearly. Plus," He said brightly. "I'll have meeting you again to look forward to, so I should at least try to make more good memories so I'll have plenty of stories to share!"

She giggled. She hoped that his spirit stayed bright, regardless of the storms to come. "Well, I think I owe you a story tonight before you go to sleep. So let's get settled again!"

Eager for a story, Prompto quickly complied. "Hmm…tonight will be about the Great Ninja Yuffie. A ninja is a fighter that specializes in being fast and sneaky. They might not be able to knock someone out with one punch, but with their secret techniques, they could make an enemy attack illusions while they sneak past to their real goal." He looked very excited about the idea of a fighter who didn't need to fight at all. "Yuffie was from a long line of ninja, and started learning the secret techniques as soon as she was old enough. But when she was young, and rightfully still an apprentice, war came to her home…"

As Aerith told of Yuffie's Epic Trek of Greatness (Yuffie's own term for her travels when she had told the stories to her children), she started to think that maybe it was too much of an action-packed story for bedtime, as he didn't show a hint of tiredness. "…In the end, she returned home with chests full of treasures that had been stolen from her homeland that she had stolen back. Yuffie surprised everyone by marrying a former enemy, Tseng, and settling into the role of a proper ruler. But it was all an act, because she kept up her skills, and once her children were old enough, she started to teach them as she had been taught, continuing the traditions into the future."

He asked, "Is that it?"

"Of course that's it; it's been twenty minutes." She answered.

He groaned. "But hearing that she taught her children what she knew means that there's got to be more to the story!"

"Well, it was the story of the Great Ninja Yuffie, not the story of the Great Ninja Zaku and Ari." She retorted.

That got her a pout. "What about another one of your friends?" He asked, as She had described Her own adventures with Yuffie in the story.

She rested Her head on Her chin, considering Her choices. Mentally flipping through them, She choose. "Cid, from the time he was your age, dreamed of flying the skies, reaching beyond the clouds and horizon, to maybe even, one day, reach beyond the Planet and touch the stars…"

"…He touched the stars, and, seeing the Planet from space, realized truly how important the fight really was. He had joined in to get back at Shinra for denying his dream, but wound up finding reasons far more important, and realized the value of the woman who had devoted herself to him, no matter the abuse he heaped on her. After the journey, Cid now devoted himself to Shera, and their common dream of airships that anyone would be able to travel on." Prompto was curled up into a ball on his side, hugging on a spare pillow. Aerith gently shut the door behind Her as She left to take a bath of Her own.

She ran into Wiz right outside the room. "I called Coctuna to let her know you'd be stopping by and to save a room for ya." He informed Her.

"Thank you. You know you didn't have to." She answered.

"That's why I do it, why all of us do it." 'All of us' referring to the shop keepers and restaurant owners and motel staff of Eos. "You know we all know, not just Cid and me and my family."

"I never expected otherwise, even if I only confirm it if asked directly."

"Which is why they don't ask, because for whatever reasons you've stayed out of sight, and we all respect that. But there has been the question of why you've ignored the forest for the trees, as it were."

She was quiet for a long time. "…I'm scared. There is so much power in the Lifestream, far more than the Astrals could ever bring to bear even together. I've watched countless people lose themselves to a greater power, becoming the very thing they had once fought against, treating people like pawns and forgetting they had once been no different. I'm scared of giving in, scared of letting Myself embrace the Lifestream fully, scared of losing Myself and forgetting that in the struggles of gods and great powers it is the little people who suffer the most, from people barely touched by it to those singled out to bear great sacrifices. I…I don't want to forget them…" She trailed off, tears beginning to fail.

Wiz pulled Her into a hug, and She cried into his shoulder, much as he had done into Her shoulder forty years ago after watching everything he had known, and his family's legacy of the last four generations go up in flames.

When all was said and done, there was that part of Her that was still a scared little girl, hearing voices only She alone could hear after the death of Her first mother. The young woman who sacrificed Herself to call down a great power, only to watch Her loved ones fade away while She remained. The Lady who opened Her eyes to every new world, wondering if this would be the world where She would finally fade away to join them.

Wiz raised his head to meet Prompto's eyes as he peeked out through the door, having witnessed this. The look was enough to send him back to bed.

Pulling away as the tears dried up, She apologized. "I'm sorry…it's all wet now." Wiping Her eyes.

"It all dries in the end." He answered, echoing what She had told him when he had said much the same thing. "Besides, a pretty Lady clinging to me? How could I resist?"

She lightly smacked his chest in rebuke. "You old flirt. What would Myra say?"

"Myra would say he has enough pretty ladies to cling to him." Myra answered as she entered the hallway.

Wiz just looked sheepish as he followed her into their bedroom, leaving Her to take Her bath.

* * *

Returning to the guest room, She curled around Prompto, him latching on much as he had the previous nights. She kissed his forehead good night, and he raised his head to look at Her. With that look She knew he had seen, and She pulled him closer. "You'd never forget, because it bothers you too much, like how what I can do bothers me too much to lose myself." He whispered.

"That may be true, but…" She didn't continue.

"…you don't have to keep telling me their stories." He told Her.

"…I like telling them, because when I tell them they live again, if only for a short while." She answered, closing Her eyes.

Maybe it was finally admitting Her fears out loud, but when Yuffie and Cid joined Her in the field, they spoke. Zack joined them, and they traded stories, laughing together much as they once had, worlds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters totally hijacked everything.


	8. Beach

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Prompto stifled a yawn as he leaned his head against the glass window of the mail truck, watching the scenery go by much faster than it had on Opal, even when she was sprinting. Miss Aerith and the driver-Sean, he thought his name was-were deep in some sort of conversation, though he didn't really follow what they were discussing so intently.

The past few days had been like a dream. He had thought they were at first, but everything was too vivid-the sky, the smells of the plants, the animal sounds-to be a dream. His head whirled with everything he had encountered since he woke up that night, back where he had always been.

He couldn't say just what woke him up, since unless he had a nightmare he generally slept solid. However he awoke, he was awake to witness Her walk through the door as though it didn't exist. He never knew that colors like She wore existed, ones that reminded him of the red lines on the guards' uniform, but lighter and warmer. She looked and felt so different from anything he had encountered before that he couldn't help asking if She was Death, bringing Her over to him.

In a way, She was Death, since what he had been died when She named him and whisked him away. 'Prompto Argentum' was born in the light of that dawn over the ocean, a person touching him for no apparent reason and showing no disgust or reluctance.

He didn't have words to describe what he had felt since that dawn. Encountering so many things and people was strange, but he felt a weird sort of bravery as he grew used to this new world. Like he didn't have to be afraid of showing his excitement or worry, of being something other than just another unit, destined to forget himself and to be entombed in metal.

Miss Aerith was different from anyone else, he realized as they spent more time together. Not just compared to the people he had known before, but to those he had encountered on their travels. It wasn't just the sparkles or the sense of safety She emitted or the way She treated everyone and everything. It was almost like She was an extension of the glow he Saw from the ground and the trees.

He never could have imagined drawing Her attention to him would lead to this. He was Outside, living under a sun that didn't burn him to ashes like he had always been told. There was food with tastes he hadn't known were possible; people so vastly different from the scientists and doctors and guards he was used to that he couldn't believe they were all people. Were all human, like he evidently was.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the concept. He was human, just like the people who had told him that he wasn't? Miss Aerith had said that he was, that the people who told him and the others differently could only do what they were supposed to do if they didn't think of the units as human. She hadn't been anything but truthful to him, so he guessed that it had to be true. Even though She had freely admitted to not being human, She seemed more human when gauged against the humans who valued their humanity so highly.

There were three very important things Prompto realized as the ocean grew closer. First, She was powerful. While he wasn't prepared to believe that the man She had called Ardyn and he knew as Hat Guy was scared of Her, he did believe that he knew not to mess with Her, that he respected Her power. She had to be if just flaring what She called Her aura could let him See more.

Second, She was kind. Not just in a vaguely polite way that the scientists and guards used towards each other, but for real. It wasn't an act put on because it was expected or to gain something; there was no way for Her not to be kind.

Lastly, She truly cared for him in a way he had never known. He guessed it was something like having a mother, based on seeing Ms. Myra with her children and various chatter overheard before this point. And it wasn't just him, but people She evidently went years without seeing, and those who She could never see again. He hoped that one day he would have people he cared that much for.

"Prompto." He started, suddenly realizing that the mail truck had stopped, and Miss Aerith had said his name a couple times before. "Dozing off watching the scenery?" She asked as they hopped out of the truck cab, bidding farewell to Sean as he started unloading the mail.

"Kinda. Just thinking." He said, stretching.

"About what?" She had grabbed their bags as they exited, shouldering both easily.

"I hope one day I have people to care about as much as you care about your friends, even the ones you can never meet again." He admitted, looking up at Her.

She smiled down at him. "You will. That's part of why I'm taking you to Insomnia; there's a lot of people there to meet."

"How many a lot?"

"Imagine the largest group of people you've seen, and keep adding more and more people until you can't picture any more. Even more than that." She said, leading him up the steps to the dock.

"How can there be that many people in one place? Don't they all get grumpy sharing everything?" Prompto couldn't imagine so many people getting along.

"Well they don't have to share everything. Everyone has space and things they can claim for themselves. It doesn't have to be a lot, and there are times where they have to share things, but a little can go a long way." She elaborated, gesturing with Her hands. He wasn't sure how the gestures were meant to help explain things, but it did make it more interesting to watch.

He was about to say something, but he forgot it as he got his first good look at the scenery of Galdin Quay. The sun was low in the sky, casting reds and purples over everything. The water was clear enough to see things moving in the water, things that glowed. It was a little creepy, to see glowing lights without an obvious source, and he knew he wasn't Seeing their aura. "What are those things down there?" Clinging to the rail along the dock, he pointed down at the glowing things.

"Those are fish down there. I think these particular ones are called Glowing Barrelfish; they are about the only fish that come out at night here." Miss Aerith crouched down next to him to better observe the fish.

"Why? Are there daemons in the water?"

"Nope, they just like night time better, since what they like to eat only comes out at night. The glow helps draw their food to them." She explained.

"How are they glowing anyway?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure of the exact process, but they have something in their scales that creates the glow." Standing back up, She took his hand, continuing the walk down the dock to the restaurant.

The lady standing the circle in the middle of the building greeted them as they approached. "Hi Miss Aerith, Wiz told me you were stopping by with a guest."

"Yep, this one," Placing Her hands on his shoulders "has never had a day at the beach."

"Hi ma'am." He greeted the lady, smiling at her as he clambered onto a stool at the circle. "I'm Prompto." He remembered you were supposed to say your name when greeting someone.

"Well aren't you a polite young man!" He blushed with that. "My name is Coctuna. Have you ever had seafood before?"

"I don't think so. I had never seen the ocean until a few days ago." Prompto told her as Miss Aerith sat down next to him.

"Well, you'll be in for a treat then." Miss Aerith told him. "Coctuna does the best seafood."

The lady-Coctuna-blushed at the compliment. It was interesting to watch someone else blush. "You're flattering me. I've only been doing this a couple years. I still have a lot to learn and practice."

"If you insist." Miss Aerith conceded for now. "But yours' is still the best I've had in a long while."

Since he didn't recognize anything on the menu, She just ordered two of one thing. Prompto was fascinated with how Coctuna was taking so many different things and combining them together in a bowl before pouring the contents in the pan on the stove. He barely managed to stay on the stool when flames shot up before settling back down. "How do you know what to do? It's like magic." He questioned.

"Lots of practice." Coctuna answered, tossing the contents of the pan into the air to flip them. Prompto was more impressed that she was doing something like that than by how nothing fell out when she did it.

"Some people say that cooking is just a matter of following directions. That's true to some extent, but the quality of the ingredients and the person cooking can make a big difference." Miss Aerith told him, sipping on Her water.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, blinking up at Her.

"Well, when My mom would make chocolate chip cookies, hers would always turn out flat. But when I would make them, despite using the same exact things and doing everything the way she did, Mine would turn out lumpier. I know I would never try what Coctuna is making." She said, resting Her head on a chin.

"How come?"

Miss Aerith made a face. "The one time I tried cooking seafood everyone would up sick. I can grill a fish and have it turn out okay, but not seafood like shrimp and clams and crabs."

"Are you sure the ingredients were good?" Coctuna asked as she began setting up the plates for the food.

"Considering we harvested the clams ourselves, I don't think it was the ingredients" She admitted.

"Maybe you got distracted?" He suggested innocently, remembering how Miss Aerith had gotten so involved with what they had been doing with the Sight that She had forgotten about dinner.

Miss Aerith eyed him suspiciously as Coctuna set the now full plates in front of them. "If you're talking about the other night, in this case there was eight other people with me, with nothing stopping them from stepping in or speaking up. It was more unusual for a meal to be cooked without someone declaring that the night's cook was doing something wrong."

Prompto poked at the food with his fork. "What is it?"

"Shrimp grilled in garlic butter and white wine with fried rice." Coctuna told him as she started up another order.

He took a tentative bite, eyes going wide at the taste. "…Good?" Miss Aerith asked.

He just nodded, before attacking the rest. "It's not going to disappear if you take your time. Plus it's pretty decent cool." Coctuna told him, topping off the water glasses.

"It's just too good for me to take my time!" He exclaimed as he chased the last few bites of rice.

Miss Aerith just giggled. She seemed to do that a lot when he said stuff. He didn't think what he was saying was funny…

Prompto dug into something Coctuna called 'cheesecake' while she and Miss Aerith started what had become a familiar sight: Miss Aerith trying to get the cook or shop keeper to accept Her money. Licking the fork before taking another bite, he finally asked. "How come no one wants to let you pay for anything Miss Aerith?"

The two turned to look at him. "I can't speak for the others, but I feel that She's done too much for me over the years for me to really feel comfortable taking Her money." Coctuna admitted.

"On my end, I don't want to take advantage of their kindness. With Roger-when I got your clothes-I sneak money into where I knew he wouldn't find it until later. Micah and I agreed that while I'll pay for everything, the money goes to his daughter's education instead of the daily profits. Al knows I always stop at his place when I'm traveling with kids, so he'll let me pay, although I know he's not charging full price. Wiz and Myra flatly refuse anything I offer, so I end up contributing to the girls' education like I do with Micah's daughter. I haven't reached an agreement with Coctuna yet." Miss Aerith explained. "This isn't a common sort of thing, so you shouldn't expect stuff like this to happen when you buy stuff."

"Okay, how about the room at half price and the food at a quarter price?" Coctuna asked, returning to the negotiations.

"As long as you let me pay full price for the swimsuits." Miss Aerith insisted.

"Swimsuits?" Prompto asked.

"They're special clothes you wear when you go swimming or are at the beach." Miss Aerith answered.

"It's a deal on my end." Coctuna said. She didn't look very pleased, but he figured that was because she couldn't talk Miss Aerith lower.

"Deal." The two women shook hands with that.

The beds in the room felt like clouds. Well, every bed he had been in felt like clouds compared to the bunk he was used to, but these were on a different level. "What do you mean about taking advantage of their kindness?"

Miss Aerith sat down on the other bed, the bags at Her feet. "Mostly I don't feel like I should get special treatment because I've helped them in the past. I understand why they do it, but it doesn't mean I'm comfortable with it. I have to admit that it is fun, negotiating what they'll let me pay for. Reminds me of my mom haggling with food vendors when I was growing up."

"Haggling?" Prompto couldn't recall having heard that word before.

"The seller has a certain price he wants for something, but if you ask for the price, he'll tell you a higher number, you counter with a lower one, and you keep going back and forth until you've arrived at the price. If it's a seller that you always go to, then it's a part of the shopping ritual, like writing out a list of what you need."

"…so, would it be like how the guards would trade shifts on occasion?"

She hummed in thought. "I suppose."

"Does it happen everywhere, the haggling?" He asked, splayed out across the bedspread.

"Not really. There are some neighborhood markets where if you shop there often enough, then you can haggle, but mostly if you don't like the price, you either leave to try and find a better price somewhere else, or you just pay." Miss Aerith had shed the jacket She wore, along with Her shoes and bracelets as the process of getting ready for bed began.

"Sounds complicated." He said, pulling on the chocobo pajamas Ms. Myra had let him keep.

"It will make more sense the more you experience." She told him, prodding him into brushing his teeth while She undid Her hair, letting it fall around Her shoulders and face.

Privately Prompto thought She looked better with Her hair down, but he could see why She would tie it back most of the time.

"Do you want to share a bed like we did at Wiz's house, or you wanna go solo?" She asked as She turned down the covers.

"…can I join you if I have a nightmare?" To be honest he was a little scared to sleep alone, after experiencing the sense of safety he felt when She held him at night. It was like She could keep him safe even from nightmares.

Miss Aerith just smiled at him, the gentle one that felt maternal from his point of view. "Of course. But don't be surprised if I don't wake up." She said, tucking him in.

Prompto really hoped that there would be someone to tuck him into bed once they reached Insomnia. It felt weird, how quickly he got used to it. "Story time then?"

"Yup. Okay…" She trailed off, as She seemed to consider which one to tell.

"Barrett was, at first glance, a loud and intimidating person, muscled from working in the coal mines since he was a teenager. On closer experience, he was still loud, but it was hard to be intimidated after seeing how tenderly he looked after his daughter Marlene. Several years before, Shinra had approached his town leaders, regarding the possibility of building a mako reactor in the area, like what was already in place in Nibelhiem…"

* * *

He scrunched his eyes against the light disrupting his sleep before rolling over, pulling the covers over his head to escape the evil light. "Planning on getting out of bed today?" Miss Aerith asked, amused.

He stuck his head out of the covers. She was wearing what appeared to him as some sort of clingy bodysuit that covered Her torso but left Her arms and legs bare. Over that was what seemed like as overly large button down shirt, unbuttoned and reaching Her knees. "So that's a swimsuit?" He asked.

She nodded. "At least for girls. Boys get shorts like these." Holding up what looked like a normal pair of drawstring shorts in navy blue, with a sunflower on one leg. "No chocobos though. Sorry."

"Do I wear anything underneath?" He asked as he started pulling off the pajamas.

"Nope. It all comes off."

Despite having seen him without his clothes on, She still turned around as he changed. Once he was ready, She picked up a bag he hadn't seen before and led the way out of the building onto the sand. Maybe it was the time of day, but it seemed hotter and brighter compared to the day before.

Squinting at the light, he was distracted when a plain white shirt landed on his head. "Huh?"

Miss Aerith pulled out a bottle as he pulled the shirt. "One more thing and we'll be set." She said as She squeezed out what looked like cream.

"What is that?" Prompto asked as She started rubbing the cream on his arms and legs. He didn't really like the feel.

"Sun screen." She lightly dabbed a small amount on his nose and cheeks, before spreading it out. "While the sun won't burn you-or me-to ashes inside two minutes, it can still burn your skin. With your coloring, you'll be even more sensitive to sunlight. It's even brighter here since it's reflecting off the water and the sand." Finished with the 'sun screen', She plopped a hat on his head.

"What does happen when the sun burns your skin?" He asked as She started applying the sun screen on Herself.

"Your skin turns anywhere from light pink to nearly red. Everything that touches your skin hurts, and you can end up with a headache. It's no fun." Finished with the sun screen, She also put on a hat. It made of straw like had been in the chocobo stalls like his was, only pink. "The first time I was at the beach I got sun burn. Me, Tifa, and Cloud all got sun burned. Cloud hadn't thought he could get sun burned while Tifa and I hadn't known it's easier to burn at the beach. The worst thing about it was My scalp got sun burned where the part in My hair was." She had claimed a batch of beach near an umbrella, with towels spread out on the sand.

"What do you do at the beach anyway?" Prompto wasn't sure what the big deal about the beach was.

"The part I liked the best was walking in the surf looking for sea shells." Miss Aerith told him, leading the way to where the waves lapped up on the sand. "Sea shells are what things like clams live in. When they die, after the body is gone, the shells can wash up on the shore. You can build stuff out the sand by getting it wet and molding and shaping it. The general term is 'sand castle', but you can build anything you want. Some people can build amazingly detailed castles and buildings."

"Wouldn't it get washed away or fall down?" He ventured out to where the water reached his knees, just watching the waves move in and out.

"Eventually. But it's still fun, even though it falls down sooner or later." She had felt something under Her foot and had crouched down to dig it out.

As what he figured was a 'sea shell' emerged, he finally asked, "What is the big deal about the beach?"

"For most people, it's the classic place to go to relax. It's understood that nothing serious happens at the beach, with no other goal than to have fun. It's basically a place seen as being outside the realm of regular life for the majority." She started walking down the surf, with him trailing behind.

The sensation of the sand against his feet was unusual to say the least, but it was easily ignored when he spotted a fish in the water. Sneaking up on it as best he could, he lunged at it. Missing, he wound up face first in the water. "Are you alright?" Miss Aerith asked as he got back up, unable to keep the amusement out of Her voice.

"Yeah…" The water was so salty he coughed as a little went down. "Why's it so salty?"

"Sea water just is. You can't drink because the salt would make you sick. Most of the water on the Planet is in oceans."

"So all that water is salty?"

"Yup. I think only like three percent of all the water on the Planet is drinkable." They had started walking again.

* * *

So the day passed as he examined what Miss Aerith described as a 'tidal pool', full of weird things. There was a jelly fish he recognized from the book at Mr. Wiz's house on the beach, so he avoided it, remembering the description of the stingers. He scared a 'hermit crab' when he went to pick up its home. Between them they only found a few more shells, but one of the two he found was a 'cowrie shell', which She promised to make into a necklace for him. There was a guy fishing on the beach who let him try, but it was too boring for him to try for long. It seemed like no time at all before the sun started to set as they returned to the room to 'wash off the ocean' as She described it, before eating another delicious meal, this time with some kind of fish and vegetables. "I've never seen a kid enjoy vegetables that much." Miss Coctuna commented after he devoured them.

"They're a lot better than what I used to eat before, and the colors are more interesting!" He informed her.

This statement was enough to make her and Miss Aerith giggle. He was still confused at why what he would say was funny, but he didn't want to ask in case it made them stop. Their giggles were a lot nicer than how the guards used to laugh at him, usually before they took it upon themselves to remind him of 'its place', as they said.

After another slice of cheesecake, this time made with 'chocolate mousse', it was back to the room for bedtime. Bedtime was more fun compared to lights out, mostly because of the stories. Prompto had never heard stories like these before; hadn't really heard stories of any kind before, and that they were about people Miss Aerith knew a long time ago made them even more interesting. He liked the parts where She was in them the best, mostly because She seemed brighter when telling him things like how Zack had built a flower cart for Her that was mistaken for a weapon or the time Yuffie went to 'liberate' something from Her bag only to discover a mouse trap.

He really, really hoped he would have friends like that one day.

"Okay, tonight will be about Red XIII. His real name was Nanaki, but he introduced himself as Red XIII when we met. He was a kind of animal that was capable of human speech and were as intelligent as humans. He never gave us a straight answer as to whether his kind were more closely related to cats or to wolves, since he showed behaviors of both. His people's numbers had dwindled however, taking a big hit when their home faced invasion by what was called the Gi Tribe…"

His dream was weird that night. He was older, about the age Miss Aerith looked, and he was with three other guys of about the same age. The companionship he felt with them seemed like what She had described with Her friends in the stories. He didn't remember why he was telling them about where he had come from, nor their specific reactions, but he was left with a sense of peace as Miss Aerith shook him awake to continue their journey. Along with a phrase.

You're one of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto PoV was surprisingly hard.


	9. Blessing

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Aerith sipped at Her iced tea as She sat under the umbrella with Cid, watching Cindy show off the garage to Prompto. The nine year old Cindy didn't have any problems hanging out with Prompto, between being used to playing with whatever kids passed through Hammerhead and the starry-eyed look Prompto gave the machinery. They had spent the night at Longwythe after leaving Galdin Quay, before going on to Hammerhead. While the encounter with the tonberry was random chance, that didn't mean She was willing to push it by traveling at night, even on a chocobo that could turn invisible.

"Bit unusual to be takin' someone to Insomnia, ain't it?" Cid asked. While he had perfected the grumpy old man routine since She had last seen him, She had known him too long to be fooled.

"Maybe. Just because you've only known Me to take people practically everywhere but Insomnia doesn't make it unusual. It's just been a while." She answered, tracing random lines in the condensation on Her glass. "So did you two patch things up?"

"Yeah, by phone." He admitted.

"You know that's not the same as doing it in person." She chided him.

"Ain't nothing stoppin' him from visiting in person." He protested stubbornly.

Rolling Her eyes, She nonetheless dropped the line of conversation.

"…Something's goin' to be happen soon?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"If you consider within twenty years soon, then yes."

"Doesn't take long for twenty years to pass by." He pointed out.

"True." Staring up into the interior of the umbrella, She finally gave a straight answer. "Regis's son has been Chosen by the Crystal. He will be the True King, a blood sacrifice to bring the return of Dawn."

"Blood sacrifice to the Astrals maybe, but not to You." He commented, refilling their glasses.

"No. But as the darkness was created by an Astral, so too must the light. Perhaps if I had acted sooner…" She interlaced Her fingers on Her stomach.

"Not like You to be havin' regrets." It was as much a comment as a question.

"It's been pointed out that I've ignored the forest for the trees. I have no excuse for My inaction. But since saving Prompto, and knowing the hardships to come…I can't help finding regret upon regret." She found Herself admitting.

"Well, ain't no point on wishin' the past to change. Just gotta go with what you got now, and it'll all work out." Aerith knew he was telling himself this as much as he telling Her.

Wanting to get away from the heavy topic they wandered into, She asked, "I thought the plan was to name her after you?"

"Evidently, it didn't sit well with the son-in-law to be namin' a girl after me. So they went with 'Cindy'." He shook his head. "What the problem was with 'Cidney' exactly I don't know."

"They kind of sound the same when you say them. Maybe you'll have better luck with her children?" She pointed out.

"If I find another boy willin' to put up with a girl more interested in cars than people."

"You know the trick is to find a boy that's just as interested in cars. You've got time." She reminded him.

"…that ain't a roundabout way of sayin' something cryptic, is it?" Cid eyed Her suspiciously.

She just gave him Her best innocent look, one perfected on the unsavory sorts that frequented the slums in Her youth. It was surprising just how many hardened criminals fell for it, to the point where She and Elmyra could go anywhere, and purchase anything, with no trouble.

Cid, however, wasn't buying it. Instead of calling Her on it, he just snorted, turning back to the spreadsheets on the table.

She turned to the photos She had asked Coctuna's staff to take and develop of the beach day. Despite the difficulty of avoiding the reflected light off the water in some angles, there were some pretty good ones. One of them had managed to catch Prompto in the act of pouncing on the fish he had tried to catch barehanded. Another had them posing with Angelgard in the background. One of the best, in Her opinion, was a shot of them in profile, sitting side by side on the edge of the pier taking in the sunset. There was one of Her in profile solo watching the sunrise before She woke him up, so they must have started early.

Prompto ran over when he noticed that She was looking at photos. "Are these at the beach? I didn't notice any cameras, aside from when we posed in front of that island."

"I asked Coctuna's staff to take pictures throughout the day and develop them that evening, so we'd have them before we left. I was picking out My favorites." She told him, spreading them out so he could take in all the photos.

He made a face when he realized someone had preserved his attempt at hand fishing. "Did they really have to take a photo of that?"

Cid and Cindy both had to look at the picture with that statement, and grandfather and granddaughter burst out laughing. "It could be worse; they could've gotten it on video. Then we'd have the whole event recorded for posterity." She reminded him, as his response to the laughter was to cross his arms and pout.

* * *

Dinner was Takka's bean special, before they followed Cid and Cindy up into the upper level of the garage, where the pair of them lived and Her and Prompto would be spending the night. Cid just had a shower, so no there was no chance of another splash fight. She still wound up wet, as Prompto begged Her to wash his hair for him. Knowing what would happen tomorrow, plus his puppy dog eyes, left Her no choice in the matter.

"There's several checkpoints between Hammerhead and Insomnia. We shouldn't have too much trouble passing them."

"…which one will you have to leave at?"

"The sixth one. There's one other past that one, but it's for people leaving Insomnia."

While Prompto had been pretty perky throughout the day, he was drooping now, knowing they only had a few hours left.

Cid's guest room only had one bed, so it was a tight fit when She joined him under the covers after Her own shower. He sprawled on top of Her, not meeting Her eyes. "There's something I want to show you, before the story tonight." She had told him about Cait Sith and Vincent on the rides between Galdin Quay, Longwythe, and Hammerhead, so the only ones left were Cloud and Tifa. And Hers.

"Huh?" He looked up at that, before suddenly realizing they were no longer in the guest room. Rising off of Her, he turned in a circle, taking in the endless expanse of flowers. "Where are we?"

"This space doesn't really have a name, but I guess you could it a meeting place."

"Meeting place?" He plopped back down on the ground next to Her.

"While after tomorrow it will be a long time before we meet in person again, we can meet here, when you're asleep." Aerith told him, fingering one of Her flowers.

"…really?" His voice was full of disbelief.

"You won't end up here every time you dream, but whenever you end up here-" The field shifted to Her church "-or here, you'll see me."

Prompto started at the shift between the field and the church. "So…you won't really be leaving me? Since you have this place?"

"Yup. The special thing here, is that instead of just telling the stories, I can show you." To demonstrate, She flashed the images of Zack's story before them.

"Woah…" Blinking, Prompto started again when he realized they had returned to the guest room. "Hey, you can't just show off something that cool and then just leave!"

"Considering the point of the stories now is to get you to sleep, watching them now would defeat that purpose. Think of it as something to look forward to." She told him, rolling so they were laying on their sides facing each other. "So, tonight's story is about Cloud and Tifa."

"What about your story? The parts where you're in the stories are the bits I like the best." He asked, snuggling in.

"Don't worry, you'll see my story one day. Have to save the best for last as a treat, right?" Smiling down at him.

She could tell he was pouting, but he didn't say anything.

"Cloud and Tifa grew up together in Nibelhiem. While Tifa was the daughter of the town's mayor, Cloud was the latest in a family best termed 'eccentric' when the townspeople were feeling polite. It was just Cloud and his mother, so while he wanted friends, he didn't really know how to make them, with the other children hearing of his family's eccentricities from their parents. Tifa was friendly to Cloud, and he was drawn to her as a result. Tifa's mother died after a long illness, and not really knowing what death was, she thought she could find her by crossing Mount Nibel…"

* * *

She returned to the church to prepare the files She would give Regis. One copy of the magitek trooper data, and two copies of Prompto's file. One day, She wanted him to have this information, with a genuine birth certificate and the names of his genetic parents and the details of his life there. It would be a long time until he saw his file, however, so it was best to leave it in Regis's keeping for the time being. That task done, She let Her mind drift.

She dreamed of that distant Chance again, the slightest degree more in focus from before. The King's Mind and Body, more in focus, encountering Her on the road trip to come. The Oracle, pushing herself to the limit for the sake of destiny and duty. The King, waking up to the reality of his destiny.

And finally, of three children. Siblings sprung from the same womb, following different yet compatible paths. There were two other children at their side, even blurrier than the first trio, following the path of their fathers.

The sight of the children gave Her hope. Hope that this gamble She was taking would pay off.

* * *

Instead of guiding Opal directly to the first checkpoint, Aerith directed her to a cliff that gave a view of the Insomnian skyline. "So that's Insomnia?" Prompto asked. "What's the ripple-y thing in the sky? I can see it even without the Sight."

"That's the Wall. It protects Insomnia from attacks by Niflhiem. Initially, when the Wall was raised for the first time, it covered all of Lucis. Successive kings have pulled the Wall closer and closer to the Crown City, trading the amount of area covered for increased strength. The king generates it using the Crystal, an artifact gifted to the Lucian Kings ages ago by the Astrals." The wind seemed cold as it blew past. "Prompto…there's something I have to tell you."

He looked up at Her, worry on his face. "Did they do something else?"

She crouched down to look him in the eye. "I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to worry…but when you were smaller, they put something inside you. It's not doing anything now, but…when you cross the Wall, the Wall will…disable it in a way that is safest for the city…but not for you."

"Will it hurt? When I cross the Wall because of it?" He asked.

"I honestly can't tell you, but…I imagine so. It will start as an ache in your belly, if it does. I've let people inside the city know about it, so once you're across, they'll be able to take it out."

"I'm not gonna be awake during it, right? Not like with my leg?" There were traces of panic in his voice at the prospect.

She shook Her head violently. "No. You'll fall asleep before they start, and you'll wake up when it's over. You'll have to answer questions, but I've asked that they be put to you while you're still out of it from the medicine that made you sleep, so hopefully it won't be too hard for you."

"...There was no way for you to take care of it?" He asked, fiddling with his wristband.

"No. I'm not a doctor, and with how it was inserted, I didn't dare to chance anything by simply banishing it, like when I got rid of the fawn's carcass. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want the knowledge to take away from the experiences you had, and give you more reasons to dread arriving in Insomnia." She hugged him tight to Her, and he returned the hug with equal tightness.

Finally and with great reluctance they ended the hug. "So you'll be brave?" She asked, sniffing a little as She wiped away tears.

He nodded firmly, his eyes watery. "I will see you again one day, right? I mean in person, not in the field or that building, right?"

"Yes. It will be a long time from now, and things may not be so great when we do meet in person again, but we will meet in person again." Her eyes dry, Aerith stood back up.

Prompto leaned his head back to look at Her. Smiling down to him, She leaned down to kiss his forehead, as She had that night She saved him and other nights after. Feeling the Lifestream humming around Her, She invoked Her Power.

"May My Blessings be with you Always."


	10. Arrival

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Regis felt a familiar presence appear in his office. "I don't suppose You could make the paperwork disappear?" He asked without looking up.

"Your secretary's replacement hasn't quite learned just which papers are critical and which are optional." A familiar voice answered.

Regis looked up to see Aerith occupying the chair across from him. "My Lady." He said as he greeted Her properly.

"Your Majesty." She returned the greeting, smiling at him.

"Not that I don't appreciate Your visits, but there is usually a reason behind them." He admitted, pushing aside the file he had been half-heartedly reviewing.

A gesture of Her hand dropped a stack of folders on the desk before him. The first bore a simple label: Magitek Trooper Process. The two below were identical, bearing the name 'Prompto Argentum' on the front. Raising an eyebrow, Regis opened the first folder. "I was led to a base where the empire's magitek troopers are created. Needless to say, the details are fairly disturbing. I saved Prompto from there. We'll be arriving at the Wall in a few hours."

Before he could begin to ask the reason She was informing him of this, She continued after a deep breath. "They inserted an 'emergency termination device'. The Wall will neutralize it in a way that is safest for the City, but will poison him from the inside. I didn't dare remove it Myself, so it would be for the best if there was a team on standby to operate. The details of the insertion are in the medical history of his file. They took fucking pictures."

Regis's head shot up at Her use of profanity. While he had heard Her curse before, he had never heard Her use such a word before.

Regis closed the folder he had been examining and opened one of the 'Prompto Argentum' folders to the section labeled 'Medical History'. It didn't take long for him to come across the pictures She referred to. The quick look he had before he had to slam the folder shut was enough to understand Her choice of words. "…how old?"

"Barely three at the time. They had to wait until he was big enough for it to fit inside him. He's only a few months younger than your son." Aerith was blinking rapidly, holding back tears. "They never hid the ultimate outcome from him or any of the others. Nor did they regard them as human. Evidently, they stopped being human once they were exposed to the Scourge. In utero."

"I knew the empire had been experimenting with daemons, but I never imaged they had sunk so low." Regis drew in a ragged breath. "You know he'll have to be questioned."

"Can you have the questioning take place when he's still out of it from the anesthesia?" She looked down at Her lap. "He's already going to remember far too much as he gets older."

"Of course." Silence reigned as Regis took all of this in. "May I ask why you've brought the boy here and get a straight answer?" He finally asked.

"…I can say that it's related to your son having been Chosen. I can also say that this is Me stacking the deck for success." She admitted.

"Why does he have a birth certificate?" If the boy was meant to become a magitek trooper, what was the need for a birth certificate?

"Any of the 'units', as they are called, could at any time be drummed into the Imperial Army Officer Corp. They would need to have a legal existence if only to keep outsiders from looking too closely. My understanding is that names are randomly generated based on the letters denoting the maternal and paternal genetic sources. They could also be killed at any time so the scientists could study the bodies." Aerith sighed. "It would be for the best if anyone looking at the files has a bucket on hand. There are even more pictures."

Standing up stiffy, Regis walked around his desk and placed a hand on Her shoulder. "Our best pediatric doctors will be on standby. What time can you be expected?"

"…around 2PM? We spent the night at Hammerhead, but I want to tell him about the bomb before the first checkpoint. There's a cliff nearby that gives a nice view of the skyline."

"I'll let the Crownsguard know." He hesitated. "How is Cid?"

"Perfect vision of a grumpy old man. I heard you two made up by phone?" She looked up at him. "You know that's not the same as doing it in person."

"There is absolutely no reason why he cannot come to visit." Regis declared by way of answer.

She just laughed. "He said much the same thing." She rose to Her feet. "There's two copies of his file because I want him to have that information one day. It would be safest in your keeping."

"Of course." Sensing the visit was reaching an end, Regis bowed.

"Stop that; you know you don't have to." She protested.

"It's because I don't have to that I do it." He explained.

She just shook Her head with a gentle smile. "Is your son still intent on sleeping life away?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think I have a cat instead of a boy with how much he sleeps. No insight from the doctors behind the reason why."

"I hate to break it to you, but his sleeping habits are a result of the Crystal forging its bond with him. Given his future role, the Crystal had to start the bond at a younger age, to give it enough time to deepen and strengthen to the necessary point. With that said, sleep has also become his hobby." Aerith told him.

It was Regis's turn to sigh. "I had a feeling that was the case."

With little else to say, Aerith bowed to him and vanished. Turning back to his desk, Regis saw that She had in fact taken care of the paperwork for him, leaving only the files relating to the boy present. Sitting back down, he turned to what he supposed was a recent picture of the boy. Staring down at the blue eyes, he couldn't help but notice a spark of life in them, unrepressed by the circumstances. Perhaps that was why Lady Aerith had saved him out of all of them.

Tabling his thoughts, he picked up the phone to contact Clarus and have the team ready for the boy-Prompto, he should really be calling him-once he was inside the Wall.

* * *

It was after dinner with Noctis that Regis made his way to the infirmary where Prompto was recovering. He was asleep, having barely been awake for the required questions according to the report the doctor on hand passed him. "Were there any complications?" He asked, noting how pale he was against the white of the infirmary sheets.

"No Your Majesty. The greater part of the surgery was making sure we didn't miss anything, given how fiendishly tricky Niflheim tech can be." The doctor, who in an ironic twist had the same surname as Prompto, informed him. "It will be about three or four days before he can be cleared to go…wherever he is going."

He stood quietly with the doctor as he read over the interview. "Are you and your husband still considering adoption?"

The doctor, Eleanore Argentum, blinked at his question. "Given our schedules, it…really wouldn't wise. No matter what we may wish for otherwise." Not a slow woman, she immediately picked up on what was only a half-formed idea in his head. "Are you suggesting…?"

"He looks like he could have been yours." Regis told her.

"Even so, the council would never approve the adoption of a Niflheim 'refugee', even one his age." 'Refugee' was the closest legal term for Prompto's technical status.

"They would…if it was put to them along the lines of the two of you monitoring him for something missed." He proposed gently.

Dr. Argentum was quiet. "Do you think we missed something?"

"I have too much faith in the Lady who brought him here to believe that is possible. It would simply be a ploy for them to approve the adoption, as any active intervention on my part would only draw suspicion." He stated. "Such an outcome, however, would only happen upon agreement by all parties."

She bowed before she departed, to talk to her husband Michael about his proposal. Turning back to the glass dividing the room from the hall, Regis glimpsed Lady Aerith, improbably cradling Prompto's head in Her lap as She kneeled at the head of his bed. Raising Her head to meet his glaze, She simply smiled sadly, before returning to Her vigil.

* * *

Michael Argentum sat with his chin resting in his hand, considering what his wife had told him. She sat next to him, idly braiding and unbraiding locks of her hair. "Do you think we should?" He finally asked her.

"Are two overly busy people really the best choice to raise a boy given his past circumstances?" She countered.

"Would child services do much better, given the trend towards Nif-hate?" Came his counter. "He wouldn't worry about having to suddenly reveal anything."

Husband and wife sighed in unison.

"Don't worry." A young woman dressed in pink suddenly appeared in their line of sight. "You will do fine."

Eleanore opened her mouth to address Her, recognizing Her, but paused, not remembering Her name. "Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough. I brought Prompto to Insomnia. The two of you will do fine as parents." She reassured them, taking a seat across from them.

"…Tell us about him?" Michael found himself asking.

"He comes off as shy when he's not comfortable, but once he is, he's a ball of sunshine. Very perceptive, it is always best to be honest with things regarding him, explaining to best of your ability. He's fascinated by photography, loves chocobos and chocolate, and hates snakes. I was surprised how quickly he became comfortable around me."

"Is there anything that concerns you?" Eleanore asked.

"His 'killer instinct' has been strengthened because of the infection. Photography helps the 'itchy trigger finger', and his will is such that I'm not overly concerned regarding that. It would only be a problem if being able to pick out kill spots easily stopped bothering him, and the likelihood of that happening is remote. My main concern is his memory, since between the genetic manipulation of his healing and the enhanced senses from his infection rate, he remembers more from an earlier age. I'm afraid that easily remembering his previous circumstances could inhibit his ability to enjoy life now." Aerith informed them. "You missed nothing, and as his infection rate will only decrease going forward, there are no problems lurking on the horizon."

"Are you sure we'll do right by him? I'm worried that our time-consuming jobs could…" Eleanore trailed off here, not unable to articulate her worries regarding her and Michael's parenting ability and how their jobs would interfere with that.

"It would be a lie to say that there wouldn't be any resentment. The key is to be honest. After learning I wouldn't be able to stay with him here, he was fine after I explained the reasons. It would be naïve to think he may not resent my inability to stay, however…" Aerith chewed on Her lip, and Michael and Eleanore could see how it was near bleeding. "Frankly, Prompto is more likely to blame himself when you can't spend time with him. Nothing can change how he was told he wasn't human for the first five and a half years of life, and he will probably tend towards feeling that you can't pretend to like him for very long." She raised a hand to cut off their protests. "I'm not saying he will feel like that all the time, or that any affection on your part will be faked. As long as the quality of the time spent with him is high, he will be fine. Everyone has days when demons of the past cloud the sun of the present."

"He'll be happy for the most part, then?" Michael sought to clarify.

"Yes. As long as you are honest with him." Aerith responded.

Eleanore and Michael looked at each other. "…guess we'll need to clear out that junk room at home." Michael finally said.

Aerith smiled at the two of them, an impossibly maternal one, and Eleanore felt a question come to mind. "Who are you, exactly?"

Aerith stood up, cupping Her hands together under Her breast. "Who do you think I am?" Replying with a question of Her own.

Looking into Her warm green eyes, Eleanore felt her breath catch in her throat. She had felt this presence before, this encompassing warmth that made her think of her mother, ten years in the ground. "…Dawn Mother?" She whispered, feeling that to speak louder would break the spell.

Aerith just smiled brighter before fading away. Staring at the spot where She had been for several minutes, Michael finally spoke. "When I suggested praying to Eos for a child, I was kind of joking."

Eleanore felt dazed. "…I didn't think Eos answered prayers. She hasn't been felt since the Astrals descended."

"Prompto must be something special, for Her to have personally saved him. I thought all those stories of Her personally saving people were wishful thinking, given the whole 'friend of a friend's cousin's dog walker' feel of them." Michael admitted.

"Maybe the reason She hasn't been felt is that people haven't been paying enough attention, distracted by the Astrals." Eleanore mused, rising to shaky feet. "I should go give His Majesty our answer, and be there when Prompto wakes up."

"Yeah. I'll head home, see what all we need to get." Michael said, already thinking of the logistics of moving the things out of what was known as the junk room and wondering where the best place to buy child's furniture would be.

Given Prompto's age, his agreement to the arrangement wasn't technically required, but given the past circumstances everyone felt it was best if he felt like had some control over his future.

* * *

Prompto slowly settled into his new life in Insomnia. He wasn't really sure what to make of all the changes, least of which was having these things called 'parents'. He kept in mind his promise to Miss Aerith to be brave, while new parents Eleanore and Michael kept in mind Her advice about being honest with him. Prompto and Michael bonded over photography and machinery, the two spending hours coming up with overly-complicated devices and photographing the stages of construction. With Eleanore, the bonding happened when they curled up on the sofa, Eleanore massaging his head with one hand as she read out loud from whichever book had caught her interest. Privately, Prompto felt that the best days were the ones where he didn't think about how he was different, where it was easy to pretend that he had always been here, living as 'Prompto Argentum' and being a normal kid.

Other days it wasn't easy, when his parents' jobs meant quick greetings and farewells in the wee hours of the morning. The kids at school slightly intimidated him with their noise and antics. Most of them already knew each other before starting school, he was left trying to break into groups that had already formed.

One day, Eleanore arrived home to discover Prompto in the bathroom with a knife, having cut off the barcode on his wrist. He broke down at her horrified look, sobbing about how he just wanted it _gone_. She cried with him, silent tears as she bandaged his wrist and hugged him tight to her. They cried together again two weeks later, when the bandage came off to reveal the barcode, still as black as ever against pale skin that bore no trace of the self-inflicted injury.

Michael discovered him the second time he tried cutting off the barcode. There was anger on Michael's part at the time he discovered his attempt and when it healed perfectly, not at Prompto, but anything and everything that would drive a child as young as Prompto to such a drastic step.

Prompto was undisturbed during his third attempt, biting his lip to the point of bleeding as he sprinkled salt in the wound, hoping that maybe that would be the magic trick to keep it from coming back. Miss Aerith came to him in his dream that night, holding him tight as he sobbed into Her lap, the violent mix of his emotions spilling over. He told Eleanore and Michael when he woke, guilt curling into knots in his stomach. It broke their hearts to punish him for this, taking his camera for two weeks, yet both knew it had to be done. It would have been a month, were it not for the utterly defeated look he had when revealing undamaged skin for the third time.

Aerith cried for him when She Saw these things. His demons seemed to gaining strength, and She was at a loss as to how to help him when a chance event occurred.


	11. Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noctis slowly returned to consciousness. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't where he had been. "What is this place?" He asked, rising up on his hands and knees.

He remembered the attack by the daemon, his dad arriving and unleashing a fury of crystalline weapons at it, but he had no idea how he went from the dark roadside to what appeared to be some sort of forest in daylight. Turning his head, Noctis noticed another boy laying on the ground eagle spread. He was blond, and seemed to be snoring. Touching the boy's leg, he said, "Hey."

The blond jerked awake when he spoke. "Huh?" Sitting up, he took in his surroundings. "How'd I end up here? I was in bed a moment ago…" His voice trailed off as he noticed Noctis, who shifted to a kneeling position. "…what is this place?" The blond asked.

"I was kinda hoping you could tell me." Noctis told him.

A rustle of movement drew their attention as a strange creature walked over to them. It looked like a cross between a cat and a fox, and was white, with what seemed to be a horn on its forehead. It set down the object it had been carrying in its mouth on the ground in front of them, which on closer inspection was a smart phone. "Do you think we can call anybody?" The blond asked as Noctis picked up the phone.

Playing with the phone, Noctis shook his head. "It doesn't seem to work."

A noise emitted from the phone with his statement, as if in protest. It was hard to describe, but it was somewhere along the lines of a chirp and a meow. 'It does work!' Flashed on the screen.

Noctis got the impression the creature was talking to them through the phone. "Where is this place?" He asked.

'It's the world of your dreams. Though you're not just sleeping-you're knocked out cold. To see everyone again, we'll have to find the exit. You-' Seemingly addressing the blond boy '-are kinda along for the ride.'

"If this is his dream world, then how am I even here? I know I wasn't knocked out." The blond asked the creature.

'Dreams have been a way for people and beings to communicate throughout the ages. You meet up with a whole bunch of people when you dream; you just can't remember when you wake up.'

"So I just…wandered into his dream without asking?" The blond seemed distressed at this proposition. "Isn't that like breaking into his house?"

'Not really. It's all just one big dream world, but everyone has their own little corner of it. Don't worry; if you weren't meant to be here, then you wouldn't be.'

The blond seemed satisfied with the creature's answer. "We just have to find a way out then?"

'Yep! As long as you boys stick with me you'll be a-ok!'

"Guess we should get started. Who knows how long it will take to find it, or how much time will pass in the real world." Noctis commented.

'Time moves slower in dreams. That said, you don't want to take too long.' The creature told them.

The blond pumped a fist in the air. "Alright, here we go! Ah…" Losing momentum, he turned to Noctis with a sheepish look on his face. "…what's your name?"

Noctis just blinked. He didn't recognize him? While his face wasn't in the news as much as his dad's, people could still recognize him, between the black clothing and the Crownsguard escorts. Maybe this was a chance to make friends with someone who wasn't going to be friend with the Prince, but with Noctis. "I'm Noct." He answered, shortening his name. 'Noctis' wasn't a common name outside the nobility, and this boy didn't strike him as a noble.

The blond grinned, and Noctis was almost blinded by the warmth in his grin. "I'm Prom! Now down the yellow brick road!"

"Huh? But there's no yellow bricks, let alone a road." Noctis was confused.

"It's something my mom says when we start anything. I think it's from some story, but I don't know which one." Prom explained as they started poking around the clearing they had woken up in.

There wasn't any yellow bricks, but there were yellow crystals, giving off a kind of sparkly glow and floating at the level of their heads. "Do you think these will help us find the way out?" Prom asked.

"It certainly couldn't hurt." Noctis answered, no answer forthcoming from the creature.

Prom touched one of the crystals, jumping when it vanished. "…wanna see who can collect the most?" He proposed with a grin.

Noctis found himself returning the grin. "You're on!"

'Don't forget the goal boys!' The creature admonished.

"We won't!" They answered, following the crystals out of the clearing.

They weren't far from the starting point, when they came across some kind of plate in the ground that reminded Noctis of a button. Stepping on it, both boys yelped when a rock giant appeared, leaning down to peer more closely at them before disappearing.

'Don't worry about him! He's a big ol' softie!'

"Yeah, except it coulda swallowed us in one gulp!" Prom exclaimed, Noctis nodding feverishly in agreement.

'Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?'

The next plate was split between a sun and a moon, and stepping on it made the sun speed across sky to dusk.

Following the crystals, the pair found another plate, marked with a sun, clouds, and rain with arrows between them making a triangle. "Maybe it does weather?" Prom suggested. "Since the other one made it nighttime?"

Noctis shrugged. "Can't hurt to try." He said as he stepped on it, hiding the sun behind clouds.

Prom stepped on it himself, and the skies opened up. "Ah man, I hate rain. It's always cold." He made a face up at the sky.

"It doesn't bother me so much; everyone's lazier when it rains, so they complain less when I doze off." Noctis said, stepping off then back on the plate to end the rain.

"It's not so bad when you don't have to go out in it, and there's no thunder and lightning." Prom conceded, walking off the plate to continue on.

Just past the plate, things that looked like goblins suddenly appeared, making them jump. The creature leading them jumped between them and the goblins. 'These guys look like trouble. Better take care of them!'

It jumped up into the air with a flip, emitting a reddish light. When it cleared, Noctis found himself holding a toy sword in one hand and a hammer in the other. It looked like one the ones you'd use at a whack-a-mole game. Prom had a toy gun and a mechanical sling shot. "What, you can't take care of them yourself?" Prom asked as the boys leapt into battle with the goblins. The phone chirped, but it wasn't until the goblins were gone that they could see the response. "'Conflict builds character.' What does that even mean?" Noctis scratched his head in confusion.

"Sounds like its being lazy." Prom said.

The emoji that appeared in response wasn't one they recognized. "…maybe it's a frustrated face?" Prom wondered.

While the creature headed over to a glowing circle in the water, the boys followed the crystals off to the side first, at the end of which was another plate. Stepping on it didn't seem to do anything at first, until with a rumble something rose from the sea in the distance. It looked like some kind of sea serpent, and Noctis said as much as they watched it fly over their heads and dove into the water that held the glowing circle.

Looking at him, then to the circle, then back to him, Prom finally said, "Down the rabbit hole?"

"Now that one I do know; Alice in Wonderland right?"

"Yup!" The pair took a running leap into the circle.

They landed in what seemed to be a pet's water bowl, in a well-furnished room. Taking in how they were about the size of mice, Noctis said, "Maybe you shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey!"

The room was one Noctis recognized from the Citadel; one of those countless rooms that don't really have a name or permanent function but he had claimed to some extent as a play room. He liked it because the stuff he built generally stayed undisturbed until he changed it.

"Talk about fancy." Prom commented, taking in the surroundings as they wandered the floor.

"I guess…" Noctis said, not paying attention as he walked over a plate with a car on it.

With a poof of smoke and stars, a truck took his place. "Noct? Where'd you go? Noct?" Prom called out, before poking the truck that had taken his place. "…Noct?"

With another poof, Noctis reappeared. "Woah!" Prom leapt back in shock. "You turned into a truck?"

"I think so." Noctis looked at the plate, then to Prom.

Grinning, they leapt onto the plate at the same time, resulting in two trucks. Somehow honking a horn, the Prom-truck started over to a distance corner, the Noct-truck close behind. They poofed back to themselves when they reached the corner. "That was so cool! Almost like one of those racing video games." Prom exclaimed.

"You play video games?" Noctis asked as they began to poke around the stacks of books.

"Yup! I like first person shooters the best, but the Kingdom of Hearts series is pretty great even though it's not a shooter game." Prom answered as they encountered another group of goblins.

"Kingdom of Hearts? It seemed kind of stupid when I saw the commercial on TV." The boys had fallen into a rhyme, Prom shooting where the goblin seemed weakest and Noctis following up with a knockout blow.

"I thought so too, but my dad thought it looked interesting and got it. Probably because of the Disney parts. It's way cooler when you're actually playing it." Prom explained.

"Your dad plays video games?" Noctis had never encountered a grown-up who willing played video games.

"Not often; he and mom are like uber busy, but when he is home it's either video games or building stuff with me."

Noctis couldn't help feeling a little jealous. "Lucky, my dad doesn't go for video games. About the only time I really spend time with him is in his car. Or at dinner, but that's all formal-y"

"To be honest, it would be nicer if they could be home for dinner every night. The table is huge by myself, and I can't use the stove or oven." Prom admitted. "Why would dinner be formal?"

"I actually have to 'mind my manners' like they say and remember what all the forks are for." Noctis explained. "Especially when there's guests."

"Dude, never invite me to your house for dinner if it there's gonna be more than a knife, a fork, and a spoon." Prom told him. "That sounds like a pain."

"Yeah, it is. But he's too busy to really see him other times." Noctis mused.

The subject was dropped with that. Noctis was glad he didn't have to elaborate more on why dinners would be formal. "So Kingdom of Hearts is a lot better than the commercial makes it out to be?"

"Uh-huh. If you do play it, you're better off not healing Donald; just let him come around on his own. And the music's really pretty." Prom came across a particularly thick book. "I didn't think books came that thick."

He tilted his head to read the title. "'Encyclopedia of the Tale of Genji'? What's that?"

"I think it's some really popular story from a thousand years ago. My mom loved it according to dad." Noctis said, brushing a hand on the spine with a wistful smile. "She died when I was three, so I don't really remember her. There's some home movies, but it's not really the same." He admitted.

"At least you have something. My dad was an orphan and my mom lost a bunch of stuff from when she was a kid in a huge house fire thirteen years ago, including grandma. So they don't really have anything to remember their parents by." Prom said.

"Yeah…"

They found their way over to the table the creature was waiting for them, greeting them once they climbed up the books and blocks to the table top. 'Doing ok boys?'

"Yeah." Both nodded.

'I think we're near the ultimate exit.'

"Do you know what exactly we're looking for?" Prom asked.

'We're looking for where you feel safest. But I think there's one more area to cross before we reach it. So chin up boys, and don't forget the fun you were having. Dreary thoughts will make the travels harder.'

"Okay. So…how many crystals have we gotten?" Noctis asked.

'Noct: 65 Prom: 66.' Came the answer.

"I'm winning! Yay!" Prom cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Not by much, so don't get too attached." Noctis warned as they raced through the exit.

The boys found themselves in a city. Noctis wasn't sure what city it was, just that it wasn't Insomnia from the looks of it. Looking around, Prom said, "I think this is Altissia, cuz they have terraces right?"

"I guess so. I just know it's not Insomnia." Noctis answered.

Turning in a circle, Prom said, "I wish I had my camera, all this stuff looks so cool!"

'You could have your camera, but the pictures wouldn't follow you when you wake up.' The creature said, twining through their legs much as a cat would.

"Ah man…" Prom groaned. "I'll just have to find my way to the real Altissia when I'm older."

"I hear there's a lot you have to do to get an entry pass, though. Worse than trying to go from Gralea to Insomnia." Noctis informed him.

Prom blinked at him. "Gralea?"

"Niflheim's capital city?" Noctis prompted.

"Oh yeah…I didn't realize they let people from the empire in the Wall." Prom said as they started up the steps.

"It's not a lot, but doctors have free passage between states in conflict, per the Eos Convention. And I think they do send ambassadors; just not much gets accomplished." Noctis explained.

"Your dad works in the Citadel, then?" Prom asked innocently, as they came across a plate marked with a question mark.

"You could say so…" Noctis stepped on the plate, and soccer balls bounced out.

Prom picked up on, rolling it in his hands. "I'm no good at soccer; I keep tripping over the ball."

"I had hoped my dad would play with me when he got me a soccer ball, but there hasn't been time." Noctis said, idly kicking one of the balls.

"Maybe he'll have time when you wake up?" Prom said, a hopeful look on his face.

"Maybe…" Shaking his head, Noctis moved on from the balls.

After another encounter with goblins, the creature spoke up. 'You guys make a pretty good team!'

Prom grinned and ducked his head, blushing. "You think so?"

"I say we do." Noctis declared. "I don't think I'd want to fight these guys alone."

Prom was bright red, scratching the back of his head. "If you say so."

'Okay, we need to find a long hallway. Once we do, the safe place should be on the other side.' The creature told them, scampering off.

"So I like taking pictures with my camera and video games, what about you?" Prom asked.

"Napping. Fishing is fun too." Noctis answered.

"I tried fishing once, for like five minutes. I got too bored." Prom admitted.

"Normally waiting for something makes me sleepy, but not when I'm fishing. Don't why tho'." Noctis told, seeing a long hallway past the fountain.

Prom paused at the threshold. "…is it weird that I kinda don't want this to end?"

"Why?" Noctis was curious, since the boy had pretty much been a bundle of energy this whole time.

"I don't get to hang out with kids much outside school. And there everyone was already friends with everyone else when I started there, so even when I hang out with them, I feel out of place. There's no kids in my neighborhood either. So…this is…as much fun as I've had in a while." Prom admitted.

"I don't get to hang out with kids either. I have tutors, and when I do meet other kids, it doesn't seem like they want to hang out with me specifically."

"Cuz your dad's the king?"

Noctis jumped. "You knew and didn't say anything?! I thought I was being sneaky about it."

Prom just blinked at him. "The black was kinda a giveaway. But should I have?"

Noctis paused at that. "…I dunno."

"Besides, it's not like matters much here that you're the Crown Prince. If this was some fancy gala or something it might, but I wouldn't be at one of those anyway." Prom stretched. "This is a dream, anything's possible. Even for a plebe like me to hang out with the prince."

"Do you live in the Crown City?" Noctis asked.

"Yeah, why?" Prom asked.

"When I'm older, my dad's saying he might let me go to public school. So maybe I'll find you in real life, and we could hang out there. I mean," Noctis stopped, deflating slightly. "If you want to."

Prom thought about it for a moment. "…Insomnia's a big place."

'The very fact you were drawn into Noct's dream speaks for the connection already between you.' They turned to the creature, who sat between them. 'You'll encounter each other again. Whether you take that step to be friends when you do is up to you.'

"What do you mean?" Noctis asked.

'Some things are predetermined, like two people meeting. But the results aren't. Life's full of choices, and the results of choices are what make things interesting.'

"You sound like Miss Aerith." Prom said.

The only answer was a smiling chocobo on the smart phone.

"Miss Aerith?" Noctis asked.

"She saved me when I was younger. She said Her job was to make sure people were in the right place to make choices, regardless of what the choice was." Prom explained.

"You mean like a Messenger?" Noctis asked.

Prom just shrugged. "Well, I guess we should go on now."

"Yeah…" Noctis followed Prom and the creature down the hallway into the light.

They ran out onto the steps of the Citadel. 'Your safe place is close. But something doesn't feel right…' The creature wandered down the steps.

"He's-Its'-whatever's- right. Something isn't right here." Prom agreed as the boys followed.

A black void opened up in the circle below, and an Iron Giant rose up, lunging towards them. The creature leapt up to intercept, being patted away.

"No!" The pair shouted, frozen in place.

'Something doesn't want you to wake up…' Standing, the creature took up position between the boys and the Iron Giant. 'Don't worry! I'll protect you through your darkest dreams!'

Suddenly, Noctis heard his dad's voice.

_This one will protect you through your darkest dreams. But remember Noct; in the world of your dreams, you are king._

Feeling empowered, Noctis steeled himself. "I'm not afraid." His form wavered, and in a shower of crystal shards, an adult Noctis took the place of the child.

"Noct? Is that you?" Prom asked as he ran forward, summoning his sword to engage the Iron Giant in combat.

* * *

Prompto stood with clenched fists on the stairs, watching Noctis fight the Iron Giant. He wanted to help, but his toy weapons would be useless against a real daemon. "What can I do? It's not my dream."

'That's where you're wrong.'

Prompto turned to look down at the creature. "Huh?"

'When I said you were dragged along for the ride, I was lying. The Lady felt your despair over what you cannot be rid of, and when She Saw the Prince fighting against the darkness that would claim him as their own, She Saw a Chance for you to face your demons head on.'

Another black void appeared, a Naga shooting out. The same one that haunted his nightmares.

Staring at the Naga, Prompto felt a sense of peace fall over him, that same weird bravery from his first days Outside coming to mind. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

* * *

Noctis bit back a curse he really shouldn't know yet at the appearance of the Naga. Pausing to size it up, he felt a hand on his shoulder as the Naga lunged, a loud gunshot erupting as the Naga's lunge was interrupted. Turning his head, he saw Prom, now the same physical age as him, holding a very real revolver. He was also now dressed in Crownsguard fatigues. Prom turned to look him, grinning. "I got your back."

Bumping fists, Noctis returned the grin, returning his attention to the daemons. Somehow, with an adult Prom at his side, he felt even more confident, building on the confidence he gained from his father's words.

Re-engaging the daemons, the rhyme from fighting the goblins coming with even more ease. Prom couldn't do the same amount of raw damage Noctis could, but he could hit the tiny weak spots, making them grow and giving Noctis enough of an opening to cause more damage.

The Iron Giant fell first, collapsing into darkness with a thud that shook the ground. The Naga was trickier, so Noctis switched to magic, the fireworks he had gotten earlier now fire-loaded magic flasks. The fire pinned the Naga into a small enough spot for his sword to cause damage, even if he wasn't hitting exactly what he targeted. Prom stood back, picking at weak spots with a calm efficiency. The Naga's thrashing slowed, and Prom was able to get close enough to switch his revolver for a shotgun, taking aim at the face to finish it off.

They poofed back to their child selves once the Naga vanished back into darkness. "We don't get to stay grown-up? Not cool!" Prom complained.

"Guess we'll just have to wait to grow up in real life." Noctis told him.

"Have I mentioned I hate waiting?" He whined.

The creature ran past them to a new plate. The three stood around it in a triangle, looking down.

'Just have to step on that and your safe place will appear.' The creature told them.

Noctis looked across the plate to Prom. "How am I gonna find you in the real world?" He asked, his turn to hesitant at the end.

Prom bit his lip as he thought. "I'll put a chocobo keychain on my school bag. I don't think I'll need help to find you."

"Probably not. But I don't think I'll be in public school until I'm eleven or twelve." Noctis admitted.

"So sixth grade then?" Prom asked.

Noctis nodded. "It's a promise then." With that, he stepped on the plate.

A familiar car appeared. 'I get it now! Your safe place is your dad's car, since that's where you get to spend time with him!' The creature exclaimed.

"So if that's Noct's safe place, what's mine, if I have one?" Prom asked.

'For you, it's not so much a safe place as a safe person.' A lady appeared in the back seat, opening the door and waving.

If Noctis thought Prom's grin was blinding before, it was practically a supernova now. "Miss Aerith!" He exclaimed.

'Everyone's waiting for you guys.' The creature told them as they walked to the car, 'Miss Aerith' sliding over to give them room.

"Thanks." Prom said. "See you again?" Noctis asked.

'You bet! In you go!'

Pausing halfway in the car behind Prom, Noctis turned back to look at the creature. "Hold on, I remember your name now."

"Huh?" Prom stuck his head back out.

"You're Carbuncle, the dream guide." Noctis said.

There was an explosion of fireworks on the smart phone, the creature beaming at them.

Closing the door behind him, Noctis turned to Prom and Miss Aerith with a yawn.

"How are we falling asleep in a dream?" Prom asked through yawns, curling up to lay his head on Miss Aerith's lap.

"Dunno." Noctis replied, a welcoming smile from Miss Aerith leading him to curl up next to Prom, his head also in Her lap.

Drifting off to sleep, Noctis was dimly aware of Miss Aerith starting to sing.

_Deus dormit_

_Et liberi ignem faciunt_

_Numquam extinguunt_

_Ne expergisci possit_

_Omnia dividit_

_Tragoedia coram_

_Amandum quae_

_Et nocte perpetua_

_In desperatione_

_Auroram videre potest_

_Mane tempus expergiscend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the ending is the lyrics to 'Somnus'


	12. Meeting II

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

In hindsight, the boys' plans to meet again outside the dream world weren't well considered. Even knowing they'd meet again, given the number of schools in Insomnia, there was no guarantee Noctis and Prompto would end up in the same school. Noctis also hadn't considered how the details of the encounter would fade. By the time he entered public school to start sixth grade, he had forgotten most of the dream encounter. He remembered the name 'Prom', and blond hair, and there was something about chocobos he knew was important, but not much else. When he had regained consciousness, things happened too fast for him to think about writing any details down, and between meeting Lunafreya and the attack on Tenebrae, remembering the dream wasn't as important.

There was one boy who caught Noctis's eye. He was blond and overweight, mostly sitting in the back of the classroom regardless of the others' activities, fiddling with a digital camera. Noctis wanted to talk to him, given how familiar he felt, but he didn't want to draw too much attention. To himself or the blond boy. He had enough with the students always asking him questions about the most random things. He had no clue how many 'servants' he had; they was just people who worked there or for his dad, regardless of whether that work involved writing speeches for his dad, picking up after him, dusting all those rooms that were never used, or cooking weird green soup.

The blond boy did approach Noctis one day, in the place he usually found himself at during breaks. He wasn't sure what prompted the boy to approach him, but he was confused as to why the boy said the camera was okay when Noctis asked if he was okay after he tripped, and thinking he wanted the camera when he went to give him a hand up. If he wanted to know if the camera was okay, he would've said so, plus he wouldn't just presume to take other people's things, even just for a look, without asking.

It was later, idly doing homework on stuff he learned last year, that Noctis realized the boy had probably heard his comment when he helped him up, and might see it as an insult. It had just been an idle comment; he usually commented on how heavy things were in training. To be honest, Gladiolus felt heavier than the boy had.

Noctis may be more than a little clueless on how people interacted normally, without royalty and nobility getting in the way, but he did know it was more than likely for his idle comment to be seen as an insult. They hadn't covered anything like this in his etiquette lessons, and he had the suspicion any attempt to explain might just dig a deeper hole. Maybe this was like how dad told him to watch his words, since they had more power than that of most people?

The next day, he felt eyes on him when he was at his spot, but no one in sight when he looked. He felt it again when Ignis picked him up that afternoon. Noctis wanted to ask Ignis how to apologize for an unintended insult, but he didn't want a lecture on minding his mouth.

He kept feeling the eyes for a few more weeks when he was picked up from school. Noctis thought he had caught a glimpse of blond hair a couple times. By the time feeling the eyes had become normal, it stopped, and he mourned that loss.

He figured the blond boy decided it wasn't worth the effort to try and talk to him again. Not if he would be unthinkingly insulted. Still…

Noctis found himself looking for the blond boy as the months and years passed. The blond hair was his touchstone at the start of every new term, and it got harder to spot, until the owner blossomed in ninth grade as a social butterfly, flitting from group to group, seemingly friends with everyone. Well, everyone but him, not that he could really bring himself to blame the blond.

Mentally comparing the image of the boy that day he tried to talk to him to him now, Noctis was reminded of that old nursery story about an ugly baby bird turning into a graceful swan.

So it was something of a shock when, on the first day of tenth grade-and high school-Noctis hear a familiar voice right behind him, and a gentle slap to his back. "Hiya Prince Noctis!"

Noctis turned to see the blond boy behind him, somehow infusing the words with a casualness Noctis had never encountered. "I'm Prompto! Nice to meet you!"

"…haven't we met already?" Noctis found himself asking.

The boy-Prompto-blinked at him, like he didn't think Noctis would remember that encounter in sixth grade. Well, if he was willing to forget the encounter, so was Noctis. Smiling slightly, he just shook his head and continued on, Prompto walking beside him as he returned the slap. Prompto just scratched his head sheepishly in response.

* * *

"Eh, so you live in an apartment outside the Citadel now?" Prompto asked as they walked away from school at the end of the day.

"Yeah. Apparently it's some kind of tradition to gain independence, but I know that everyone else in the building is Crownsguard at the very least, even if they're not active anymore." Noctis told him.

"You mean since they say 'once Crownsguard, always Crownsguard'?" Prompto inquired.

"Pretty much." Noctis admitted, reveling in the experience of just walking with someone like anyone else. "Though Iggy comes by every day to make sure I eat and drop off stuff I have to look at."

"Iggy?"

"Ignis Scientia. He's been training to be my future advisor for most of our lives, but for now he bugs me about eating vegetables."

"…how does nagging you about vegetables translate into advice?" Prompto couldn't help asking.

Noctis just shrugged. Leaving it at that, Prompto stretched, crossing his arms behind his head. The motion brought his school bag in Noctis's attention, and he couldn't help noticing the two charms on it. A chocobo with Carbuncle.

"Did you ever dream about Carbuncle as a kid?" Noctis suddenly asked.

Prompto stopped walking, turning his head to look at him, grinning.

Noctis _knew_ that grin. "Prom?"

The grin grew brighter. "Noct."

A sense of relief flooded through Noctis. "I thought you didn't remember. I know I forgot most of it."

Prompto pouted. "Was I that forgettable?"

"Hey, I remembered the blond hair and something related to chocobos. And what about you? I know we've going to the same school since I entered public school." Noctis countered.

Prompto's face grew red, drawing attention to the freckles across his nose. "…you remember me from then?"

"Something about you caught my attention even though I didn't know why, like an itch you can't scratch." Noctis bit his lip and looked down. "I thought you didn't want to talk to me, after that one time and when I didn't feel you watching me anymore."

"That had absolutely nothing to do with you and everything to do with me." Prompto said fiercely, making Noctis look up.

It was Prompto's turn to look down. "…I know you probably didn't mean it the way I took it back then, but…it was a push. To do better. To be better. I…realized that I wasn't really living, just…going through the motions, y'know? Looking in the mirror…I realized I didn't like myself. So, I decided to do something about it, changing what I saw in the mirror. So one day I could walk beside you."

"…I figured you decided it wasn't worth the effort, if I was just gonna unintentionally insult you. And the way you look doesn't matter." It was the most honest conversation Noctis could recall having. It should have felt invasive, talking about things like this to someone he barely knew.

Yet it wasn't. Noctis found himself remembering what he had previously forgotten from the dream. The sense of comradery, fighting alongside each other. The time spent together numbered in hours, yet Noctis felt closer to Prompto than he did to those he'd known all his life.

Prompto shook his head. "It was always gonna be worth it; I just needed to get myself sorted."

"Why high school though?" Noctis was curious to the reasoning.

"I figured if I didn't do it now, I never would." Prompto shrugged. "I guess you can invite me to your house now?"

Another thing he forgotten floated up. "I'll remember not to have more than a knife, a fork, and a spoon for you."

Grinning at him, Prompto started walking backwards to look at him face to face. He didn't get very far before tripping. Looking down at him, Noctis could almost imagine those sweat drops the artists put on characters' heads in the comics on both their heads. "I thought exercise was supposed to help clumsiness?"

"Shaddup." Prompto glared as he took the hand Noctis offered.

Noctis remembered to keep his mouth shut this time.

Both boys suddenly paused mid-lift, turning their heads to look at the same spot in unison. "…you did hear that, right?" Noctis asked.

Prompto got fully to his feet. "Yeah. A girl giggling?"

Noctis nodded. Prompto shivered. "Hope it's not a ghost."

Noctis scoffed. "Why would a ghost be haunting a random street?"

"See, that's how it always starts! Someplace normal then bam! You got creepy kids meowing at you and girls crawling out of TVs!" Prompto waved his arms as he spoke.

"…the hell kinda movies you been watching?" Noctis had never heard of movies like that.

"Yamato horror! They're really old and in black and white with subtitles, but they're really good! They go more for creepy-scary than slasher-scary." Prompto explained.

"Yamato?"

"It's an island. Or it was. The Nifs fire bombed it like fifty years ago, so no one lives there now."

"And you watch these?"

Prompto pouted again. "I'll just have to bring some over and show you."

"As long as you agree to watch them with the lights off." Somehow, Noctis figured Prompto watched these movies with all the lights on in broad daylight.

Prompto swallowed in an exaggerated motion. "Fine."

They reached a fork in the road. "My house is down this path." Prompto pointed to the left.

"I have to go this way." Noctis pointed off to the right. "You wanna meet up here and walk to school tomorrow?"

Prompto looked startled at the suggestion. "Yeah. If you want. What time?"

"7:45 AM? It takes me a while to get up in the mornings, and I'm not really sure how long the walk will take." Noctis suggested.

Prompto grinned, and Noctis was taken aback, again, by the brightness. "See ya in the morning Noct!" He shouted as he took off down the road to his house.

"OK!" Noctis shouted back, a warm feeling nestled in his chest.

Ignis couldn't help but notice Noctis's good mood when he arrived at his apartment. "Good start to high school then?"

Ignis was taken aback at Noctis's grin. He couldn't recall the last time he had seen Noctis so cheerful. "Yeah. Hey, is there anything I have to do before I invite someone over?"

While Ignis was prepared for such an event, he wasn't prepared for it to happen so quickly. "I'll look it up and review with you. Is it a pressing invitation?"

"No. There's no rush." Noctis's good mood stayed, even through the dense financial folder Ignis had brought for him to read.

* * *

Aerith couldn't help the giggles that came as She watched the boys. She wasn't surprised they had Heard Her, and looked to where they did, even though that spot had just been Her vantage point as She watched. They were just too cute together.

* * *

It was easy, falling into a routine with Prompto. Walking to school in the morning, hanging out on the roof at lunch, stopping at the arcade on the walk home. They were in the same classes, save for the elective period, where Noctis was in political theory and Prompto was in theater.

It was two months in when Prompto first came over, Noctis having worked out his issues regarding his royal responsibilities…for now. Bearing copies of the Yamato horror movies he had mentioned and a change of clothes, Prompto was ready to hang out with a friend for the first time and have his first sleepover. Ignis was late coming over that day, and he wound up startling the boys when he entered the apartment, baffled at the darkened living room.

Ignis was nonplussed as he took in Prompto, the pair descending into giggles over their reaction, the movie paused with a pair of eyes unsettlingly close to the screen. He hadn't been sure what to expect, as all he had known was that it was Prompto encouraging the visits to the arcade. Gladiolus's impression hadn't helped, since he had met the blond for all of two minutes, tops. "Dare I ask why the windows are covered?" He finally asked, when the two calmed down.

"I dared him to watch this in the dark, since he only watched it with the lights on." Noctis said, still snickering slightly.

"Watching horror with the lights on is a perfectly legitimate way of watching it." Prompto protested. "And it's not like I get to watch it with someone else; dad hates anything with blood and mom made me swear not to make her watch any more of this fifteen minutes in." Leaning back on his hands, Prompto looked up at Ignis from his spot on the floor in front of the couch. "So you're Ignis? I'm Prompto."

"Charmed." Ignis said dryly, setting down the files he had brought over on the table. "So you're the reason Noct had taken to carrying more lunch and detouring to arcades?"

"It's not like we live at the arcade. Plus your food's the best I've ever had! You could totally open your own restaurant." Prompto told him, snacking on one of his latest attempts at the Tenebrae Mystery Dessert. "Then again, I think anyone who can cook for real is amazing, since my skill ends at 'cook on HIGH for three minutes.'"

"No TV dinners?" Noctis asked, curious.

Prompto flushed all the way up to his ears. "I forgot to set the timer one time and forgot it was in the oven. My parents came home to the fire department lecturing me on paying attention to what you're cooking and a ruined oven. So I don't get to touch the oven with supervision. Which is totally unfair, since this happened when I was nine."

"I dunno, you are pretty easy to distract." Noctis told him.

Prompto didn't bother with a rebuttal.

Taking in the interaction as he cooked dinner, Ignis couldn't help noticing how at ease the boys were with each other. It was like watching two life-long friends, rather than two new friends. He couldn't deny the warmth Prompto gave off, and he found himself opening up to the blond quicker than he expected to as dinner was served.

Subtle questioning revealed Prompto to be an average student, performing better in more creative subjects like the arts rather than math. Which was confusing, given how Noctis proclaimed him to be a mechanical guru. Perhaps it was the theoretical parts that caused difficulty. He highly enjoyed photography, showing off various photos saved to his camera. Ignis saw promise there, as the photos seemed to capture the essence of his subject.

The biggest point in his favor was he ate vegetables without complaint. Noctis eyed his enjoyment of the carrot and broccoli mix with a measure of awe and disgust. "How can you eat carrots?"

"How can you not? They're not as bad as you make them out to be. Plus they make the plate more colorful!" Prompto answered, readily accepting Noctis's portion.

"And my theory of you being distracted by bright colors only grows stronger." Noctis informed him as Ignis began to clear the table, Prompto helping, nodding as Ignis directed him through the cleanup. Bringing out vanilla ice cream, he raised an eyebrow as Noctis handed the bottle of chocolate syrup to Prompto, who proceeded to drench his portion of ice cream. "Thanks man."

"Is plain old vanilla ice cream really that boring?" Ignis asked, amused to observe the addition of chopped pecans left over from chocolate chip cookies before the concoction was mixed up, feeling sure enough in his assessment of Prompto to guess at the reasoning behind the drenching.

"Why else does it exist, except to be made more interesting? And you can never go wrong with chocolate!" Was the answer he received, himself and Noctis opting for a more traditional consumption of ice cream by not mixing everything up.

Ignis left the boys to their horror night after dinner, feeling less apprehensive about Noctis's association with the boy.

* * *

Four months in came a proper introduction to Gladiolus. He could tell the blond kid was nervous, nearly vibrating in his seat as small talk was made in the living room. When Noctis left the room for something, Gladiolus decided to comment on something he noticed when he arrived. "So you like chocobos?"

The comment brought Prompto's vibrating to a halt. "…yeah?"

"Humph. Moogles are better." He couldn't help the smirk as the kid's eyes narrowed.

Noctis returned to the living room to find Prompto wrestling with Gladiolus on the floor, putting up a determined fight despite being massively outweighed. "Admit moogles are better and I'll let you up." Gladiolus said calmly, barely winded by his struggles.

"NEVER! CHOCOBOS FOR LIFE!" Noctis was taken aback by the fierce answer, wandering over to Ignis's side, who evidently entered with the brawl in progress and declining to intervene.

"…the hell?" He and Ignis blinked at each other before turning their attention back to the fight when Gladiolus let out a decidedly unmanly yelp when Prompto bit his arm.

Prompto used the distraction to scramble out of range, flopping down behind Noctis and Ignis, panting as he glared at Gladiolus through the safety of their legs.

"Dammit kid, you file your teeth or somethin'?" Gladiolus asked as he prodded broken skin. Satisfied he wasn't going to start bleeding, he started laughing. "I knew a fight would break the ice."

"What the hell?" Noctis repeated his previous statement, Ignis merely sighing as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

"You know, most people wouldn't start a fight to get to know someone." Prompto commented as he poked at his rising bruises.

"Well most people wouldn't get into a brawl over chocobos and moogles either." Gladiolus pointed out, straightening the disturbed furniture before Ignis could start to fuss.

"Considering that includes you, I wouldn't be casting stones."

The Shield and the Friend starting laughing, noticing the stunned look on the faces of the other two. Noctis wasn't quite sure just how brawling over whether chocobos or moogles were better broke the ice between them, but neither he nor Ignis were complaining with the result, since Prompto had broken two plates and a glass from his nerve-fueled clumsiness.

Six months in and Noctis was looking forward to spending the night at Prompto's house for a change. On paper it was so they could work on their research project for biology, but all parties knew as much time would be spent on video games as on school work.

At least, until he arrived home the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, when I saw Prompto in Brotherhood as a kid, I couldn't believe it was the same person. Definitely an ugly duckling into a swan story. Japanese horror fans will recognize the references, while 'Yamato' is the old name for Japan. The Imperial Family is technically the Yamato clan.


	13. Information

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

"You're still coming over tomorrow, right?" Prompto double checked on the walk home from school.

"Yup. You sure your parents won't mind?" Noctis was sure that was a thing to check on.

"They had some time off last week for my birthday, but it's been wall-to-wall meetings for dad and surgeries for mom, so they haven't been home much this week, and probably won't be next week." Prompto assured him.

"Wait, it was your birthday last week and you didn't tell me?" Noctis was already familiar with the busy schedules of Prompto's parents and how it meant that most days Prompto just saw them when they poked their heads in upon arrival and departure.

Prompto looked at him confused. "It's just my birthday, dude. Not a big deal."

"How can your birthday not be a big deal? You know when my birthday is." Noctis questioned.

"Dude, your birthday has been a public holiday since you were like three. Everyone knows when it is, so your argument is invalid." Prompto retorted. "Before I was adopted by mom and dad, my birthday was just another day. Afterwards, I never really felt comfortable about having a party, since everyone already knew each other at school and for other reasons as I got older. They don't have any relatives still alive, so as long as I get to spend some time with them for my birthday, I'm fine with it, regardless of anything else. Though if you can get Iggy to make that chocolate lava cake for me…"

Noctis laughed at his hopeful look regarding Ignis's cooking. "How old were you when they adopted you?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Five-ish? Old enough to remember meeting them for the first time." Prompto shrugged. "They're great parents, but it would be nice if they weren't so busy."

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by a bark. "Pryna?" He blinked as the dog ran over, not to him, but to Prompto.

Kneeling down, Prompto laughed as Pryna jumped into his arms, licking his face. "Hey there Tiny."

"…Tiny?" Noctis sat down on a nearby bench, Prompto carrying Pryna over to join him.

Prompto blushed. "I couldn't think of anything better at the time."

"How do you know Pryna anyway?" Noctis had received the notebook from Luna several times since becoming friends with Prompto, but this was the first time she sent Pryna.

"I was walking home from school taking pictures one day near the start of sixth grade when I found her with an injured leg, so I took her home with me and patched her up. She stayed for a few days before disappearing. Never did figure out how she got out of the house." Prompto turned shame-faced. "I…kinda hoped that she wouldn't leave, or that her owner wouldn't look for her. I had never considered having a pet before. Though I guess it was for the best, since afterwards I learned both my parents are allergic to pet dandruff. It was a couple weeks later that I came home to find a letter from Lady Lunafreya in the mail box."

"How did she learn your name?" Pryna had migrated to Noctis's lap once she was done reuniting with Prompto.

"I bandaged Ti-Pryna up with a handkerchief that had my name on it, so it probably wasn't hard to find my address." Prompto was still slightly pink, and somehow Noctis's eyes were drawn to his freckles.

"I have a feeling our encounter came soon after that letter. I did apologize, right?" Noctis idly petted Pryna, remembering the encounter.

"A couple times now, dude. Don't worry about it; it wound up being the kick in the ass I needed, so it all worked out in the end."

The boys lapsed into silence. Finally, Noctis asked, "Do you want to write a letter to send back with the notebook?"

Prompto's blush returned full-force. "Are you serious?! She probably doesn't even remember that. Why would she want to hear from me?"

"Considering I've sent several pictures of us with the letters I've sent with the notebook? I think Luna wouldn't mind hearing from you. Especially since she sent Pryna this time; usually it's Umbra. And Luna never forgets anything relating to the dogs."

Prompto's face could have stood in for the stop sign. "…can I think about it? I don't know if I could write anything without coming across as a total nerd."

"Sure; it takes a couple days for me to write back. We don't want to run out of room in the notebook, so we usually exchange letters." Noctis told him.

Noctis checked the time on his phone. "I should probably be getting home now. See you tomorrow?"

"If I haven't died of embarrassment in the night, yeah. See ya!" Prompto's parting reply only contained a portion of his usual cheer, given how red his face still was.

Noctis looked down at Pryna, who appeared to have no intention of moving from his arms. "I'd send you home with him to visit, but I don't want to set off his parent's allergies. If you stick around until Monday Prom can spend some more time with you."

Pryna yipped in reply. Noctis guessed that Prompto was her third favorite human, after Luna and himself. Standing up, Noctis asked, "So I'm carrying you back with me?"

A tail wag was his only response.

* * *

Dinner was practically ready by the time Noctis returned to the apartment, Ignis adding the final touches. Shedding his jacket and shoes at the door, he headed to the table, only to come to a halt when he noticed in detail the file waiting for him. "What the hell is this?"

It was an ordinary manila folder, sealed with the royal coat of arms that meant it was for his-or his dad's-eyes only. What incited the question was the name on it and the picture clipped to the outside. 'PROMPTO ARGENTUM' in bold letters and a recent school photo.

"Cor asked me to pass it on to you." Ignis answered, bringing only one plate to the table.

"Do you know what's in it?"

"Nothing beyond what is on the outside." Was the answer he received.

Noctis didn't know what to do. He just knew he really, really didn't want Ignis there right now. "Get out."

Ignis, sensing his mood and having expected this reaction, merely bowed and left. Noctis scarcely noticed the bow, something Ignis hadn't done outside a formal occasion in ages, let alone his departure until the click of the lock echoed through the apartment, suddenly cavernous.

Noctis hardly tasted the food as he mechanically ate. He wasn't really hungry anymore either, but he wasn't about to let that stand in the way of an Ignis-meal.

It was testament to how distracted he was that he actually rinsed his plate before leaving it in the sink.

Noctis sighed heavily as he sunk onto the sofa, eyeing the folder he had placed on the coffee table like it was something venomous.

The problem wasn't that the Crownsguard had researched Prompto. It was a matter of routine that everyone and anyone he came in contact with would be investigated. He would not be surprised if it turned out every conceivable person on his walk home from school and the arcade had been researched.

The problem was that evidently there was something they felt he had to know about Prompto. Something that Prompto wouldn't admit to. Which was bullshit. Prompto was a terrible liar. He may dodge the question and give only a vaguely-related answer, but he never failed to answer a direct question.

Somehow, the weight of royalty felt as heavy now as it had when it seemed like everyone was reminding him that his dad would die and leave him alone one day potentially very soon. Prompto never cared that he was the Prince, readily sympathizing with him when hearing about the galas and formal wear and the million and one forks he had to deal with during such events.

Prompto was not friends with 'Noctis Lucis Caelum'. He was friends with 'Noct'. And the only way Noctis would learn about him would be in the way everyone else learned about each other; through talking and sharing experiences.

It was a good thing he didn't have any pressing assignments due the next day, because his attention was shot.

It wasn't until later, staring up at the ceiling above his bed in an unheard-of bout of sleeplessness that it hit Noctis.

He didn't even want to read the file.

* * *

Noctis was still distracted the next day, his thoughts mostly on the file hiding in his bag, which gained like twenty pounds overnight with how heavy it felt. Prompto, naturally, picked up on his mood. "You okay? Something happen with His Majesty?" He asked over lunch, Noctis mooching food off of Prompto for a change.

"No. It's something else. I'll tell you when we get to your place, alright?" Noctis tried to smile reassuringly, but it was more like a grimace.

Prompto, still worried, nonetheless dropped the line of conversation, whipping out his phone to try and distract Noctis with cat videos.

It kind of worked, until lunch ended.

* * *

The sound of Prompto's front door closing sounded as loud as his own door had when Ignis left yesterday. Prompto, full of worry and sudden nervous energy over the modest living room, starting straightening the sofa cushions, which really didn't need it.

Noctis just pulled out the folder and set it on the coffee table.

Turning, Prompto paled, and idly Noctis noticed how his freckles stood out even more than when he blushed. Prompto sank into the sofa, sighing. He looked up at him, unbearably sad. Anxious to make the face go away, Noctis wound up speaking at the same time as Prompto.

"I haven't read it."

"So you've read—wait, what? You haven't?" Prompto just looked at him, full of shock.

It reminded Noctis of the face he had that first day, when he suggested walking to school together the next day.

"No; the seal hasn't been broken, and it's impossible to fix it back the way it was once it has. See?" Noctis pointed to the immaculate seal.

Prompto just looked between Noctis's face and the seal, stunned. "…why?"

Noctis scowled. "Cuz you're my friend. And the only way I want to learn about you, is from you." Prompto jumped as he slammed the folder back onto the coffee table. "I don't give a damn about whatever the Crownsguard thinks is so damn important about you for me to know. You're not friends with the Prince; you're friends with Noct. And 'Noct' wants to learn about you the way everyone learned about everyone else regularly; by doing stuff together and talking." Noctis's face softened. "Whatever it is, you can tell me when you feel ready."

Prompto just stared at the coffee table, not really seeing it. "…I don't know if I'll ever feel ready. I've never…had to tell anyone before."

"Do your parents know?"

Prompto let out a bitter chuckle, a sound Noctis hadn't know he could make. "Of course; they're Crownsguard."

Okay, that was surprising, but Noctis pushed on. "Does whatever it is endanger your life?"

"…not to my knowledge?"

"Then I'm not gonna press."

Prompto still looked uncertain. "What if I'm never ready to tell you?"

"Then it's obviously not as big a deal as it's being made out to be."

Prompto looked ready to argue the point, but decided against.

Quiet stretched between them, the only sounds those from the neighborhood outside. "…What do we do with it?" Prompto finally asked.

"I can't just give it back. I don't want temptation hanging around, but all the appliances at the apartment are electric and there's no candles or matches. And the fire alarm goes off if the guy two units down burns dinner." Noctis glared at the folder, wishing he could set it on fire with his glare alone.

"I'm sensing a story here." Prompto commented, beginning to return to normal.

"…there may have been an incident involving me, matches and candles, and an antique rug when I was ten. Even though Dad admitted that the rug was butt-ugly and no real lose, I'm still not allowed around fire starters." Noctis just looked up at the ceiling, a faint blush gracing the bridge of his nose.

"We have a grill in back." Noctis looked at Prompto. "Well, dad calls it a grill; it's really just a big metal bowl on a tripod. But there's a grill rack in it…and charcoal from summer left."

On the same wavelength, the boys grinned at each other.

* * *

"It's not booby-trapped, right?" Prompto questioned, after filling the grill with charcoal and kindling, and adding some lighter fluid.

"You've been playing too many video games." Noctis retorted, matches in hand. "As long as I'm the one actually putting it in the fire, we'll be fine."

Prompto didn't look entirely convinced, but said nothing as Noctis lit a match to start the fire. After waiting for the flames to build up, he tossed the folder into the fire.

While it was satisfying to watch it burn, it did get boring after a few minutes. "So what do we do while it burns? We can't leave it alone." Noctis asked.

Grinning, Prompto just pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers. Grabbing to convenient sticks, he stuck a marshmallow on each. Passing one to Noctis, he held his own over the fire, toasting the marshmallow.

"Why are we toasting marshmallows?"

"What, you've never had s'mores?" Prompto asked, jerking his marshmallow out as it caught on fire to blow it out.

"S'more?" Noctis asked, confused as he watched Prompto stack half a chocolate bar on a graham cracker half, pulling the marshmallow off the stick between the chocolate and other graham cracker half.

Holding his creation out to Noctis to try, Prompto proclaimed, "See? S'more."

Taking a bite, Noctis immediately saw the appeal and began toasting the marshmallow on his stick. "You can do them in the microwave if you nuke it for like five seconds, but why waste a perfectly good fire?" Prompto admitted.

After several s'mores, and poking the folder to make sure it all burned, Noctis turned the conversation to the official reason he came over. "So. Research report on chocobos. Where do we start?"

Prompto pulled out his phone. "I know someone who can give us a starting point."

"This isn't gonna turn out like when you had me interview Cor for that Crownsguard history report, right?"

"Hey, they never said we couldn't use a person as a source. Well, before we did it. There was nothing about asking someone knowledgeable on the subject about where to start." Prompto retorted as he flicked through his contacts before finding the number he was looking for.

Hitting the call icon, it didn't take long to be connected. Prompto put the phone on speaker as the person on the other end picked up. "Prompto, for the fiftieth time, I am not sneaking you into the lab to see the dwarf chocobos we're working with." A female voice said in lieu of a greeting.

"Hello to you too Chrissy." Prompto greeted the woman. "I promise this isn't about me begging to see them, okay?"

'Chrissy' sighed, "What is it?"

"I've got a school research project on chocobos, so I was hoping you could give me a good starting point?" Prompto gave the phone puppy dog eyes despite the impossibility of Chrissy seeing them.

"I thought research projects were about finding the information yourself?" Came the amused answer.

"There is absolutely nothing against asking someone for a starting point." He protested.

Noctis could practically hear the eye roll over the phone. "Start with 'The Mahoujin Chocobo Guide'. It's fifty years old, but practically everything on chocobos will lead you back to it."

"Is there a more recent edition?" Noctis asked.

"Nope; the Mahoujin clan was wiped out when Yamato was fire-bombed. If there were any survivors, they wouldn't have published under that name if they continued in chocobos." Noctis could hear the rustle of papers. "You have dad's number right? He might know of something more recent; my focus is more on the biology and genetics, not behavior. And you owe me dinner."

"Why do I owe you dinner?" Prompto asked.

"Because you promised to buy me dinner for my birthday and that was three months ago?" Chrissy reminded him. "Though if you bring food made by that one friend you have that works too."

"Obviously coming to Insomnia has done you good." Prompto said, licking melted chocolate off his fingers.

Why Noctis's eyes were tracking his tongue as he did this, he didn't know.

"Turns out I just needed to get out of my twin's shadow; just didn't realize it. You got that long weekend coming up right? Let's meet up one day then, alright?"

"Yup! Talk to you later!" Prompto said.

"Bye Prom. Bye, royal friend I'm not supposed to know about." Prompto squawked as the call ended.

Sensing the question, Prompto spoke. "That was Chrissy. Her dad runs a chocobo rental business in Duscae. She came to Insomnia for the biology program at the university."

Noctis chuckled. "I should've known you'd know anyone and everyone involved with chocobos." He poked that the charcoals. "I think it's all burned up now."

"Looks like it. So, why don't we look up that book she told us about while we eat?" Putting the fire out, Prompto lead the way back into the house. "Cheesesteaks work for you? There's this great little place like three minutes from here."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Noctis groaned, hugging onto his pillow. Why was Ignis bothering him? "Noctis, it's almost noon. On Saturday. You have training in twenty minutes."

Noctis shot up as the words sunk in. "SHIT!" He fell onto the floor as he tried to scramble out of bed, taking Prompto with him as their legs were tangled together.

Well, that explained why the pillow breathed.

Ignis made a disapproving noise at his profanity, but neither Prompto-rudely awakened by the fall-, Dr. Argentum-standing in the door with Ignis-, or Mr. Argentum-rubbing his eyes, drawn out of bed by the commotion-, seemed to notice. "Tell me you weren't up all hours of the night playing Kingdom of Hearts."

Dr. Argentum covered her mouth as she yawned. "They were out when I got home at three. Michael?"

Mr. Argentum shrugged. "The light was still on at 1:30 AM when I got in. Did you use the grill yesterday Prompto?"

Prompto, processing the scene in his room as Noctis scrambled for his things, just said, "Maybe?" Attempting an innocent look.

"You forgot to empty the charcoal out. Why were you using the grill at the start of November anyway?" Mr. Argentum chuckled.

"Noct's never had s'mores before." Prompto climbed back up into bed.

Dr. Argentum just looked bemused. "The microwave not good enough anymore?"

"Not for the first time! Have to get that burnt marshmallow experience the first time!" Prompto pulled Noctis's phone out from under him, the screen filled with text notices and reminders from Ignis.

Grabbing the phone, all of Noctis's stuff was together barring his shoes at the door. "See ya Monday Prom. Thanks for letting me stay Dr. Argentum, Mr. Argentum." He said as he bid goodbye to the household.

"Not a problem. Have a good day?" Dr. Argentum tentatively said as she followed Noctis and Ignis to the door.

"You as well." Ignis replied, elbowing Noctis into repeating his words as he ushered him out the door.

Locking the door, Eleanore went back upstairs, where her boys were sitting on Prompto's bed, leaning into each other half asleep. "What was the paper in the grill? It couldn't all have been kindling." Michael asked when she returned.

Prompto sat up straight, remembering yesterday. "He got my file. He got my file and didn't read it. Never crossed his mind." His voice was full of wonder, still not quite believing it.

"So you two burned it?" Eleanore asked.

"Well, he did. So it's not technically destroying Crown property?" Prompto scratched the back of his head.

The parents chuckled. "No, it's not if he did the destroying. Did he ask about it?" Eleanore sat down on the other side of Prompto.

"He asked if you guys knew and if my life was in danger because of it. He…just said I could tell him when I was ready. And if I was never ready, then it…it wasn't as big a deal as it was being made out to be." It was sinking in now, what had happened yesterday and what it meant.

Eleanore and Michael smiled softly at his amazement, hugging him between them. "I'll be doing lasagna later today, okay? For now I'm going back to bed."

Prompto nodded as his parents got up, his mom kissing his cheek. The forehead was reserved for Miss Aerith, and Eleanore never contested. "Make sure you empty the grill before the end of today, yeah? I'm gonna…do something. Since I'm awake." His dad said as they exited.

"Hey, Mom? Dad?" They paused at the door. "I love you."

"I love you too Prom." His parents said together, smiling as they closed the door.

Prompto flopped back down on the bed, absently grinning up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe that Noct had actually done that yesterday. Having him destroy a chance to learn about his past when it was handed to him on a silver platter? Priceless. He knew the folder and the contents were only copies, but it still left a warm and fuzzy feeling, now that the action had fully sunk in. Picking up his own phone, Prompto texted a reminder about asking if Ignis could make that chocolate lava cake to Noct. He wasn't sure why Chrissy called Ignis his friend, but he wasn't in the mood to quibble over details at the moment.

That done, Prompto pulled up the Kingdom of Hearts soundtrack in the music app before rolling back over, not quite ready to get up but not wanting to go back to sleep.

* * *

After training, Noctis brought up the subject with Ignis and Gladiolus. "Hey, I just found out Prompto's birthday was last week; what do you think I should get him? He asked if you could make your chocolate lava cake for him Ignis, but I'd like to get him something myself." Noctis asked.

"He likes chocobos, so what about something chocobo-related?" Gladiolus suggested.

Noctis hummed in thought and shrugged, still undecided.

"The folder I brought you Thursday didn't happen to begin a new life as ashes?" Ignis asked, already suspecting the answer but curious to see if Noctis would admit to it.

"The only way I want to learn about Prompto is from him. End of story, and any other files I get about him will meet the same fate." Noctis answered, scowling.

Ignis simply left things at that as Noctis left to have dinner with the King. "Do you think I should get the kid anything? I mean, you're making a cake and Noct is going to get him something." Gladiolus asked as he and Ignis headed to their own palace quarters.

"Prompto's interested in photography, so perhaps a book on photography?" Ignis suggested, already starting a list of what he would need for the cake. "I plan to also make the curry he enjoyed two weeks ago."

"Kinda weird isn't it? I mean, I know I'd call the kid a friend, but to him we're probably just guys who work for Noct." Gladiolus commented.

"I feel the same. I have the feeling, however, that Prompto may feel we only put up with him for Noct's sake. He's been quick to leave should both of us arrive, and when I overheard Noct addressing this with him, he said that whatever we had to do with Noct was more important than any plans he himself had with Noct. Noct was unable to fully banish the notice." Having arrived at Ignis's rooms, Ignis retrieved a slim binder from a shelf. "I've picked out Prompto from Noct's school photos; they've been attending the same schools since Noct entered public schooling." He flipped it open to a class photo from sixth grade, pointing to where he had circled Prompto in the group.

Gladiolus whistled. "Damn; puberty did the kid good. Didn't Noct say he runs?"

"He does. I don't have a good reason, but…I think Prompto is in for the long haul." Ignis admitted, frustrated that he couldn't pin down a specific reason.

"Noct didn't let those kids who just wanted to hang out with the Prince stick around for very long; if Prom was like that, he would've be gone before now." Gladiolus slung an arm across Ignis's shoulders. "Looks like we have a birthday party to plan."

* * *

"So you burned the latest file Ignis brought you?" Regis asked. It was a very causal dinner in the King's rooms. By very causal, there was pizza and just himself and his son on a sofa, a nearly unheard of occurrence.

Noctis froze mid bite. Regis was amused to note he appeared to be going through every profanity he knew in his head. "…I thought Prom was being paranoid when he asked if the folder was booby-trapped."

Regis chuckled. "Truthfully, I didn't know you had until you just confirmed it." Noctis was definitely on a profanity recital in his head now. "I suspected that would be your reaction when Cor informed me he was giving you a copy of young Mr. Argentum's file. Did you even open it?"

Noctis scowled at his slice of pizza. "No way! Never crossed my mind. Anything else the Crownsguard thinks is so damn important about him will meet the same fate; Prompto can tell me himself. And if he's never comfortable with the idea, then it's not the big deal it's being made out to be." Setting down his pizza, Noctis slouched back into the sofa. "You remember that dream I told you about, after I fell unconscious after the daemon attacked, with Carbuncle and the blond kid? Promptos's that kid."

"No wonder you've felt such a connection with him. Does he remember?" Regis asked, curious.

"Remembered more than I did, since he evidently promised to put a chocobo on his school bag. I noticed it with a Carbuncle charm the first day of high school. I remembered the chocobo, but not the specifics. He tried talking to me in sixth grade, but for various reasons he waited until high school to try again." Noctis admitted. "I just learned his birthday was last week. I don't know what to get him though. He's into photography, but his parents got him a camera this year; he was showing it off last night. Gladio suggested something with chocobos but…I don't know. He asked if I could get Ignis to make his chocolate lava cake, but that doesn't really count." He explained, frustrated.

"I think it doesn't matter what you decide to give to him, since you're worrying so much over the choice." Regis told him gently. "And you still have tomorrow to get something, correct?"

"Yeah…guess you're right. Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Noct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like destroying Crown property to cement a friendship.


	14. Living

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

With Regis's permission, Noctis ended up raiding their media library for Prompto's gift. They wound up with multiple copies of practically every movie released without even trying, so it seemed like a good place to look for more of those Yamato horror movies Prompto liked. He knew Prompto owned all of the 'Ju-On' series movies, and the first one in 'Ringu', so those were his starting points.

Noctis settled on two different movies: 'Reincarnation', which was billed as coming from the same director as the 'Ju-On' series, and 'Rashomon', which wasn't specifically horror, but appeared to have the kind of twists Prompto enjoyed in his movies and video games.

Gladiolus, roped into taking his sister Iris shopping, stumbled across a pair of figures: a chocobo and a moogle, dressed in karate gear and in fighting stances ready to rumble. Iris, learning that Gladiolus was buying it for a friend of Noct's, insisted on tossing in a mini chocobo plush, specifically from her. "Why you buyin' Prompto something, you haven't meet him." Gladiolus pointed out later, as they struggled to wrap the gifts.

"If Noct's giving him a birthday gift, and if you're giving him a birthday gift and Ignis is cooking for him, then he has to be pretty special, right?" Iris pointed out. "And not knowing him can be easily fixed by me coming to the dinner tomorrow."

Gladiolus was prepared to say that it was just supposed to be the four of them, but the look on his sister's face meant that she would find her own way to Noct's apartment if he didn't bring her.

Remembering Chrissy from the phone call, it wasn't very hard for Noctis to look up her number on his own. There was only one 'Chrissy' in the biology department working with chocobos, even if the phone directory gave her first name as 'Christiana'. "So you're doing a little party for Prompto tomorrow?" She clarified when he told her of his plans. "Unfortunately tomorrow is my day to be in charge of the chocobo barn, or I'd be there. But keep your phone on; I'll be sending a media file within the next hour."

"How did you meet Prompto?" Noctis asked, curious.

"He spent a few days at my dad's chocobo post…ten years ago? Yeah that's right; he was five then and just turned sixteen last month. He was so cute as a little kid! Mom, Sis, and I were practically in cuteness overload during his visit, and living with chocochicks meant we had a high threshold for cuteness. Miss Aerith brought him." Chrissy told him, squealing slightly as she remembered five-year-old Prompto.

"Miss Aerith? He's mentioned her a few times." Noctis said, leaving unspoken his questions about Her.

"I don't really know how to explain Miss Aerith, but She travels all over Eos helping people. She usually stops for at least one day at the post when She's with a kid, but She and Prom spent three days. He still has the album we put together for him. It was never actually said out loud, but I'm pretty sure Prom's circumstances before weren't very good. Truth be told, Prompto convinced me to come to Insomnia in person to finish my study program since I started it as a correspondence student. Best decision ever." Chrissy told him, slightly reminiscing. "If you hurt him I will kick your ass, royalty be damned."

Noctis just stared at the phone, before he finally answered, "Considering I have no intention of doing so you needn't worry. You'll have to get in line should the impossible happen."

"Good. It's been a long time since Prom's been so cheerful. Don't forget to leave your phone on for my media file." Chrissy reminded him as she wrapped up the conversation.

"There exist people who turn their phones off?" Noctis joked as he bade her goodbye.

It didn't take long for the promised media file, labeled 'Prom Bday', to arrive. Noctis could only laugh when he opened it. Prompto would definitely love it.

* * *

Somehow Noctis managed to keep his mouth shut on the birthday dinner throughout the school day. It was a strange feeling, being excited for someone else. On Prompto's end, he figured Noct was excited about writing Lady Lunafreya, even though he hadn't been excited previous times. "Was your weekend good after I left?" Noctis asked over lunch.

"Yeah; Mom did lasagna Saturday. She doesn't like that one cheese, that cottage cheese type one, so there's more layers. She had to go back to work Sunday, but Dad was still home. They were totally not fooled about the grill." Prompto answered, shamelessly mooching food off of Noct in addition to his own lunch.

"What do they do in Crownsguard anyway?"

"Dad does something with mechanical engineering I think; that's what his degree's in. Mom's more like a contractor; her specialty is pediatric surgery, so most of the time she's at the different children's hospitals. They paid for medical school, so I guess the right word would be reservist?" Prompto shrugged. "Did you check for that book Chrissy told us about in your library?"

"I totally forgot. Dad distracted me when he asked after the file." Noctis admitted.

"I told you it was booby-trapped!" Prompto exclaimed.

"Not really; he just guessed my reaction." Noctis told him. "I was the idiot who wasn't prepared and admitted to it."

"Hey, you wanna come over and see Pryna? I haven't sent the notebook back so she's still here." Noctis asked.

"Yeah, if I'm not intruding on anything." Prompto answered.

"One day you'll believe me when I say you're not intruding. Ignis and Gladio do like you; Ignis's going to do the cake today." Noctis told him, scowling slightly at Prompto's blindness regarding how Ignis and Gladiolus felt about him.

"Really!? Sweet! Best dinner ever!" Prompto cheered.

"What, no leftover lasagna waiting at home?"

"No way; even when it's made in the largest pan we have it doesn't last past the day after."

"One day I'll have to come over and mooch dinner off you for a change." Noctis snickered at the vaguely dreamy look on his face remembering how good the lasagna was.

* * *

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Iris were waiting at the apartment, according to the text Noctis got as they reached the arcade. "Do you mind if we skip today? Ignis wants to time the molten part of the cake correctly."

"Chocolate always comes first!" Prompto agreed with a grin.

/Why is Iris there?/ He texted Gladio.

/Evidently the fact we're doing all this means Prompto's special so she wants to meet him. Even got him a birthday present./

/LOL/

/I'm pretty sure if I hadn't brought her with me she'd have found her own way over./ Gladio admitted with an emoji bearing a sweatdrop.

/LMAO/ Noctis was well aware of Gladio's reluctance of letting Iris wander anywhere alone.

Pryna was waiting for them outside the apartment building, running over to Prompto once they were in sight. Prompto just laughed as he picked her up. "Are you going to write a letter to Luna?" Noctis asked as they entered the elevator.

Prompto blushed. "Nah…anything I think of sounds too lame. I do have a printout of a picture I got of the Citadel at dawn to send."

"The fact you are willing to be awake before dawn confuses me." Noctis told him as the elevator arrived at his floor.

Prompto just shrugged. "I don't get how you can sleep anywhere and everywhere, so we're even." He replied at Noctis unlocked his door.

Iris was waiting on the other side. "So you're Prompto? I'm Gladdy's sister Iris! Nice to meet you and happy birthday!" She said as she held out her gift.

Prompto, halfway through removing his shoes, just blinked. "…thanks? Nice to meet you too?" He tentatively accepted the gift as she shook it in his face.

His eyes tracked from Iris to the kitchen, where he could smell that curry he absolutely loved from two weeks ago, and to the table, where Gladiolus's and Noctis's gifts sat. "Huh?"

Noctis just smiled as he pulled Prompto farther into the apartment. "What, did you really think I'd not do anything for your birthday?"

"Yeah; you're our friend too, not just Noct's." Gladiolus told him from his spot on the sofa. Ignis made a noise of agreement, distracted by his cooking, and Pryna yipped in agreement.

"…thanks, guys…" Prompto just said, everyone ignoring the slightly watery-eyed look on his face.

It was probably one of the best meals Prompto ever had, up there with his first meal Outside with Miss Aerith and the meal he had with his parents when he finally reached his weight goal right before ninth grade. It was about that time when Prompto realized just how much Eleanore and Michael cared for him, with all the effort they had gone to in helping him learn how to make healthier meals and cheering him on. Eleanore had gotten him some cream that really helped the stretch marks on his torso, and Michael would occasionally join him on his runs when he was home. It was the first time Prompto said 'I love you' to them truly, and not just as an automatic response when they said it to him.

Iris was totally fascinated by Prompto, for reasons he didn't fully get, but he was willing to go along with it, if only to keep big brother Gladdy off his back. Sitting there as they all laughed together, sneaking bits of meat to Pryna under the table and accepting the serving of vegetables Noct passed on to him when Iggy had his back turned, Prompto felt the memory of that distant dream he had at Galdin Quay rise up, and he recognized that what he was feeling now was the same thing he had felt in the dream.

The chocolate lava cake did not last very long once Ignis brought it to the table, leaving the vanilla ice cream he had intended to serve with it behind. Prompto got a huge kick out of the figures Gladio had gotten him, quickly setting them up so the chocobo was winning, despite the twin scowls from Gladio and Iris. Once dinner was cleaned up, he put on 'Rashomon' to watch with everyone. "This is supposed to be a movie classic; they just haven't remade it to death like 'The Magnificent Seven'." Prompto explained as everyone settled in with popcorn, Pryna curled up between himself and Noct.

After the movie, Prompto was willing to accept a ride from Ignis back to his house for a change, Iris still chattering away at him despite the yawns. Somehow, returning to his empty and darkened house didn't bother him today. His phone chirped as he received a media file from Noct. /Forgot to send this earlier; Chrissy sent it to me for your birthday./

Opening the file, Prompto squealed. It was a video of the dwarf chocobos Chrissy was working with. Half the size of standard chocobos, they retained their chick-like appearances, their adult feathers more like a standard chocochick's downy ones then the standard adult's water resistant ones.

* * *

He opened his eyes to the Church after he went to bed as his five-year-old self. He didn't get why he was always five years old when he saw Miss Aerith, but he went along with it. She giggled as he leapt at Her, catching him in a spin. "Have a good birthday dinner?" She asked, settling down in the flower patch.

"Yup! I still can't believe they did all that, let alone that Noct didn't even want to read my file!" He told Her, the chocobo plush in his arms, much as it was in the real world as he slept.

"He only wants to learn about you from you, so of course he didn't want to read it." She told him, duplicates of the figures Gladio had given him appearing between them. Picking the moogle one up, She said, "I challenge you kupo! For the honor of the Mog King!"

"I accept!" Prompto said as he grabbed the chocobo to begin their fight.

"Kweh! I win!" He said as the chocobo delivered a final chocobo kick to knock out the moogle.

"Curses!"

"That sounds more like a villain being defeated, not a moogle losing." He told Her.

"That was the best I could think of!" She defended. "So, which story do you want to watch?" She asked as the building faded away.

"…when Cloud had to dress up as a girl?" He really wanted to see Her story, but it never felt like the right time to ask for it.

She giggled. "He's never lived that down, even after all this time." With a gesture, the story began to play.

"Why did he go to all that trouble, if he just needed to dress like a girl?" Prompto asked, taking in the final result after all the hoops they had to jump through to get the best items.

"Cloud felt that it wasn't worth doing unless he went all out." Aerith explained as Cloud was picked by Don Corneo.

The building faded back in after Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith fell down into the sewers below. "When will I get to see Your story? It never feels like the right time to ask to see it." He complained, curling up with his head in Her lap for a back rub.

"It'll be time soon, I promise." She assured him. "Do you think you'll ever feel ready to tell Noct?" She didn't need to explain what She meant.

He sighed, "I don't know. I've never had to tell anyone, so where would I even start? How do I even bring it up?"

"When the time comes, you'll know how." She told him gently, as he drifted to sleep.

Aerith held him for a few more minutes before She let him fade away to his own dream world. Her image of the King and his Men on their journey was nearly completely in focus, with only the slightest haze around the Body, the Mind, and the Soul. With a different gesture, She sent a photo of Noctis and Prompto curled up together in his bed from Saturday morning to his desk, making sure to send a copy to Eleanore's phone. It was a photo Eleanore herself wanted to take, but Ignis had woken the boys before she could grab her own camera. She didn't bother with a note, just adding a cartoon drawing of Her head giving a peace sign. Holding a copy of Her own, She couldn't help noticing how at peace both boys were in their sleep.

* * *

Prompto hummed to himself as he walked home from school alone. He had woken up Tuesday feeling utterly miserable, his head feeling full of cotton wool, his throat dry and scratchy, and simultaneously sweating and shivering. He sent a panicked text to his mom with the symptoms, proclaiming he was dying. Somehow he managed not to misspell everything, despite the glow of the phone making his head pound. Arriving home shortly after receiving the text, Eleanore diagnosed a sinus infection, and assured him that he wasn't dying. "You sure? It feels like it." He whined.

Being sick was not something he could recall experiencing; all his previous medical encounters were because of injury, and this was far worse than nearly freezing or feeling his leg being set. He would concede that his leg being set was his worst medical experience period, but for now he was still trying to deal with being sick for the first time ever. "I'll call the school and let them know you'll be out a couple days. I can get some antibiotics for you, but unfortunately the best thing for something like this is rest and medication to treat the symptoms so you can rest easier." She told him, tucking him back in and sweeping his bangs off his forehead. "After I call the school, I'll go get the antibiotics and some over the counter sinus medicine for you. I'll get some chicken soup as well."

"Don't you have surgeries today?" He asked, feeling a little guilty for drawing her away from work.

"There's plenty of other surgeons available. Besides, one of my boys is sick; even though it's something minor, I'd rather be home hovering then at work." Eleanore told him as she exited, leaving his door open.

Prompto managed to text Noct to let him know, only to receive a text on Noct's number from Ignis, informing him Noct had the same thing and adding his and Gladio's numbers to his contacts.

He spent the next couple days mostly sleeping, interspaced with bowls of chicken soup and hot tea. Eleanore had to prod him into eating, given his lack of appetite. He felt well enough Friday to go to school, with a note from his mom that let him have his antibiotics and sinus medicine with him. Having a doctor for a mom was pretty nice, even if he wouldn't be able to fake being sick.

A text from Ignis told him Noct wouldn't be in, but asked him to come over Sunday so they could try to work on their chocobo research project.

Entering his house, Prompto suddenly noticed a pair of shoes he didn't recognize. Tracking the shoes from the door to the table, he paled when he noticed his guest. "Your Majesty!?" He squeaked, willing to admit to just a girly noise.

Regis looked like the average businessman in a regular three piece suit, albeit of a far nicer quality than the typical businessman, and in shades of black. Before becoming friends with Noct, Prompto hadn't realized black had shades. He smiled in a reassuring manner, "Pardon me for the intrusion, but given the amount of paperwork involved for a formal meeting, this felt like a better option."

"No…no it's…fine?" Tentatively, Prompto took off his shoes and sat down across from Regis. He may not have drowned in etiquette lessons like Noct had, but he was sure there was something he was supposed to do. His mom had gone back to work today, so he was at a loss.

"You needn't stand on any sort of ceremony, especially as this is your own home." Regis told him, after a couple minutes of silence had passed, taking in the boy's nervous energy.

"Why are you here?" Prompto asked, feeling a little rude for being so blunt, but not really sure of a more polite way to phrase it.

"As I said, the amount of paperwork for a formal meeting is ridiculous; you and Noctis would have finished high school by the time it cleared. It seemed an unnecessary hassle just to meet my son's friend, even," Regis's voice pitched a little lower, becoming more serious. "though said friend is a Niflheim refugee in all practicality."

Prompto's nervous energy stilled. His gaze fell to the table, too intimidated to meet the king's gaze. "How much do you remember?" Regis asked gently.

"Too much. Even more when I dream." Prompto bit his lip. "Is this the part where you tell me to stay away from him?"

"Stars above, no." Prompto's head shot up at that. "I would have to be completely ignorant to not have noticed the bond between Noctis and yourself. Despite appearances, I was young once, and am fully aware that the best way to get a teenager to do something is to make it forbidden. You are the only friend my son has made outside the 'royal bubble', as I refer to it, and such a thing is a very rare occurrence for those of us inside the bubble." Regis smiled gently. "And to doubt your character would be to doubt Lady Aerith's judgment."

"You know Miss Aerith?" Prompto asked.

"During the war, She saved myself and my companions. Her judgment is not something to be questioned."

"It seemed like there's a lot of people She's helped. Guess it fits, with what She said about getting people to where they're needed to make certain choices." Prompto admitted.

"That is possibly the best description of what She does." Regis agreed, reaching into a briefcase Prompto hadn't noticed until now. "She left this with me when She alerted me to the danger crossing the Wall would place you in." He set a folder on the table. It was embossed with a trio of flowers, the same ones that were at Her Church. "She wanted you to have this information one day. It has all the details of that time in here. It's fate is up to you." Regis informed Prompto.

Regis pulled another item out of the briefcase. "What I'm about to offer you is only on this side of legal, and isn't something to be discussed with anyone."

The item was a form for admittance to the Crownsguard gun range. All his information was filled in, and his parents' signatures were on it. "Staying at my son's side is potentially dangerous, and it would be preferable for you not to have to rely on half-remembered training and arcade games. You'll need to sign as well, since you are now sixteen." Picking up the briefcase, Regis stood stiffy, the cane that had been his companion in the TV appearances of the last several months absent. Prompto paused in the action of attempting to help, realizing help was probably not wanted.

A man who resembled Gladio and Iris was waiting outside with a scowl and the cane. Nodding to Prompto in parting, Regis accepted the cane, ignoring the scowl as he entered his car.

* * *

Prompto absently wandered up to his room, his folder from Miss Aerith and the gun range form in his hands. Accepting the implied offer was no brainer, and he signed the form, reviewing the instructions for first time admittance and looking up the address. It was pretty close, surprisingly, to Noct's apartment building, so it appeared like he'd be able to get there pretty easily.

Setting the form under his wallet, he turned his attention to the folder. Sighing, he spun his chair, blushing as he caught sight of the photo Miss Aerith left on his desk, posted on the wall. He didn't get what about the photo was so cute, according to his mom, but it was still a nice picture.

You're stalling, he told himself. Shaking his head violently and taking as deep a breath as he could with his clogged sinuses, Prompto opened the folder.

On top of the stack of papers was a birth certificate, bearing the names of his genetic parents. He guessed they should really be called birth parents, but he had a dim memory of the womb tanks the unit fetuses grew in. A sticky note in Miss Aerith's handwriting informed him that since any one of the units could be selected for the Imperial Officer Corp, an official birth certificate was needed, if only to keep those unconnected to the program from looking too closely.

Beneath was a family medical history, with photos of his genetic parents. Eyeing the mean look on the face of his genetic father, 'Verstael Besithia', Prompto decided it was no great loss to not know him. The photo of his genetic mother, 'Pamela Kania', seemed really familiar, and not just because of the resemblance between her and his mom.

She looked like the woman from his dream, the one he tries to save from the huge snake, only for her eyes and mouth to be leaking the blackness as he reaches her. Setting the labeled photo aside for now, he turned to the next item.

He would definitely need his mom's help understanding the medical history section. The terms were almost like another language. He blanched as he came across the photos of his broken arms, broken leg, hypothermia episode, and the 'emergency termination device' insertion surgery. Taking in the size of what they had put inside him, Prompto was very, very glad they had opted to put him under for it. Realizing what had been in him made it easier to understand the sensations he had after he woke up in Insomnia, like there was a background motion and noise that was suddenly gone. The broken arms didn't look as bad as he remembered, but the broken leg definitely was as bad as he remembered it being. Despite only understanding what felt like one word in ten in the descriptions of the breaks, he knew that there should have been lasting effects.

Flipping to 'Genetic Manipulation Record', he started to wrap his head around why there wasn't, but once again, he'd need Eleanore's help to 'translate' it.

He started at the knock on his door, and Eleanore stuck her head in. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah…my surprise guest didn't help though." He told her.

"Huh?" Eleanore blinked at him.

"His Majesty was here when I got home. I didn't realize breaking and entering was a royal skill?" He questioned.

"I knew he wanted to meet you if only to give you the form, but I didn't think he'd come to the house." She admitted, walking in to stand behind him.

"Miss Aerith gave him stuff She wanted me to have, and he gave me that too." He gestured to the folder. "Can you tell me what all this means in plain speech? It's like another language." He whined.

She chuckled, "Yeah, medical terms can be really complicated. Give me a few days to look up everything, especially the genetic stuff. Anything else aside from your medical record?"

"A real birth certificate and pictures of my genetic parents." Prompto turned to the items in question.

"Hmm…" Eleanore took in the photo of 'Pamela Kania'. "I think mom said 'Kania' was my father's last name."

"She kinda looks like you too." Prompto said, looking between the photo and Eleanore.

"Mom said I took after my father in appearance, but she never had any pictures of him and I never met him. He sent money until I was ten, so I think he died around then, since our address never changed. I checked the archives, but there was no record of him." She shrugged. "I'd have to find what I wrote down about him to say for sure. You want me to put this in the safe?"

"Please? It won't get lost in there." Prompto leaned back in his chair. "I think I'll go to the gun range tomorrow, if my nerve holds. I mean, I'm sure about doing it, but I'm not sure about how I'll react." It had been years since he felt any 'itchy trigger finger'. He had worn glasses for a few years, to blur his sight enough that he didn't find himself distracted by the tiny details around the kill shots, but the headache of wearing them got to be too much. Noct thought that he'd had corrective surgery, and he did nothing to correct this notion.

Eleanore hugged him from behind, him clinging to her arms. "They won't have live targets at the range; just paper ones. When they decide you're ready, then they'll take you outside the Wall to hunt animals for the live target practice. Don't be surprised if you run into me or your father there some time; even though we're not combat-active, we do have to maintain some level of weapon proficiency." She kissed the top of his head. "Michael will be done with meetings for a while after today, so you'll probably see more of him. He's near the point where he'll be able to pick which meetings he has to go to, instead of being told which ones to attend."

"What about you?"

"I've been pretty light on patients lately; there's a conjoined twin separation at the start of next year, so aside from that I should be home more. Thank the stars for 3D printing; I can practice the separation as much as I want."

"Not sooner?" Prompto was always a little curious about the harder patients she got; removing the bomb from him was a cakewalk compared to those.

"We have to make sure they're strong enough, to improve the chances of dual survival, before we operate. Plus there are still scans to do, to make sure we don't miss anything before we start." She sighed as she rested her chin on the top of his head. "Soon I'll have enough of a name for myself not to be constantly gone. I'm sorry it hasn't come sooner."

"I didn't know what to expect, having parents." He said suddenly. "It sucks that you guys have been so busy, but…I've never not wanted to be your son. Even at my loneliest…when it felt like you couldn't pretend to like me for very long…I didn't wish for different parents." Pulling away, he turned in his chair. "When I'm with you, both of you, it's like…I've never been anywhere else. Like I've always been 'Prompto Argentum'."

Tears brimming, Eleanore kissed the top of his head again. "Take it easy tonight, okay? But don't forget your homework." Looking at the clock, Prompto realized it was nearly eight at night. He had spent more time than he thought looking at his folder.

Handing his folder to his mom, he pulled out his homework as she left the room. Eleanore encountered her husband in the hallway. Based on his expression, Michael had heard what Prompto had said. They hugged onto each other, and Eleanore whispered, "Thank you, Dawn Mother." Michael echoing her words.

Both got a sense of a smile as they ended the hug, the feeling of approval and gratitude encompassing both of them. Michael went to greet his son while Eleanore took the folder to their safe.

* * *

Prompto glanced between the building in front of him and the address on the paper in his hand. It looked like the last place to find a gun range. Not that he was sure what a gun range in the middle of a city was supposed to look like, but the building in front of him looked the most average office building in the world. Entering, the woman behind the desk looked up briefly from her book, gesturing to the elevator. Following what was said on the paper, he pressed the button of 'B1' once he entered. The floor had less of an office-y feel compared to the outside and the lobby.

There was a really tall guy waiting for him a few steps from the elevator. Walking up to him, Prompto craned his neck to look up at the guy's face. "How tall are you?" He was completely unable to stop the question.

The man-he could see the grey on his temples-chuckled. "Six foot four." His accent reminded him of Mr. Wiz's. "My older brother is the midget of the guys in my family, since he's the only one under six feet. I'm Jeff Webb." Jeff held out his hand for Prompto to shake.

"Now, given how training you comes direct from the King, obviously that's not the official reason. If asked, you're being considered as a recruit because of your parents, alright?" Jeff told him once they were settled in his office. "You remember the form?"

Prompto handed it over. "Now, 'special circumstances' says you have some gun experience, but the only way I'll know the details of it is if you tell me."

"How come?" Prompto asked, curious.

"It's a combination of you being approached as a minor and it being classified above my level. I'll ask for some details so I know where to focus the training, but anything else, I learn from you." Jeff told him, filling in the last signature needed on the form.

"…I was…expected to enter the Imperial Officer Corp. They start early…someone who didn't agree…with how they were doing it…got me out and brought me here. I was five." Prompto tentatively said.

Jeff nodded knowingly, and Prompto resisted the urge to touch his wristband. "Ah, one of Miss Aerith's then."

"How many people know Miss Aerith anyway?" Prompto wondered. "Practically everyone on the trip here knew Her."

Jeff chuckled again, almost like he knew something Prompto didn't. "A lot of people know Her. On paper and in the Crown City, She's a special operative for Crownsguard; outside the Wall She's a travelling helper. In truth, what She is…that's something to be discovered for yourself."

Prompto, leaning forward in anticipation, nearly fell out of his chair. "This is starting to feel like a stick and a carrot situation. Why can't anyone say for sure?"

"Part of the rules. The knowledge is something that's ever only confirmed, never told outside very extreme circumstances. She's too respected-or feared if you get on Her bad side-for anyone to do differently."

"The respect I get, but not the fear. She's too nice and pretty!" Prompto exclaimed.

Jeff shrugged, setting the matter aside. The kid would just have to hope to witness Her bad side for himself. "Now, before you can even get near the range, the first step is gun safety. I don't care how many strings were pulled for you to be here; you point a gun at anyone intentionally, even unloaded, here at the range or out in training, you're gone."

Prompto nodded firmly. What followed was a whirl of half-remembered information. Before, gun safety only went as far as not shooting a guard or scientist. The maintenance and cleaning was coming back, Jeff putting him through the paces of those steps for a handgun before taking him to the range.

Prompto whistled when he saw the range. It seemed to go on forever, and he told Jeff as much. "We got five hundred yards of space here. Most of the time we don't need it, but since we test the sniper scopes in here under 'laboratory conditions' as it were, it does come in handy." He repeated the rules regarding the ear and eye protection as they suited up, having covering them initially during the gun safety lecture. "You'll be hearing me say this enough times for you to repeat it in your sleep. There's five rounds currently, and I'm starting the target at ten feet out. Fire only when you're ready, no matter how much time that takes."

Nodding, Prompto stepped up to the booth, picking up the handgun. Ten feet was painfully easy, and it didn't take much to bring up the image of the kill shots. Taking a deep breath, he started.

Left eye. Right eye. Center of the throat. Bridge of the nose. Heart. Despite the target only being a black shape of a person, it wasn't hard to place everything.

Setting the gun down, his shots finished, he was surprised how calm he felt. Jeff pushed a button bringing the target up to them. "You got the Sight, then?" Jeff asked, taking in the placement of the shots.

Prompto jolted. "Huh? I thought it wasn't that common."

"You see kill shots real easy?" Jeff asked. Prompto just nodded. "That's the Sight. I know it technically just an extension of the sixth sense, but everyone I've seen make shots this good, Sees some variation of that."

Prompto blinked. "I thought it was something else, since it was like that before I'd heard of the Sight. And I usually don't use the Sight. I wore glasses for a few years, to blur things enough to not see the kill shots, but the headache got to be too much. I've learned how to ignore it for the most part."

"I'll give you the number of one of the people I mentioned, who Sees kill shots like you do; she'll be able to give you tips on filtering them out. Now," Jeff grinned. "Want to see just how far the target can go out before you start flubbing?"

Prompto felt himself return the grin as he nodded. The handgun didn't have great range or accuracy, but it was a hundred fifty feet before his shots started missing, even if they were technical kills. "Don't worry; train enough and with the right gun, you'll hit the kill shots all the way out to the end of the range." Jeff assured.

Before leaving, he and Jeff worked out when he could visit the range to train, since this was meant to be kept quiet. Walking home, Prompto's sense of calm continued. He took some pictures on the way, but the 'itchy trigger finger' urge he feared the return of never came up. With the bar code a film of black on top of the green glow of his aura in the Sight (an important factor in his decision to approach Noct at the start of high school), Prompto felt like everyone else for a change.


	15. Realizations

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

It was shortly after the start of his second year of high school that Prompto realize the truth about Miss Aerith. He was in the mythology class he had agreed to take with Noct in exchange for Noct taking photography with him. Thankfully the times didn't clash. Noct had to be at some sort of function, so he wasn't in school that day.

"Okay, last time we covered Etro and Her death; today will be about the goddess Eos." The teacher, Miss O as she told everyone to call her, said as she started class.

"Eos brought the first dawn to humanity, shortly after the first humans were created from Etro's blood. Becoming a mother to them, She gained the title of the Dawn Mother, and taught the first humans every skill needed to survive in the world. She stayed among them for ten generations, until all the lands of the planet were settled. At that time She left, bidding people to remember Her teachings, and to think of Her every time they saw the dawn. Since the Astrals descended shortly after Her departure, there is some debate as to if the Astrals were sent to take Her place." The lecture started. "The handout I'm passing out has various artwork of Eos throughout the ages."

"This first one is really ugly." One of the girls two rows down commented.

"That's by the Amano, considered to be one of the best artists in history. I will agree, though, that the style is not for everyone." Miss O replied.

"If She left after the first ten generations of humans passed, how can anyone do artwork for Her?" The guy three seats up asked.

"There's conflict as to whether writing and the arts were one of Her teachings or gifts from Ramuh, but there are descriptions handed down from that time which form the basis for artwork of Her. In general, the descriptions speak of 'hair of the earth, eyes of the leaves, garbed in shades of Dawn and in the prime of Life.'" Miss O paused here as the class erupted into laughter. "I am not making this up; those of you who actually did the assigned reading can attest to that." Not long out of school herself, she had no illusions on how many of the students actually did the assigned reading. "Basically, it means that Eos appears as a young woman, dressed in pinks, with brown hair and green eyes."

"So if Eos has been gone for so long, how come there's stories of Her answering prayers and helping people?" The girl who sat by the window in the first row asked. "I mean, they sound like those urban legend chains, where it's always heard from a friend's friend's cousin's violin teacher or something."

"Some people believe that Eos did not really depart, but instead stepped out of the spotlight, to allow humanity to grow. Unlike the rest of the Creators, She just appears, complete package as it were. A handful of texts suggest that eons ago, Eos had been a normal woman, who upon ascending vowed to never forget Her origins, and how it is the 'little people' who suffer the most in conflicts between great powers. The most famous story of an answered prayer is that of the consort of the seventy seventh king of Lucis, who in desperation prayed to Her for a child after all other avenues of help, mundane and divine, had been consulted and exhausted. Nine months after her prayer she bore twins, and the date of her prayer, February 7th, has since been celebrated as a holy day, especially coming so close to Lover's Day, given the tradition of how your love will stay true if you gift them with Eos blooms on that day." Continued the lecture.

"Where do you even find Eos blooms? Mom's family has handed down the same group of blooms for five generations, and everyone swears that they're the original ones, but they've never withered." The boy with the coveted spot next to the door spoke up.

"Stories speak of a ruined church appearing at dawn with Eos blooms inside, or of a flower seller matching descriptions of Eos bestowing them on people for a token amount of money. As to how the flowers never wither…frankly, it's not something that can be measured by science, since no one has been willing to submit Eos blooms to any sort of tests, for fear of giving offense." Miss O shrugged. "There's been talk in some circles that She will return should the fate of the planet and humanity is threatened, but ultimately, much like Life itself, the goddess Eos just is."

* * *

Sitting on his bed at home, Prompto felt distracted by something. It had been bothering him since the mythology class. Thankfully, that had been the last class of the day, so he just had to worry about getting home in one piece.

His eyes fell on a picture of Miss Aerith at Galdin Quay, in profile watching the sunrise. He reached for the picture handout from class, flipping through it. He stopped at a comparatively recent (as in the last four hundred years) watercolor sketch of Eos in profile. His heart in his throat, Prompto stood up, and held the handout image next to the photo.

They matched.

The transition to the field of Eos blooms was instantaneous. He was his actual age, standing up, though with the handout no longer in his hand he felt like an idiot with his arm up. Lowering his arm, Prompto became aware of a presence behind him, standing back to back. A very familiar presence.

"So then, you've figured it out." Her voice seemed to have a trace of sadness. "What I am, and what they call me."

"Yeah…the goddess Eos, the Dawn Mother." He answer softly. "You wouldn't call Yourself that?"

"'Goddess' is about the last word I would use to describe Myself." The infinite mist disappeared, revealing what could best be described as rivers of green light, flowing through space. It should have felt weird, to suddenly be standing on nothing, yet it wasn't.

"This is the Lifestream." She answered his unspoken question. "The source of all Life. Infinite worlds have received its Blessing before this one, and infinite more will receive It after this one. From My perspective, I am a kind of avatar, an instrument through which the Lifestream can affect the world more directly."

The rivers of green light changed, forming an image of a world that Prompto instantly realized wasn't his own. Somehow. "You've asked to see My Story, and that time has come.

"My first world, the world where I was born, and where I lived and died, was simply known as the Planet. The Lifestream flowed near the surface, manifesting at various points, much as a river of water.

"There was a race of people who could hear the voices of the Planet, the voices within the Lifestream. They called themselves Cetra, but in time they would become known as the Ancients. Regular humans were cousins to the Cetra, having left their ways behind and losing the ability to hear the Planet."

The image shifted, a meteor impacting the Planet.

"Two thousand years before My time, a meteor fell, bearing with it a different kind of scourge. It was called the Calamity from the Skies. The Cetra, despite being greatly affected by the Calamity, managed to seal it away, in the place where it arrived. But the cost was high, and the Cetra slowly died out. In the end, it was only My mother left."

A woman who looked like Miss Aerith appeared, followed by a group of people working at some sort of cave. "The Calamity did not remain undisturbed. Men discovered it, and one of them drew the conclusion that it was a Cetra, and gave it the name 'JENOVA'. While the body had indeed once been a Cetra, the Calamity had so changed it that this was no longer the case. This man was my father. When he realized the truth, he left Shinra, taking with him my mother, who had been captured by Shinra, hoping she would lead them to an infinite source of mako."

All of the stories She had told him, and shown him, had been leading to this, Prompto realized. None of the terms She was using were unfamiliar to him.

"As my mother shared her knowledge with my father, who recorded their conversations, they fell in love, and I was born. I was twenty days old when Shinra found us. My father was killed trying to protect us, and my mother and I were taken back into custody.

"As first an infant, then a child, I was useless to Hojo, at least until I reached 'breeding age', so most of the efforts were directed at my mother. He tried through various means to have her conceive another child, but as it turns out, Cetra could only conceive naturally. By the time he reached this conclusion, my mother had become barren from his efforts, which meant I would be the focus once old enough.

"I don't know how my mother convinced the one guard to help us, but I think she used the only thing she had to offer. It was not enough, and she was wounded in our escape. We reached the Sector Seven Slums train station when her strength failed her. Elmyra Gainsborough had received word her husband was coming home on leave, and so she went to the station every day to wait for him. Coming across us in my mother's last moments, she took me in and raised me as her own. While those in Shinra were aware of my general location, other events meant that I was left alone. Despite the mako reactors having drained the Lifestream in the area of Midgar, I was able to grow flowers in an abandoned church and outside my home.

"I met Zack as a teenager, and he was My first love. My only love, perhaps. He gave Me My hair ribbon, and told me I'd look good in pink. After he left for Nibelheim, I put together a pink outfit, to surprise him when he returned, but he never did. One rainy day, I just knew. I knew he was gone. I met Cloud some time later. I was intrigued, mostly because he acted a lot like him, and was swept up in the events involving JENOVA and Sephiroth.

"It was after we had retrieved the Black Materia that I realized what I had to do. It wasn't a question of if Sephiroth would obtain it, but when. My mother had given Me the White Materia as a child, and that was the only power that could counter Meteor."

An image of Her walking through a confusing forest appeared.

"I knew I was going to My death. Whether summoning Holy would kill Me, or Sephiroth would strike Me down in the process of the summoning…it was never a choice, whether or not to do it. It was the only choice open, and I was the only one left who could perform the summoning.

"I'm not sure how long I prayed, but eventually I was aware the others had arrived. Sephiroth tried to make Cloud strike Me down, but he failed…and so chose to do it himself."

Prompto watched as Sephiroth lunged down, piercing Her body from behind.

"It had been in that instant before the blow came that I succeeded. But without its counterpart active, Holy had no target, and so could do nothing. When Meteor fell, Holy's activation was doing as much damage to the Planet as Meteor. I was able to direct the Lifestream to rise up and push Meteor away, allowing Holy to do its work. For whatever reason, the Lifestream gave humanity another chance, and was open to being directed in such a way.

"As time passed, my friends joined Me in the Lifestream, and eventually faded away. When a person returned to the Lifestream, sooner or later their sense of self becomes sublimed into the Lifestream. Maybe it was because I had died the instant after Holy activated, but I never faded away.

"The ages past, and the Planet's life came to an end. I thought I would fade then. To My surprise, I opened My eyes to a new world. It was then that I learned of how the Lifestream cycles, bestowing its Blessing onto a world, letting that world run its course, and leaving at that world's end, to find a new world to Bless. With each new world, I found Myself more willing to explore it, watching the struggles of higher powers, acted out by people. The names and reasons shifted, but the pattern never changed. I watched four worlds in this way."

Images of the worlds She had seen flashed through, different groups of people joining together to fight those seeking destruction.

"The Blessing of the Lifestream, this time, has been split between three worlds, forged by the same Creators and set on different paths. I'm vaguely aware of the other two worlds, but this one was where I opened My eyes. I found Myself bringing the dawn to the first humans, and raising them as the children I never had a chance to have. I grew uncomfortable, as each successive generation worshiped Me more and more, until I decided to step back, and let the Astrals descend in My place. In life, they had impressed the Creators and were so rewarded with ascension.

"I couldn't bring Myself to completely abandon humanity, and chose to walk the Planet that now bore the name they had given Me. Eos. Helping the ones often forgotten in conflicts of the great. Bringing a little light and happiness to the world, if only a person at a time.

"At first, I thought the Scourge was just another squabble of the Astrals. As time passed, and the prophecy was made after the failed attempt to combat the Scourge, I realized it was something more serious. Perhaps, if I had acted sooner, it would not have reached this point. Prophecy exists in order to bring about an event. But now…the costs of failure…are too high. At current rates…maybe a hundred years? Until the Lifestream is corrupted. Darkness is rising, and…"

Unable to just stand there and listen any longer, the tears becoming more evident in Her voice, Prompto whirled around, hugging Her from behind. She clung to him as the tears fell silently, turning to bury Her head in his chest, much as he had done when She held him during his tears.

After a few minutes, sensing the tears stopping, he finally asked what had been on his mind. "When'd you get so short?"

She laughed, pulling back as She wiped Her eyes. "Well when did you, mister, get so tall? You're the one who's grown; I haven't shrunk."

It was a strange feeling, having to look down a little to see Her face, Miss Aerith being five or six inches shorter then him, now that he was fully grown. Height-wise, anyway. From this perspective, She seemed more like a big sister. "You were telling the truth, when you said you were saving the best story for last. It kinda fills in the holes in the others." Prompto told. "It was worth waiting for." He scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Uh…sorry I took so long to realize?"

Smiling slightly, She just shook Her head. "There was never a time table on you realizing it; it was just a matter of getting the right pieces of information to make that leap. For the most part, I only ever confirm what I am called when asked directly, so there's probably many people who have realized the truth, but never seek confirmation." She looked down. "I can't deny that saving you was motivated in part by events to come, for reasons that are selfish on My end."

"When you say darkness is rising, what exactly do you mean? Is the Scourge getting worse?" He asked

"Yes. I can't say much, but daemons are becoming harder to kill, and more capable of spreading the infection. What is being done, with the units…is speeding up the process. Before the production of magitek troopers began, things could have continued as they were indefinitely. Now…sooner or later the corruption will be more than the Lifestream can handle. What would happen, in that event, I don't know. The possibility exists, but it's still faint, and I've never been brave enough to try Looking closer." She told him, still avoiding his eyes.

"Y'know, I'm not sure I get how saving me was selfish." She met his gaze at that, surprised. "If it was purely selfish, you'd have just taken me straight to Insomnia and left me to whatever fate would bring. But you didn't. You helped me get used to the Outside, learning how people are supposed to interact. Nothing that You've done for me, all those good memories You gave me, both on the trip to Insomnia and when we'd meet here…You didn't have to do any of it. I mean, yeah, You're hoping for some sort of…reward? Gain? From helping me. But that's never been the driving reason. I just hope that I can do whatever You wanted me to do after You saved me." Prompto told Her honestly.

"You have been already." Aerith answered with a smile.

"How soon before we can meet again? I mean, in person-person, not dream-person." He asked. Realizing how it could be taken, he started waving his hands. "Not that these meetings aren't great! And there's a bunch of cool stuff we can do here! But…"

"You want to spend time together again, like when we traveled together." She finished. "I do too. But it's not time yet. I can't really See the future, but I can See Chances, and what leads to those outcomes. For events to come…for them to have the best outcome, for everyone, not just a few…a real world meeting has to wait."

He groaned. "I hate waiting."

"Good things come to those who wait. You said as much in regards to My story." She reminded him. "I suppose I should send you back; you still have to copy the notes for Noctis."

"At least Iggy showed me good note-taking tips. Math is still evil, no matter how good my notes are." Prompto made a face.

"Prompto?" Aerith said before She sent him back. "…thank you."

He blinked at Her. "Why? It's not like knowing what You are changes who You are. You're still the person who fought me with spoons over ice cream, took me to the beach, and accidently made a chocobo able to turn invisible at will." He beamed at Her. "Nothing changes that!"

She looked at the spot where he had stood for a long while after She sent him. "…if only you could keep in mind…that those words apply as much to you as to Me…"

* * *

Eleanore groaned as she rubbed her eyes. It was near midnight; Prompto was at His High-Noctis's-apartment (again), while she had chased Michael out to meet up with his fraternity brothers for a change, leaving her home alone.

While most of Prompto's file she was able to easily 'translate' within the few days she'd promised, there were still items giving her trouble. With the conjoined twin separation a success beyond their most optimistic projections, she had taken three months off, with dire warnings about disturbing her. She was still technically on call for Crownsguard (not that she was ever off call), but aside from that she was free. No one protested her decision; she had more than enough leave, and confiding to her immediate superior that she really wanted to spend time with her son, in a way she hadn't been able to since the adoption meant she could take her three months all at once.

Privately, she was sure that the insistence of the twins' mother on waiting until February 7th to have the surgery, starting right when the sun peeked over the horizon, had much to do with the success they had. "Of course it did, she had been one of Mine."

Jumping, Eleanore hit her head on the edge of the shelf above her desk. "Oww…" Rubbing her head, she turned her chair to look at her guest.

Aerith, at least, was able to keep Herself from laughing.

"I saved Yuna Spira from the daemons that killed her father." She sat down in the arm chair in the corner. "Even without that, I try to help every child facing health problems. However…there are those I can't help."

Eleanore didn't need to ask what She meant; she knew. She and Michael had a daughter, born in her last year of medical school. She had been born very ill, and barely lived six months. In the house's fireproof safe, she kept a video of their daughter, on a rare day where she was strong enough to smile and laugh. Unfortunately, she died soon after that video was shot. After the funeral, she had immediately gone to the medical school's administration offices and demanded to change her specialty, from cardiology to pediatric surgery. She didn't care that it meant repeating a fair portion of medical school, delaying her career and doubling her Crownsguard's commitment term. She never regretted it either.

They had tried a few more times to have children, despite the knowledge that it was highly likely that any child they had would suffer from the same problems that had plagued their daughter. Her last miscarriage nearly killed her, and the efforts made to save her life meant that there would be no other chances. It was a couple months afterwards, halfway drunk, that Michael had suggested praying to Eos for a child, since the next day was Prayer Day. She had done so, praying at dawn as the stories suggested. They had debated adoption, but had scarcely decided against it when Prompto entered their lives. His operation had been hard, emotionally, since her last miscarriage occurred after she was far enough along to have learned it was a boy.

"The medical files still giving you trouble?" Aerith asked.

"I was able to 'translate' most of it, but the neurological notes are still giving me trouble. Half the terms I can't find anywhere, even with discreet inquiries to neurologists. Seeing the magitek trooper process file might help, but I have no reason to access it. At least, none that would permit me access." Eleanore admitted.

Somehow, over the years, Aerith-as She insisted on being called- had become one of her closest friends. While Her visits with Prompto stayed in the dream world, She had readily visited Eleanore in the waking world, and not just to discuss Prompto. It was hard to maintain a sense of awe over the presence of the divine after having the divine seek her out specifically in order to have a girls' night out, as She had when Prompto was nine, shortly after the incident with the TV dinner and the oven.

"That's not the only reason though." Aerith said. "You're curious."

"Yeah…" Eleanore shifted in her seat. "…maybe it's morbid, but I don't get how the units evidently don't remember anything before the final transition, given the genetic manipulation that winds up strengthening neural connections in the brain."

"It's the trauma." Eleanore looked directly at Aerith with that, meeting Her eyes. "Technically speaking, the rapidity of the final transition means that something in the body has to give, and for reasons of survival the frontal lobes suffer the most damage, as their loss would not impede the spread of the Scourge. In reality…the psychic trauma is such that the soul cannot cope, and so attacks itself. Normal daemons are still alive in the sense that the soul of the person remains, but the MTs…they are literally dead men walking, for the damage to the soul is such that without the Scourge, they would be dead. These souls cannot cross Etro's Gate; the connection to the body, although slight, is still enough to prevent the journey."

"So the only way to help the soul find rest is to kill the MT."

Aerith just nodded.

The silence stretched between them, as Eleanore absorbed this knowledge.

"Are we related?" Eleanore finally asked. "I know he's mine in all the ways that matter, but…"

"You still wonder about the father you never knew." Aerith's gaze was kind.

"I never really wondered before, but then Mom died, and I realized that any chance to learn more about him was gone. I only have his name because it's on my birth certificate, and since his surname is the same as hers…I can't help wondering." Eleanore idly spun her chair. "Why would she agree to donate? I would think they'd have screened out anyone likely to become attached."

"She could never have a child in the usual way; an assault in her youth made her damaged goods in the eyes of those with the power to decide such things. Given how any unit could end up as an officer and a person…it was a way to continue her line, even if unknown. Prompto…he draws people to him. Between that and his will being too strong to be suppressed by chemical means, she became attached." Aerith told her. "I was curious Myself, and Looked. What led to her being changed…one of the guards had been molesting the units in their sleep. The complicity of others meant the guard had access to drugs that made sure they couldn't wake up and realize what was happening. She happened on him, Prompto his latest target, and killed him. Being from a family of some influence meant that his death could not be covered up. It had been the chancellor's idea to change her, instead of sentencing her to become target practice."

"…that doesn't answer my real question." Eleanore had to stop spinning her chair before she got too dizzy.

"Like you don't know the answer already." Aerith told her. Stretching, She asked, "Prompto at Noctis's?"

"Does he go anywhere else? I'd tease Prom about being his boyfriend, but I do like my son enough to not kill him through embarrassment." Eleanore cracked her neck. "I mean, I know two people can be that close without there being romance."

"It's not our fault they're so cute together." Aerith finished with a giggle. "But boys will be boys, and since neither one of them is quite willing to admit to the attraction between them, we're stuck rolling our eyes. Should they ever admit to it, the only question from any of the 'parents' would be why it took so long."

"I don't know; I'm sure about Prom's end, but he's convinced Noctis is in love with Lady Lunafreya. I don't think Prom will admit to it, out loud or to himself, unless he manages to tell Noctis about his file. And he won't do that without outside forces." Eleanore reached for her long-forgotten tea, completely unsurprised that it went from cold to steaming between picking it up and taking a sip.

Aerith sipped Her own cup, before saying, "Barring a situation where there'd be no choice in the matter, it would be all up to Noctis catching Prompto at the right time. Naturally, admitting to the attraction, even if only to himself, would depend on Noctis's reaction, but events have shown it would not be an adverse reaction, as it were."

"…something's going to happen soon, isn't it?" Eleanore eyed Aerith suspiciously. Aerith blinked, the picture of innocence.

Shaking her head, Eleanore just said, "How did You get a reputation of pure innocence?"

"In this world? Probably because no one wants to think of their Mother as anything but. People forget that teaching the first humans to survive also meant covering reproduction. As generations passed and the knowledge became more removed from the source, things got dropped. I would be lying to say that such a reputation has been a burden. Makes it easier to tell, between 'Aerith' and 'Eos'."

"Please just tell me that you don't actively imagine them together." Eleanore begged.

Aerith just smirked. "That's Luna's job."

Eleanore found herself coughing, the tea going down wrong at that statement. Aerith didn't bother hiding Her laughter this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worlds between that of FFVII and FFXV are those of FFVIII, FFIX, FFX, and FFXII. The other two worlds She mentioned are the worlds of the FXIII series and Type-0.  
> Aerith actually is a Goddess; She's mostly in denial, having never tapped Her power base enough at one time to realize it. Well, slap Her in the face, to be honest.


	16. Reveal

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Looking back, Prompto could never say just why the anniversary of his rescue by Miss Aerith got to him that year. They had spent ten days together, and counting back from the day of his arrival in Insomnia-May 13th-led him to place the date of his rescue on May 4th. It never had in previous years. Perhaps it had been the combination of learning he was evidently important enough to warrant divine aid and his mom finally 'translating' the last parts of his file with the stuff about his memory. Either way, it was in the shower after his morning run before school, having only idly noted the date, that it suddenly hit him.

I should be dead.

Well, not dead in a traditional sense, but his sense of self would be dead. Despite her misgivings, Eleanore had shared with him just why the units couldn't remember the time before after the final transition, when he asked after she went over the neurological section of his file with him. It hadn't bothered him at the time; it answered some of his questions. At least, it hadn't consciously bothered him.

Standing there in the shower, rinsing the shampoo from his hair, Prompto realized that by all rights, he shouldn't exist. Well, 'Prompto Argentum' shouldn't exist, he would just be the number on his wrist. He did his best to avoid looking at his wrist as he finished his shower and dried off, the wristband being the first thing he donned, even before his boxers. He spent several minutes just staring at himself in the mirror, only moving when his alarm to meet Noct for the walk to school went off.

He was only vaguely aware of what was happening around him, still caught up in the realization that everything he was, everything he had experienced, shouldn't have been at all. He only really snapped out of it when he was standing in his living room, hours earlier than normal with Noct staring at him, worried. "…why are you at my house? And why is it so early?"

This statement did nothing to ease Noct's worry. He had been subtly guiding Prompto throughout the day, growing more worried as Prompto remained distracted. "Uhh…someone was an idiot and managed to blow up the chemistry lab? They evacuated the school and canceled classes for the rest of the day? You said your mom was going to do that lasagna you love so much and I asked if I could come over and mooch dinner off you for a change?"

With a jolt, Prompto realized that yes, he did remember all that stuff happening; it just hadn't seemed important. "Oh yeah…"

"Are you okay? You've been out of it all day; I forget how many things I had to keep you from walking into." Noct said, consumed with worry. He had never seen Prompto like this.

"Sorry, man. It's just…today makes eleven years. Since Miss Aerith saved me." Prompto sagged into the sofa, Noct sitting to his right.

Noctis watched his hand go to that wrist band he always wore on his right wrist. He couldn't ever recall seeing Prompto without it. Pausing, almost as if he was working up the courage, Prompto finally pulled it off.

Noctis wasn't sure just what he had expected to be under there, but he definitely hadn't expected what was there. A bar code, like what was on practically everything for sale. There was string of numbers underneath, handside down. His eyes were drawn to the two letters at the end. PA. Prompto's initials.

"I tried cutting it off. I gave up after it grew back the third time, despite the salt."

Noctis just stared at Prompto, trying to wrap his head around wanting to be rid of something so much as to willing go through such pain.

Prompto curled in on himself, pulling his legs up to hug his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. It seemed like forever before he spoke again. Noctis didn't try rushing him. It remained him of trying to approach an injured cat; the best thing was to just stay put and give them the time to come to you. "…You know the magitek troopers Niflheim has? They're not really robots…I mean, there's magitek in them, but they were people once.

"They have these womb tanks, where they grow future MT babies. That's where it starts…where they start exposing the units to the blackness…to the Scourge. It's tiny at first, the amount, but as the babies leave the womb tanks and start growing up…they increase the amount. Until around puberty, ages 12 to 17…the infection reaches the point of no return, and the final transition happens. The trauma of it destroys the frontal lobes, so while they can function…they don't remember anything from before…before they were daemons. From the perspective of everyone involved, the units stopped being human once they're first exposed to the blackness…

"For some reason it hit me this year, that I shouldn't exist. 'Prompto Argentum' should never have been. I should've had no idea about anything of this, things like the Sun and chocolate and being a person. In the middle of the night today, eleven years ago…I woke up for some reason, in time to see Miss Aerith enter the room. I thought She was Death, since 'death' was someone dressed differently taking a unit away. Maybe She was, in a way, since what I was died in the light of that dawn over the ocean…they had put a bomb inside me, an 'emergency termination device'…crossing the Wall meant it would be triggered in a way that didn't damage the city, but starting killing me from the inside. Mom…she was the one who operated on me, to take it out. She and Dad could only adopt me by spinning it to the people in charge of that stuff as 'monitoring me', in case something was missed…"

Silence stretched between them. Noctis was horrified. How could stuff like that happen? How could Prompto even smile and laugh, with that hanging over his head?

Mistaking his silence for something else, Prompto buried his head in the cradle of his arms and legs. "…the spare key's on top of the door jam, if you can bring yourself to lock the door. Do you…do you think you could pretend to still like me, just at school? The football team keeps asking what services I offer, to be able to hang out with you and wondering if they'd have an in with you if they 'sampled'"

Entering public school was an eye-opening experience for Noctis. It was amazing what you could learn by hiding in a bathroom stall. So he didn't have any trouble understanding just what kind of 'services' these guys thought Prompto was offering. Noctis started reaching out, to put his hand on Prompto's back. Prompto just curled up even smaller, impossible as such a thing seemed. Like he was expecting a hit.

That did it for Noct.

Before Prompto could realize what was happening, Noct was hugging him close, wrapping his arms and legs around his curled up form, like he was protecting him. "…what are you doing?" Prompto whispered.

"Hugging my best friend."

Prompto unburied his head to look at Noct. "Even after learning all that? That I…"

"None of that changes how you're the one who took me to the arcade for the first time. Who helped me face the darkness that tried to keep me from waking up. The only person willing to try and be friends with 'Noct', not just 'Prince Noctis'. You said yourself that what you had been died during that first dawn after you were saved. 'Prompto Argentum' is all that's left, and he's a Crown Citizen." Noct said fiercely.

Prompto just started crying, burying his face into Noct's chest. Noct could only hold him tight through his hiccupping sobs, until he fell asleep, exhausted.

Somehow, Noct managed to get his phone out. Flicking through the contacts, he only paused briefly before calling his dad.

It didn't take long for Regis to answer. "Are you okay? I heard the report about the explosion at your school. Since you were sighted leaving with Prompto, I didn't send anyone to get you."

The explosion was pathetically trivial, given what he learned. "Did you know? About Prompto." Noctis knew his dad had known about Prompto's file, but not if he had read it.

Regis sighed heavily. "The Lady who saved him delivered the information to me personally, when She came to inform me of the danger crossing the Wall would put him in."

"He…he asked if I could still pretend to like him at school; that the football team's been wondering what kind of sexual favors he's doing so I'll hang out with him and if they could sample." Noct's voice was fierce, despite speaking no higher than a whisper. "Why would he even-? Hasn't it been obvious? How much I care for him?"

"Noct, he spent the first five and a half years of his life being told he wasn't human, and being treated as such by those with no limitations on how far they went, as long as there was no permanent damage." Regis told him gently. "Such things cannot easily be forgotten."

There was a pause, as Noct took this in, fighting back tears of his own. "Stay with him this weekend. I'll let the relevant people know."

"Are you sure? Isn't there that one meeting tomorrow?"

"There will be plenty of other meetings for you to attend. There won't be plenty of other Promptos for you to know." Regis answered. "You won't have to worry about your training either. Obviously, how much Ignis and Gladiolus learn is up to Prompto, but knowing that he was able to tell you about himself…you won't have any problems."

"Thanks…" Noct had to hang up then. It was epically rude, but he couldn't hold back his own tears any longer.

* * *

He just sat there, wrapped around Prompto, staring into nothing as the tears flowed and he absorbed everything he had learned. He had plenty of questions, but he didn't know just how much more Prompto would be willing to share. Finally, he texted Ignis and Gladio. /Staying with Prom this weekend. He told me. Dad already cleared it./

Noctis knew Ignis and Gladio had debated between themselves just what would be in his past that would alarm the Crownsguard. Prompto being from Niflheim originally was as close as they got to guessing the truth, for as unbelievable as the truth was. He wasn't sure just what Prompto would be comfortable sharing with the others. Hell, Noctis had the feeling that if he had not caught Prompto at the right time, he'd have never learned. He didn't regret learning it, but a quote from Kingdom of Hearts came to mind.

The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadows become.

Prompto had eased out of the ball he had curled himself in, pretty much laying on top of Noctis at this point. For some reason, Noctis was very aware of where their body parts were in relation to each other. The puffs of air hitting his neck as Prompto breathed in and out were not helping things. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before, but it seemed particularly difficult to ignore today. Probably because he was in the unusual position of being the one awake; normally he'd wake up to Prompto blushing from being used as his pillow, and the encounter would end when he got up.

Noctis was understanding why Prompto was always blushing when they wound up on top of each other in their sleep.

Prompto started to stir, stretching out in a manner that reminded Noct of a cat. "…huh?" Prompto blinked up at Noct. "…I thought I dreamed that."

"That I stayed?"

Prompto just nodded. He sat up to recover his wristband, and Noctis felt inexplicably cold at the loss of body contact. "Well, my weekend has freed itself up. Dad okay-ed it, so I'll be mooching off you for a change." Noct informed him.

"Really?" Prompto wandered over into the kitchen to splash water on his face, to wash away the tears.

Noctis subtly wiped his lingering tears off his own cheeks. "Yeah…said there'd be plenty of other meetings to attend, and said I shouldn't have any problems from Ignis and Gladio for skipping training this weekend."

The boys wandered up to Prompto's room. Prompto flopped down on the bed, Noct sitting on the floor at about the middle of the bed. "…can I ask you about it?"

Silence reigned, and Noct was about to take back what he said when Prompto finally spoke. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know about what happens? I mean…you were just a kid when you were saved."

"It's not like what was going on was a secret from the units. As for the details…His Majesty visited, after you burned the file. Miss Aerith had given him info about it all, and my file from there, to give to me one day."

"…Dad came to visit?"

"Well, more like broke in to wait for me to get home from school. Given how much the guy who picked him up was scowling, I don't think it was an authorized trip."

Noct laughed a little. "It was probably Gladio's dad then."

"He did kind of look like Gladio and Iris." Prompto admitted. "Mom had to explain all the terms in the medical history section for me, but…something they did with genetic manipulation means I heal better; it's why I don't have any scars from trying to get rid of the bar code or from the bomb being put in or taken out. Part of that made the connections in the brain related to memory stronger, so I remember more from an earlier age."

Noct hesitated before asking his next question. "Like what?"

"My right arm was broken when I was three, when I didn't want to take part in target practice. The second time I did that, it was my left arm. The third time…one of the guards stomped on my right leg. I was awake when the doctors were doing what was needed to set the bone fragments. I wasn't aware of time scales like days and months, but this all happened in a four month period like right after I turned three, according to the medical records. I'm just glad I don't remember when they put the bomb in, even if they did knock me out for it; the file has pictures." Prompto had tossed an arm over his eyes, so Noct couldn't see his face.

Noct couldn't stop himself from blanching. "Target practice?"

"They started with animals. Afterwards, it was people to be executed or daemons. Five kill shots in a row meant vanilla ice cream at dinner. It was more effort for me to miss than to hit them, so I wound up eating a lot of vanilla ice cream." Prompto elaborated, sitting up to lean against the wall. "It was bland like all the other food in taste and color."

"No wonder you can bring yourself to eat carrots and vegetables. And like spicy food so much." Noct commented.

"I still say you're missing out." Prompto sighed. "Remembering all that stuff easier isn't completely bad."

Noct hummed in question. "I can remember the trip from wherever I was in Niflheim to Insomnia with Miss Aerith easier too." Grabbing a book from his desk, Prompto joined Noct on the floor. "We spent three days at Wiz's chocobo post in Duscae. We started at Cape Caem. When the rental chocobo saw me at the lighthouse, she tried to groom me. Having never seen a chocobo before, I thought she was going to eat me." He opened the book to a picture of a white-ish chocobo. "That's Opal. Practically every time my head was in range, she'd be grooming me. No one could figure out why, not even Mr. Wiz." A different page had a photo of Wiz with his family, and Noct recognized Chrissy in the photo, having met her in person a few times after the chocobo research project.

The next page had two Polaroid photos on it, one with Prompto holding a chocochick solo, and one with Miss Aerith in the shot with him, also holding a chocochick. "We got to see a couple clutches hatch. This one chick really seemed to like me-" Turning the page to one full of chocochick pictures, Prompto pointed out one the color of honey. "-and when he tried to get a different chick to give up its spot, it got kicked for its trouble." Prompto gestured to a picture of a chick that seemed smaller than the others.

The next page had a photo that was mostly a whirl of colors, Opal in one corner. "This was one of my first shots; Opal decided I had gone too long without grooming."

Listening to Prompto reminisce, Noct couldn't help noticing how cheerful he was, having moved on from the dark mood that he was in earlier.

Prompto noticed a photo sticking out a bit in the back, and pulled it out. He groaned, "Man, I forgot that they got this."

"Got what?" Noct was curious.

"Nothing!" Prompto said quickly.

"Hey, lemme see." Noct said, reaching for the photo.

Prompto stretched his arm out as far from Noct as possible. "Nope; not showing you."

Noct's response was to tackle him, trying to get the photo in question. The photo book got pushed under the bed as they wrestled in their game of keep away. "YES!" Noct managed to get a hold of the photo, straddling Prompto's waist and pinning his arms with his legs to his sides.

Prompto just groaned as Noct took in his prize. It was Prompto in the act of leaping on a fish in an attempt to catch it. "Now I need a copy of this."

"Like hell you do!" Prompto got an arm free, and it was Noct's turn to stretch his arm as far away are possible.

It was then that the door opened, revealing Dr. Argentum. Cocking an eyebrow, she said, "Dare I ask why you two aren't taking advantage of the bed?"

It was in that moment that Noct realized the suggestiveness of their positions, and started to blush. "MOM!" Prompto half screamed, half whined, turning red up to the roots of his hair.

"Oh, did the boys finally decide to act?" Mr. Argentum appeared behind his wife.

"No dear, false alarm. Just fighting over that picture of Prom's attempt at hand fishing." Dr. Argentum told him. "Maybe next time."

It was then that Noct remembered how to move, and scrambled off Prompto, just as red. Dr. Argentum whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of their blushes. Prompto just groaned, pulling his pillow off his bed and hiding his face behind it. "You know if you suffocate yourself, I'll have to explain the disheveled clothing somehow, and you won't like the explanation I'll give. Plus, you'll miss the lasagna." Dr. Argentum informed Prompto. "I think this makes a good lock screen, don't you dear?"

Prompto let out a wordless scream that was half whine, half groan. Noct swore that an egg could have been fried on either one of their faces.

The elder Argentums laughed. "You know embarrassing you is part of our job." Mr. Argentum reminded Prompto. "That said, you weren't behind the explosion at your school, right?"

"Just because I destroyed the oven one time doesn't mean every fiery act of destruction is my fault!" Prompto protested.

"He was too busy nearly walking into things to cause any explosions. And we're not taking chemistry this year and were at the opposite end of the building when it happened." Noct said, coming to his aid.

Mr. Argentum looked ready to make some sort of comment, but Dr. Argentum elbowed him in the stomach, stopping him. "Dinner will be in about an hour. Is Noctis staying for dinner?" Dr. Argentum inquired.

"Actually, can he spend the weekend?" Prompto asked. "His Majesty already said he could."

"As long His Majesty approved it then it's fine with me." Dr. Argentum tugged her husband's arm, pulling him down the hallway to follow her. "Help me with dinner."

Given how this was a statement and not a question, Mr. Argentum wisely kept his mouth shut as they descended the stairs.

"My parents are crazy." Prompto complained, his face finally approaching its normal coloring.

Belatedly ditching his school uniform jacket and tie, Noct could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Dr. Argentum's lasagna was every bit as good as Prompto claimed. Six layers of noodles three wide, with meat sauce (extra meat) and lots of mozzarella cheese. Served with a crusty bread that left crumbs everywhere, Noct could see how it hardly lasted a day, if it even made it to leftovers. While Noct hadn't brought any clothes over, he and Prompto were practically the same size, and it wasn't like he had to wear black all the time anyway.

Despite the embarrassment from earlier, they still found themselves curled around each other in Prompto's bed when they finally called it quits after dying against the same boss in Kingdom of Hearts II six times. "Beating him will be very satisfying; 'dance water dance' my ass." Noct grumbled.

"Hey, Noct?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah?"

"…thanks."

Noct didn't have to ask why Prompto was thanking him. Grabbing his right hand and squeezing, Noct just said, "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal wasn't to necessarily make the boys friends earlier, but to make them closer friends than they already are in canon. That's it a prequel to romance is bonus.
> 
> Aerith had nothing to do with Prompto's sudden realization. The chemistry lab explosion is another story entirely. The lasagna described above is how I and my family do lasagna, and it's amazingly good.


	17. Weekend

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

"You better get all your questions out this weekend; I don't think I'll want to answer any after that." Prompto informed Noctis, still holding hands.

"What about Gladio and Ignis? Do you think you'd be able to tell them? You don't have to, but they're gonna wonder just what was so big that I'd spend the weekend with you after learning it." Noct told him.

Prompto just sighed. "I don't think I want to tell them as much as you…maybe just that since I was supposed to join the Imperial Army Officer Corp, they started early, and someone who disagreed with the methods got me out? It's kinda the truth."

"How so?" The bed was narrow, meaning that aside from on top of one another, the only comfortable position was on their sides. Noct propped his head up on his right hand as he asked the question.

"The file had like everything they had on me, and the first thing in it was a birth certificate. Miss Aerith left a note explaining why there'd be a birth certificate made; mostly to keep anyone not connected to the magitek trooper program from looking too closely if a unit was deemed to be of more use as an officer. Evidently, they came up with names based on the letters at the end of the number." Prompto looked at his right wrist, where the bar code lay under the wristband. "The letters denote the maternal and paternal genetic sources, the first letter for maternal and the second for paternal. So 'Prompto Argentum' was the name assigned to me. I had always thought Miss Aerith made it up." He admitted.

"Kind of a big coincidence that you got adopted by Dr. Argentum and her husband. Looking at the three of you, I'd have never guessed you were adopted without you telling me, since you look like her, somewhat." Noct said.

"There were pictures of my genetic parents included. Mom resembles my genetic mother, 'Pamela Kania'. She said her dad's surname was 'Kania' and that grandma said she looked like him. There were never any pictures of him, so it's kinda up in the air just how far the resemblance goes." Prompto shrugged with his free shoulder. "It doesn't really matter in the end; Mom and Dad are my parents in all the ways that really count, even if it would be kinda cool that I wound up being adopted by my aunt or cousin."

"Aren't there blood tests they can do?"

"Yeah there are. Mom asked if I'd want to find out for sure, but I said no." Prompto then asked about something that had caught his attention. "So you already knew Mom?"

"Kinda. She led the operation on me after the daemon attack." Noct told him. "She checked up on me for a year or two afterwards to make sure there wasn't any complications."

"Man, we kinda came close to meeting soon after the dream, didn't we?" Prompto mused. "Mom asked me if I wanted to come along with her to see a patient a few times, but I always said no. Never really felt comfortable tagging along."

"Who is Miss Aerith exactly, anyway?" Noct had to ask. She seemed to keep coming up in relation to Prompto. "I think Dad mentioned her a couple times when he'd tell me stories about his travels during the war, and she looks familiar."

"You don't remember seeing Her near the end of the dream? Carbuncle said She was my 'safe place'." Prompto asked.

"I do, but I know I've seen her before then." It was frustrating. Noct was sure he'd seen Miss Aerith before the dream. He just couldn't think of when.

The boys lapsed into silence. Noct was fascinated by the noises of the house settling. The Citadel was so massive that the only noises were from other people, and his apartment building was too recently built to make the same kind of noises.

Truth be told, it was kind of creepy, not knowing what the noises were, but Noct couldn't bring himself to try freaking Prompto out by asking about the noises. "…so they call them 'units'?" He finally asked.

"Yeah." Prompto worked his arm free, pulling a chain with a tag on it out of his shirt. Noct had seen it before, but never close enough to read the writing on it. "No birthdays either, just 'production dates'." He ran his thumb over the writing. "I don't really need to keep this; I know my birthday and blood type now, and it's not like I can forget the number. It was the first thing I remember, learning my number." He tucked it back into his shirt. "Can't bring myself to take it off though."

"Is what happened, Before, why you're always muffling your voice when you wake up?" Noct had always wondered about that; it was a weird quirk.

"I guess I was…four? The first time I saw the final transition. It was one of the units from production year M.E. 729 who would be kind to the other production years…at least, what passed as kindness there. When it's done…the mouth and eyes leak with the blackness, and the skin looks like something out of a zombie movie. Before they took her away, for what was called 'final processing' to get fitted with the armor and magitek…it was like she was looking through me, not at me. Afterwards, I started to wake up screaming. They put me in isolation, and…trained? Conditioned? Me until I stopped waking up screaming." Prompto admitted, curling down so his head was tucked under Noct's chin. "You know that nightmare I told you about, where there's a snake eating a woman? When I try to save her, and reach her…she looks the way the unit did then. I remember it as a snake eating her…but in reality, she was changed, cuz she tried to stop them from hurting us too much…the woman looks like the picture of 'Pamela Kania'."

"Alright, enough dark stuff. Tell me more about your trip with Miss Aerith." Noct declared.

"When we stayed at the chocobo post at Chrissy's house, we had a splash fight when She gave me a bath the first night. I had only had showers before, so She asked if I minded Her staying in the room. She washed my hair for me and it was like She had magic hands, it felt so good! Begged Her to wash my hair for me every time I washed after that. Ms. Myra, Chrissy's mom did chocobo-shaped pancakes and scrambled eggs and biscuits and cake the last night we were there. I asked Chrissy what the trick was, and she said it was just chocobo-shaped cookie cutters in different sizes.

"The day before we reached the post we found a fawn in a hunter's trap when we were looking for dinner. Miss Aerith said that it would be kinder to kill the fawn, since it was too young to survive without its mother and the mother had left. But after She got the meat we looked for other traps so it wasn't too bad. She nearly burned dinner though. Got too distracted by what we were doing."

"What could be so distracting as to nearly burn dinner?" Noct asked, not really aware of the fact he was playing with Prompto's hair, and had been since he tucked his head under his chin.

"She was working with me on the Sight. She was all sparkly, with pretty green sparkles, and She said that I could See them cuz I had the Sight. So She was making it stronger and teaching me about it." Prompto answered, being very aware of Noct playing with his hair but enjoying it too much draw attention to it, in case he stopped.

"I've never Seen anything with sparkles in the Sight. What do sparkles mean? Wait, you've got the Sight too? Isn't it supposed to be rare? I only have it because of the Crystal." Noct said.

"Yeah…Miss Aerith said that the Sight is an extension of what is usually called the sixth sense, so it's probably more common than you would think, where people can actually See stuff, but they don't want to be seen as crazy. She did stay that practically everyone has it when they're really little, but grow out of it as they get older and get told that what they're Seeing isn't there. She said the sparkles meant She wasn't human, since humans and animals have a steady glow in the Sight." Prompto paused here, before continuing. "I can See kill shots really easy; I don't need to think about aiming for them, I just can. I thought it was because of the blackness, but I've found out since that it's a form of the Sight. It's why I was wearing glasses for a few years, so things were blurry enough to not be distracted by them. Headache got too bad though." Prompto yawned, the late hour getting to him. "Talked to someone else who Sees them, so I got a few tricks on filtering them out."

"After the daemon attack, I started Seeing when souls passed through Etro's Gate. It's part of why I went to Tenebrae to recuperate. The Oracles can See them without coming close to Death, so Queen Sylvia taught me how to filter it out." Noct yawned himself. "Night Prom."

"Night."

* * *

Noct groaned, suddenly cold. "'rom?"

"Sorry; going on my run, be back soon." Prompto whispered, tucking his part of the covers around Noct to keep the body heat in.

"Hurry back." At least that's what Prompto thought Noct said, since he was already halfway asleep again.

* * *

Noct hummed, latching back onto his breathing pillow as it slipped back into bed. "My 'rom."

Nosing at his pillow's hair, he wondered why it was wet, but it wasn't important enough to wake him up even more, not when his pillow was hugging him back.

* * *

Eleanore tiptoed down the hall towards Prompto's room. Michael, once up, couldn't go back to sleep and so was taking part in some mindless video game violence after his post-run shower. She had her camera in hand. She knew that as it was the weekend, Prompto usually went back to bed after his run and shower, and she wasn't about to miss out on capturing the boys cuddling. She had been shocked when Aerith gave her an album of Noct/Prom cuddling photos. Not that She had made one, or given her one, but that She had given His Majesty his own copy, on his request!

She had had a passing acquaintance with Regis before adopting Prompto, meeting him after the hell she raised to change her medical school focus and getting the Crownsguard to cover it. He had been present during her negotiations with the head of the Crownsguard at the time, interested in someone determined enough to go all the way to the top to get what she wanted. Given the difficulties Queen Aulea was having to conceive, he had been sympathetic to her reasons for suddenly changing her focus.

While she wasn't sure of it, Eleanore had a feeling Crownsguard had only consented to covering her medical school expenses for the time necessary to complete a new concentration in exchange for doubling her service commitment from ten years to twenty and remaining on call if necessary for the rest of her life because he had put in a quiet word. He had certainly remained curious about her, enough to know about her miscarriages and the adoption debate. Michael had more familiarity with him, having been sponsored by the Amicitia family and having spent time with Clarus Amicitia, increasing the avenue for knowledge.

Regis would probably declare a public holiday should Noctis ever admit to his feelings about Prompto. He knew the advantages of falling in love with your best friend. She wasn't sure how Lady Lunafreya worked in, given how nearly everyone expected her and Noctis to marry and the massive crush Prompto had on her.

Double checking the flash was turned off, Eleanore eased the door open slightly, just enough to stick the camera in. She had to bit her lip to keep from squealing as she took in the sight, Prompto was hugging onto Noctis, head buried under his chin. Noctis had his head buried in Prompto's hair. Snapping a couple shots, Eleanore gently eased the door closed again.

"Adding to the album?" Michael asked as she entered the living room.

"You know it."

"I don't get what so cute about it; I'm just wondering how long they can live in denial." Michael admitted.

"Long enough to cause a public holiday if they come clean. And don't lie to me about not understanding the cuteness of it; you're the one who introduced Prom to those cat videos, not me." Eleanore reminded him, setting the camera down and picking up her cross stitch project.

She hadn't really had a lot of time to indulge her preferred hobby, so she was using her months off to catch up on some projects. Her current one was a sunrise over Cape Caem that she planned to give to Prompto someday, in memorial of his first dawn. Despite his lack of patience, Prompto was pretty good with a needle and thread, and regularly used a program that converted digital photographs into cross stitch patterns.

Michael groaned as the game over screen appeared, having died against the same boss giving Prompto and Noctis so much trouble. "How long before you want me to start the waffles?"

Eyeing the clock, she said, "It's only 7:30; maybe in an hour or two? Not like any of us have anywhere to be. I'll be using the remaining meat sauce with pasta later in the day; that one with three different shapes."

"Sounds good. Need anything from the store?" Michael asked, opting to turn off the video game instead of dying again.

"I'll have to start a list up, so not today anyway. When you do go, get that chocolate mousse cheesecake we all love." Eleanore said, frowning at her stitches before adjusting the lamp.

"That one you only let into the house every three months? Got it." Michael picked up his latest book, covering accident causes and how human factors affected the outcome.

The two parents shared the sofa, resting their legs on each other and taking the time to just be with each other.

* * *

Noctis felt his pillow move and stretch. Grumbling, he hugged it tighter. "Noct? Wanna let go? Food?" His pillow spoke.

Hmmm…food or sleep? Food was good and all, but he couldn't hold onto his pillow while eating.

"Seriously dude, I really, really need to pee."

Groaning, Noct let go of his pillow, allowing Prompto to get up and run to the bathroom.

* * *

Prompto just smiled softly when he returned. Noct had latched onto the real pillow, hugging onto it and the roll of blankets the way he had him.

Somehow, it didn't bother Prompto anymore, waking up curled around Noct. True, the size of his bed was a factor, but…

That warm and fuzzy feeling, the same one he had the morning after Noct had burned his file, was back. Taking in the sight of his best friend, who was still willing to be so close to him, even after learning about his past, Prompto picked up his own camera and snapped a shot of Noct sleeping in his bed. Putting the camera away, he grabbed onto the blankets and pulled.

Noct just blinked up at him from his new spot on the floor, awake but not quite getting how he ended up on the floor. "C'mon dude, breakfast is ready. Dad did waffles with his waffle grill and Mom made bacon."

Spurred by the thought of bacon, Noct got up, detouring to the bathroom before following Prompto and the bacon smell downstairs.

* * *

It was cozy, spending the day with Prompto and his parents in the living room. No one bothered getting dressed, Prompto and Michael having crawled back into their PJs after their run. Noct couldn't recall having such a lazy day, with the only work being done by anyone for anything was Eleanore and cooking. "She led an operation to separate conjoined twins on Prayer Day, and since they're doing great, Mom demanded three months off. She's still on call if Crownsguard needs her, but she's never off call with them anyway. The best part is the food though." Prompto informed him, having volunteered them both for dish washing.

After experiencing another great dinner, Noct couldn't help agreeing. "Just don't let Ignis know."

"They're good in different ways; Iggy does amazing stuff with the ingredients, but Mom's taste like home." Prompto said, smiling to himself.

Dr. & Mr. Argentum laid claim to the living room for a movie night, so Prompto took the house laptop up with them to his room for a movie night of their own. "They call it a movie night, but it's more so they can make out on the sofa like teenagers." Prompto admitting, putting in a new (for them) Yamato horror movie, Pulse.

Noct blanched. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah; they never over explained what they were actually doing, but they don't hide it either." Prompto snickered at his expression.

Noct had agreed to leave the lights on for this one, if only to not interrupt 'movie night' downstairs.

A couple hours later, the credits having rolled past and disc going back to the menu screen, Noct asked, "Have you thought more about what you'll tell Ignis and Gladio?"

"Kinda. Like I said, I don't think I wanna tell them all that I told you. They're great guys, don't get me wrong, but I don't feel as close to them as I do to you." Prompto told him, popping the movie disc out and opening up YouTube. "I came across this series of videos of dumb criminals; it's hilarious."

"So if Miss Aerith isn't human, what is she then?" Noct asked as Prompto entered 'dumb criminals' into the search bar.

"I dunno exactly. She told me Her job was to make sure people wound up in the right place so they could make choices, regardless of the outcome. As far as I can tell, She travels all over, helping people. It became a familiar sight to watch Her haggling with the shop keepers over what they'd let Her pay for." Prompto clicked on the first video.

"How come?" Noct paused the video before it could really get started, not wanting to miss the answer.

"Evidently, She's helped a lot of people in so many ways that they don't want to take Her money. She doesn't want to take advantage of their kindness, especially with regards to their livelihoods, so She usually winds up working out bargains with them that makes everyone happy." Prompto switched the view mode to fill the whole screen. "There's this place in the dream world where we visit, and She's sent me stuff, but we haven't meet in person since the last checkpoint before the Wall. She didn't tell me about the bomb until right before the first checkpoint, since She didn't want the knowledge hanging over my head and making me dread reaching the Crown City. I think it's part of why we spent three days at the chocobo post and had a beach day. Miss Aerith had worried I wouldn't be able to move past what happened Before, since I can remember it easier than the average person could, so She made sure to I'd have good stuff to remember more easily too." Prompto hit the play icon, and satisfied with his answers, Noct didn't try pausing it again.

The video ranked a series of twenty videos, with commentary by comedians and B-list actors. This particular one wasn't dumb criminals specifically, but dumb drivers. Taking in how a man on a fork lift managed to wipe out a whole warehouse of top shelf vodka by backing into one shelf, Noct just said, "He's a dead man." And that wasn't even the number one video!

At the end, Dr. Argentum knocked on the door. "Found this in the sofa cushions; it keeps beeping." Noct couldn't help noticing how the buttons on her pajama top weren't done up right, and given what Prompto had said about 'movie night', he couldn't help blushing. Eleanore just smirked as she handed Noctis his phone. Unfortunately the boys looked as put together as they had three hours ago, or she'd have made a comment of her own.

The screen was full of text notices from Ignis and Gladio. "Probably should check my phone too." Prompto said, reaching for his own phone.

Prompto's phone didn't have nearly as many text notices as Noct's did. "Should probably call 'em." Noct said, pulling up the contacts list.

"Can you do a party line with them, or do I need to call one of them?" Prompto asked.

"Nah, they're probably hanging out together anyway. They both swear they're straight, but I'm not so sure anymore, with the amount of time they spend together." Noct said, calling Ignis and turning on the speaker phone.

"I have to say I'm amazed it's taken you this long to reply; normally you're sitting on your phone." Ignis said in lieu of a greeting.

"Given how you picked up after two rings, you can't really talk." Prompto said.

"The chemistry lab really exploded?" Gladio asked. "You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

"We were on the opposite end of the building, and we're not even in chemistry this year." Noct informed him.

"Are you doing alright Prompto? I imagine it must have been something big, whatever you told Noct, for His Majesty to agree to him spending the weekend at your home." Ignis asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Prompto said. "Mostly Noct caught me at a time where I was willing to talk about it…I'll tell you guys Monday?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Gladio reminded him.

"I'd rather get it all out while I'm still kinda willing to talk about it…don't think I'll want to, if I wait too long." Prompto admitted.

"If you're sure, then we'll be waiting at the apartment after school on Monday, should there be classes." Ignis said. "Naturally Crownsguard hasn't had much time to investigate, but so far there hasn't been any sign of malicious intent in regards to the explosion."

"Well, if school's canceled on Monday, then we'll just meet up at the apartment in the morning." Noct decided.

"Don't forget to keep Prompto away from breakables." Gladio snickered, remembering the dishes broken by Prompto before the ice was broken between them.

"Hey!" Prompto exclaimed.

Chuckling, Ignis just said, "We'll see the two of you Monday. Have a good weekend."

Noct and Prompto echoed the salutation as the call ended. Prompto slumped on the bed. "Stars I want it to be over."

"You don't have to tell them." Noct reminded him gently.

"No I do have to. If only so I don't keep wondering about their reactions or worrying about it coming out at the wrong time. On the surface, it sounds pretty bad. 'Future MT'" Prompto sighed.

"'Intended future MT'" Noct corrected. "But I get what you mean."

Noct half expected Prompto to start vibrating nervous energy already over Monday, but mostly he just seemed worn out. "I suppose you'll want to do something about the football team?"

Noct scowled, remembering what Prompto had said about 'services'. "Prom, practically all those guys are Gladio's size or bigger. And they seem to move in packs like the gossip girls; you can't tell me you'd be able to handle it if they decided to 'sample'."

"No, no I probably couldn't. I'm just worried that if you intervene, it'll make things worse. For all the talk about having an in with you by doing so, they've been careful not to say anything where'd you could hear. Most of it is stuff I've overheard in the locker room or bathrooms when they didn't realize I was nearby, but a couple have starting asking me directly the last few times you missed school for functions." Prompto admitted, flopping over to sprawl in Noct's lap.

Blushing a little, Noct started playing with his hair, but not overly distracted from the conversation. "I'll just put Iggy and Gladio on it. They've been to the school enough times that it wouldn't be completely out of the realm of possibility to spin it as something they happened to overhear recently."

By now Prompto had realized that Ignis and Gladio were as much his friends as Noct's, so he didn't protest Noct getting them to handle it. They would more than likely volunteer upon hearing what the football team was saying, even without Noct asking them to. "No permanent damage, and nothing that would reveal that I've told you." He asked, rubbing his head into Noct's hand.

"You turning into a cat?" Noct asked, obliging the silent request.

"Hmm…no. They tried to artificially enhance night vision and reflexes with couerl DNA, but it didn't work as far as I or Mom could tell. Just realized I enjoyed it the first time Miss Aerith washed my hair." Prompto said, nearly purring. "Soon after they brought me home, when I was still recovering from the bomb removal, Mom and I would curl up on the sofa and she'd rub my head while reading out loud from whatever book she was reading. Really helped me to get comfortable with her. Still do it, even with it being a tighter fit on the sofa." He admitted. "Dad was easier, with the video games and photos and building overly complicated machines."

"Can't really imagine what it would be like, suddenly having parents." Noct said gently.

"The hardest part was realizing that they really did care. Didn't really sink in until right before ninth grade, when I reached my weight goal. Seeing how happy they were for me, and with all they had done to help me and cheer me on…it really hit me. I knew in my head that they did before then, but it then that my heart learned it, cheesy as it sounds." Prompto said.

"Can't really call it cheesy, since it seems like you've realized it with regards to me, just from the touching." Noct told him.

"…does it bother you?" Prompto tentatively asked.

Noct snorted. "Hell, when I'm half asleep you're my breathing huggable pillow." His other hand started rubbing Prompto's back. "So I'm not really in a position to complain, even if I mostly do it in my sleep."

Prompto practically melted when Noct started the back rub. "Dude, keep that up and you will turn me into a cat."

"Yeah, an epically clumsy one."

Prompto couldn't be bothered with a rebuttal, the warm and fuzzy feeling having seemed to have taken up residence. "You wanna watch more idiots? It's amazing how many people haven't realized that there are cameras like everywhere." He asked lazily. "I think there's a series where they do dumb brawlers."

"Meh, doesn't really matter." Noct answered, just as lazy.

Reaching for the laptop, Prompto started up another video.

* * *

Several hours later, Eleanore eased the door to Prompto's room open. The laptop was in power save mode, and the boys were sprawled on the bed, their heads at the foot. Grabbing a blanket off the floor, since her son never made his bed anyway, she covered them both with it. Sleepy eyes blinked at her as she tucked them in, but it wasn't enough to wake them up more. Picking up the laptop, she closed the door gently behind her as she left. Setting the laptop on the dresser in her and Michael's room, she crawled back into bed, spooning her husband. The house quiet, she just sighed to herself, content as she drifted asleep.


	18. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

Sunday was more of the same; lazy lounging, Dr. Argentum's cooking, and Prompto sharing more bits of his past. About mid-afternoon Noctis got a text from Ignis, informing him and Prompto that the school would be closed the whole week, while the Crownsguard finished its investigation, the structural integrity of the building was examined, and temporary classrooms obtained. Unspoken was the determination as to if the school was still secure enough for him to attend. It was upon receiving the text that Noctis realized he would either have to borrow Prompto's clothes to go home in, or wear his school uniform. "Hey, can I borrow some things to go home in? It's that or my school uniform, and Ignis will fuss over the wrinkles." Noctis asked Prompto while they sat at the kitchen table, having been gently cajoled into at least looking over their school assignments by Dr. Argentum.

"Sure man." Prompto was well aware of Ignis's fussing over Noct's appearance.

Dr. Argentum walked into the kitchen from the laundry room, bearing two sets of uniforms hanging up. "Okay, I did the hard part; you two can figure out who's is whose."

Noct blinked, not having realized his school uniform had been picked up and washed. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought about it since he took it off Friday. "Thanks, Dr. Argentum." Eyeing the two uniforms, he decided his was probably the one on the right.

"You're welcome. You can give the hanger back when you return Prom's clothes, I know I certainly didn't care for wearing my school uniform when I didn't have to." She told him, handing over the uniform he was reasonably sure was his, and dropping Prompto's over his head.

"Did you have to do that?" He whined, removing the uniform from his head as he stood to go hang it up.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" She reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Prompto was smart enough to keep his mouth shut at that.

* * *

"Your mom's really into this whole domestic thing." Noct commented that night, curled around each other.

"She's always so busy, so it's like a break from real life, only having to worry about cleaning and cooking and laundry. She'll be bored of it halfway through month two, but as long as she keeps cooking I'm not saying anything." Prompto confided, his nervous energy over tomorrow starting up as he drummed his fingers on Noct's arm.

"Are you sure about telling them?" Noct couldn't help asking yet again, as he began to massage Prompto's head to try and calm him down.

The fingers slowed, but didn't stop. "I won't be if you keep bugging me about it."

"Sorry."

The drumming fingers gradually stilled the longer Noct rubbed his head. "Last call on asking anything; can't say if I'll want to talk about it again." Prompto reminded him.

Noct chewed on his lip. "You said that you shouldn't have known about the Sun?" He inquired.

"…there was a video, with a scientist and a unit that had undergone the final transition but not final processing. They went out into broad daylight; the scientist was fine, the unit was burned to ashes within two minutes. We were told that…that's what would happen if we went Outside, since we weren't human. Nothing with even a trace of blackness was human back there. I was kinda scared, when She asked if I wanted to go with Her Outside, but…I couldn't help feeling safe with Her. I thought that I'd have to do something in order to go with Her, cuz as far as I knew at the time, you couldn't get anything without doing something. She just said that She had been looking for someone and that She thought She had found them. I couldn't really believe She meant me; I was too uppity for a unit, as the guards liked to say, since I'd question things. And this was before I really comprehended that I was human just like all the people who had said I wasn't." His lips quirked into a smile. "I could hardly believe what She said next."

"What was it?" Noct whispered. It felt like speaking louder would break the mood.

"She…She said She wasn't looking for the best unit; She was looking for the best person." Prompto's eyes were watery, remembering Miss Aerith's words. "'Course, once I was Outside I was too distracted by all the new things to see to remember to be scared."

"I'm surprised it didn't take longer to reach Insomnia, with how distracted you can get." Noct commented.

Prompto pouted, but didn't bother with a rebuttal.

Staring at each other, barely inches between their faces, it felt like the most natural thing in the world, to meet in the middle, their lips brushing against each other. It didn't last long, and neither boy felt the need to comment or try to explain. Prompto just smiled as the kiss ended, tucking his head under Noct's chin as he had the previous two nights. Noct returned the smile before burying his nose in his hair, breathing in cinnamon and something like sunlight as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was a very, very good thing Aerith was nowhere near the real world, as She surely would have woken up a lot of people with Her squeal. She didn't bother preserving the moment as a photo; it was enough for it to live in the memories of the people involved. It would be years before either boy really sat back and realized this was when they realized they were in love with each other. Outside parties would contest, but both were adamant on the point. In the quiet moments like this one, curled around each other in the darkness, it was easy to be honest about their feelings, even if they weren't spoken out loud or consciously acknowledged. In the darkness of night, warm and safe with your beloved, it was enough.

* * *

Prompto practically vibrated through breakfast, his parents and Noct wisely not even attempting to hand him anything directly. Michael even went as far as to stick a straw in his orange juice, so he didn't have to try picking up the glass. "I'm not that nervous!" He protested, completely ignoring that the table was moving in time with his nervous energy.

Michael, Eleanore, and Noct just shared a look between each other. "Right…it's not like you have a track record of breaking dishes when you're nervous anyway." Eleanore commented, practically dripping sarcasm into her scrambled eggs.

Noct managed to keep his amused snort under control, even if the elder Argentums weren't fooled. Michael had slipped him a copy of the picture of five-year-old Prompto in the act of leaping at a fish trying to catch it, and it was safely hidden away in his math textbook, literally the last place Prompto would ever look.

Somehow they reached Noct's apartment without incident. With the way Prompto was constantly in motion with his nervous energy, Noct was reminded of a puppy. True, he may channel a cat when his head or back was rubbed, but when he was nervous? All puppy. Noct wasn't sure how he managed to eat breakfast without wearing most of it.

Ignis and Gladio were already there. Taking in Prompto, Ignis was glad that Noct had texted that they has already eaten breakfast, and that he and Gladio had made sure all breakables were out of range.

"Y'know, you keep the nerves up and I'll have to incite another choco-mog fight." Gladio commented, both amused and worried at Prompto's nervous energy. It was worse than their first proper meeting.

Prompto managed to pause himself, taking a deep breath. "Sorry! It's just…I've never had to really tell someone before. My parents already knew and Noct just caught me at the right time, so it wasn't like I had time to get nervous." He admitted, flopping onto the sofa.

The four sat there in silence, Ignis and Gladio not attempting to rush things. Finally, Prompto began. "The magitek troopers Niflheim has; they're not really robots. They were people, at least before they were turned into daemons and got fitted with the armor and magitek. But they…they can't just turn anyone into a daemon; no way of controlling the outcome. So they start in utero; they've got these womb tanks, so they don't have to depend on the crap shot of human reproduction and so they can start the infection. It's small at first, but the amount slowly increases as the units-that's what they're called-are 'born' and grow up. About the ages of 12 to 17, during puberty, it reaches the point of no return, and the final transition happens. They can't remember anything from Before when that happens; for some reason the frontal lobes take the brunt of the trauma in the transition."

Prompto had taken off his wrist band and stuffed it in his pocket before reaching the apartment, just pulling his long sleeved shirt down enough keep his wrist from showing. He pushed the sleeve up, baring the bar code while not looking at it. "I…I was supposed to have been one of them. I don't really know why me and not a different unit, but I was saved when I was five. She brought me to Insomnia. They had put a bomb in me a couple years before, but crossing the Wall meant it deactivated, killing me from the inside. Mom…she was the one who operated to take it out. I dunno why, but it hit me this year, the eleventh anniversary of being saved…that I really shouldn't exist. 'Prompto Argentum' shouldn't have been." Not really sure of what to say after that, Prompto just stopped talking, fiddling with the cowrie shell bracelet on his wrist. It had started as a necklace, but he got too big to wear it as such.

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "No wonder then, that His Majesty consented for Noct to spend the weekend with you."

"It was Dad's idea, actually." Noct admitted.

Gladio had moved closer, running a finger over the bar code. Prompto couldn't stop the shiver, not used to feeling anyone touching it. "Does it do anything?"

"Not that I know of." Having enough of his bar code out in the open, Prompto put his wrist band back on.

"How did you learn the details?" Ignis asked delicately.

"It wasn't ever hidden from the units, what would happen, even if I didn't learn the exact terms until later. The Lady who saved me…She grabbed like everything they had on me, so I'd have the information one day. She got all the info on the process too, and Mom told me what she knew of it, when she explained the medical history part of my file." Prompto had stopped vibrating, slowing relaxing the longer Gladio and Ignis stayed calm.

"Who'd have the guts to waltz in and swipe a baby MT straight from the factory?" Gladio looked sheepish at his choice of words, but there wasn't much point in sidestepping the issue.

Prompto snorted. "Aerith Gainsborough, that's who."

Ignis and Gladio both made weird, strangled noises. "Holy shit; she's like a Crownsguard legend!" Gladio exclaimed.

Ignis began cleaning his glasses, less out of necessity and more for something to do with his hands. "There are reports of 'Aerith Gainsborough' in Crownsguard records going back centuries. It's been assumed that it's an alias, passed down from one 'Aerith' to another, possibly at times mother to daughter like the Oracle."

Prompto barely hid his smirk. Only Noct noticed however.

"Yeah, she saved His Majesty and my dad during the war. Dad swears that her angry is not to be wished on anyone." Gladio added.

"Everyone keeps saying that! I don't get it though, She's too nice and pretty to be scary!" Prompto complained.

"All reports agreed that her anger is a fearsome thing to witness, however it is noted that it takes a lot to incite such a response." Ignis said.

"What, haven't you heard 'Beware the Nice Ones'?" Gladio asked.

"Ooo, TvTropes, right?" Prompto said. At Gladio's answering nod he continued. "If you put it that way I guess I get it, but it's hard to believe. Especially since She started a splash fight with me and declared She won because She was bigger, despite being equally wet."

"Wait, I've seen you without your shirt on; shouldn't there be a scar from where the bomb was taken out? Or put in?" Gladio realized.

"They did something with genetic manipulation, when I was in the womb tank. I heal faster and better, so no scars or other evidence." Prompto admitted, finally stopping his fiddling of his bracelet.

"'Other evidence'?" Ignis inquired.

"…the third time I refused to take part in target practice, one of the guards stomped on my right leg. By all rights, it should still be a bit of mess, even with all they did fixing it. While I was awake even. But there's no sign I've ever had my leg broken, or either of my arms from the first two times I refused." Not really thinking about, Prompto had pulled his right leg up to his chest, resting his hand in the vicinity of where the breaks had been.

Hearing this, it took all of Gladio's willpower to remain calm. Ignis wasn't having any easier of a time.

With a flash of insight, Ignis asked, "Does that have anything to do with your aversion to vanilla ice cream?"

Prompto grimaced. "Five straight kill shots meant vanilla ice cream at dinner. I wound up with a lot of vanilla ice cream. Also why I like the spicy stuff; it had all the necessary stuff, the food, but no taste or color."

Silently Ignis vowed to not procure any more vanilla ice cream. And to stock up on spices, and experiment with ways of making the meals more visually entertaining in terms of color.

Gladio debated asking Prompto if he'd be interested in training with Noct, especially the firearms part, but he wasn't sure how he'd able to swing it for it to be approved.

After a few minutes of quiet, Prompto stood up. "I gotta go; since school's closed Mom wants to try and get me past 'cook on HIGH for 3 minutes' in terms of my cooking skills."

"She was the lead surgeon on the Zanarkand twins' separation, correct? I suppose she was able to get some time off, given how successful it was." Ignis commented.

"She got three months. She'll probably get bored of all the domestic stuff before the end of month two, but I'm not complaining as long as she keeps cooking." Prompto said. "Hey Noct, do you think we could get away with going to the arcade during the day this week?"

"I dunno; I'd rather get past that one boss than hit the arcade. See you tomorrow then?" Noct asked.

"Yeah."

"You do realize you're stuck with us, right?" Gladio asked as Prompto got his shoes on. "You signed up for the long haul after all."

"Indeed." Ignis added.

Prompto just smiled, a mix of relief and gratitude on his face. "Yeah…yeah I know now. Thanks guys."

"Why you thankin' us? You got Prince Charmless over there to lighten up." Gladio asked.

"Hey!" Noct exclaimed.

Laughing, Prompto left the apartment. While his mom did want to try and improve his cooking skills, a text to Jeff at the range meant he could come in as much as he could get away with. Prompto was hoping they'd start doing the training part, where they'd go outside the Wall and take up hunts, pretty soon. Jeff wanted him to get familiar and comfortable with every class of gun in a controlled setting first, even if his preferred ones were handguns and maybe a shotgun.

* * *

Once he was sure Prompto was out of earshot, Gladio started a profanity recital. Ignis pulled out a cucumber and starting chopping with more force than normal. Noct, taking in their reactions, debated bringing up what Prom and he discussed. He didn't want to put it off too long, but he didn't want those two going on rampage either.

Noct waited until Gladio had covered every profanity he knew, from minor all the way up to major, in modern and old Lucian, and until Ignis had diced the cucumber down to quarter inch cubes. "I knew the Nifs were kinda twisted, but I never expected anything like this." Gladio sighed.

"It certainly explains why the Marshal wanted you to read his file Noct. But given that eleven years have passed, anything that could have happened would have already. I can't say to quite understand how this gradual infection works, but it would seem that without constant maintenance it could not progress any farther and might well have decreased." Ignis declared, pulling out a tomato and giving it the same treatment as the cucumber, if slower and with less force.

"It's part of why he approached me at the start of high school, despite attending the same schools since I entered public school. All that's left is a film of blackness over his aura, where the bar code is." Noct said, slouching on the table. "But there's something else we need to talk about."

Gladio took a seat at the table, and Ignis abandoned the tomato slaughter. "After he told me, I was kinda horrified. I mean, I don't think I could smile and laugh the way he does with that hanging in the background. He thought my silence meant…something else. Not a hundred percent sure on the 'else' but...he thought I'd stop hanging out with him, because of it. Prom asked if I could pretend to still like him at school. The football team thinks that I'm letting him hang out with me and call himself my friend in exchange for fucking him. And they've been wondering about 'sampling the goods' as they're calling it." Noct told them, scowling at the table.

Gladio slammed a fist into the table, breaking it. The tomato slaughter resumed with a vengeance. "If I could draw your attention away from the profanity and slaughter…" Noct said, after a few minutes of his Shield and Advisor demonstrating what they were all feeling in regards to the news.

"Now, Prom's concerned that if I intervene, it'll just make things worse. The football team's built like Gladio and like to travel in packs. Evidently, they only recently started asking him directly, confining themselves before to when neither of us was present, and making sure this doesn't reach my ears." Noct crossed his arms. "Both of you have been to the school enough times that it would be entirely conceivable for one or both of you to have overheard something. The only limits, per Prom's request, is for no permanent damage and nothing that could indicate he's said anything to me." Noct smirked. It was a smirk his father had taught him, for when to put the fear of the Stars in their enemies. "Other than that? Make them pay back tenfold."

"They'll be paying back a hundredfold, I can assure you." Ignis declared, the light glinting off his glasses while Gladio bared his teeth in a smile that was more about scaring the other side than any positive emotion.

"And Gladio? You owe me a new table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama Ignis and Papa Gladio on the move! Given how Ignis's Japanese voice actor played Light Yagami in Death Note, it's probably a good thing it doesn't exist in this world. Has Ignis been properly verbose?
> 
> Hadn't particularly wanted the boys to be romantically involved pre-game, but they're too cute together for me to drag it out four more years. Even though it means dealing with the classic 'OMG we can't be together anymore now that Noct's getting married' plot. That's what I get for not fighting harder when they hijacked the story.


	19. Gift

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio went to the Citadel after preliminary discussions. Ignis needed to indulge in some vaguely illegal hacking to obtain the addresses of the football team. At least, that's what he told Noctis. While Noctis figured he was going to be looking up blackmail material, he didn't ask. The first lesson he learned after his words having more power than most people's? Plausible deniability was a beautiful thing.

Noctis headed to his dad's office. True, he'd probably be interrupting something important, but he figured he'd be forgiven, with the explosion at his school and all. Knocking, he waited for his dad's acknowledgment to enter.

Noctis appeared to have caught him in a lull or state of boredom, since he was blatantly doodling. "Ah hello Noct. How is young Prompto doing?" Regis asked, unfazed at being caught.

Noct slumped in the chair across from him. "Fine. Somehow we were able to keep him from breaking anything before telling Ignis and Gladio this morning. He seems more at ease with himself?" Noct scratched the back of his head. "I didn't notice it until it was gone, but there was like an underlying tension and reserve. As crazy as it is to imagine Prompto being reserved."

"I can imagine so. As he's most likely told you, he has never actually had to state the facts out loud. Dr. Argentum performed his operation upon arrival, and Mr. Argentum was informed of the details when they were discussing adopting Prompto." Regis commented. "Did he say why he was telling you?"

"Yeah. He had counted back from the date of his arrival in Insomnia figure out when he was rescued, and Friday was the eleventh anniversary. Prom said he didn't really know why it hit him this year, but given what he said, about the timing of the final transition…" Noct trailed off. "He was out of it all day, from the walk to school, through the one class we got through, all the way up to getting back to his house. I had to have kept him from running into nearly fifty things."

Noct sighed. "I don't regret learning it, but…it's hard to wrap your head around. Slowly turning people into daemons? Breeding people specifically for that? Growing up knowing that one day your sense of self would be gone? Realizing that there's a whole range of experiences that you only came to know of by a quirk of fate?"

Father and son sat quietly together. "Do you have any questions for me?" Regis asked gently.

"…I know I've seen Miss Aerith somewhere before. She had been in the dream, as Prompto's safe place, but I've seen her before then. I just can't place where." Noct admitted.

"She visited briefly, to offer Her condolences after your mother died. While I don't remember you meeting Her then, it's not outside the realm of possibility." Regis said.

"I don't think I have any questions. Prom declared open season for questions over the weekend, so I think I got most of them answered." Noct said. "Any word on if I'll still be able to attend school?"

"The final report and decision will come later in the week, but as things stand now I don't see why not. Gladiolus or Ignis may be shadowing you throughout the day for a couple weeks, however." Regis answered.

That would work out beautifully with the plan to deal with the football team. "I think I learned some new curses from Gladio, after Prompto left. And I didn't realize you could cut a cucumber that small and finely with just a knife." Noct commented, standing up. "I know black is supposed to be for the royal family and royal servants…but can I give him something in black? He's been wearing the same wristband for ages, to hide the bar code, and it's looking pretty ragged."

"As long as you don't mind the implication of romantic intent. The council may fuss over bestowing the color, but ultimately black can be bestowed on anyone the royal family deems worthy, without approval by them." Regis informed him. "They've been making noise over you attending public schooling, so this should be a good reminder that their main function is to ease the king's workload, not to dictate who can wear black and worrying about the prince being too accessible to the masses."

Noct grinned. "That's good to know. And…I don't think I'd mind, if people take it that way." As the office was technically a public venue, he bowed to his father before exiting, texting Ignis and Gladio about them shadowing him at school for a few weeks once it reopened.

* * *

The door closed gently, and Regis turned to his guest, who returned to visibility. "The explosion isn't going to be too big a hassle to explain?" He asked.

Aerith smiled. "Ultimately it will be a case of mislabeled chemicals at factory level and human distraction. The building is fine; the closure is more to reassure certain parties about the heir apparent attending a public venue. Repairs will be covered by an anonymous benefactor, along with the costs of replacing with chemistry lab chemicals with fresh ones, randomly tested to ensure something like this won't happen again."

"That's a relief." Regis twirled a pen between his fingers. "How are they taking it, really?"

"Ignis and Gladiolus may or may not be planning something in relation to certain things revealed regarding the football team. Noctis is still trying to place his first meeting with Me and Prompto's just relieved it's over." Aerith told him.

Regis hadn't expected a negative reaction towards Prompto from them, but it was nice to know for sure.

* * *

He was three, just after his mother died. In the general state of confusion with the funeral and mourning, he had been able to sneak out into the garden alone, hiding in the shadow of the gazebo's climbing rose vine.

Noct hugged his legs to his chest. He didn't really get what was going on, but he did realize his mother was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. He cried quietly, as much from missing her as in reaction to the general mood pervading the Citadel.

A woman in pink entered the gazebo. She crouched down, peering into his hiding spot. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Her voice reminded Noct of his mother, and the tears flowed faster. "Mama's gone." He told her. "They're saying she crossed Etro's Gate, and she can't come back."

The woman crawled into the hiding spot with him. Picking him up, she placed him in her lap. "You want to know a secret?" She asked, as a light rain starting falling.

"Hm?" Noct liked hearing secrets.

Leaning in close, she said, "Etro's Gate has holes in it. The rain outside? That's her tears, flowing down out there. It's how you know she's watching, wishing she could be with you right now. So if you're lonely, just remember that she can see you. There's holes in Etro's Gate, and when the tears flow down, that's how you know she's watching over you."

The woman didn't say anything more, just humming as he cried in her lap, rubbing slow circles on his back. Noct vaguely remembered a kiss to his forehead, like how Mama would do when she tucked him into bed at night. He didn't recognize the woman, but she felt so much like Mama that he wasn't afraid.

He woke up in his bed, tucked in the way Mama had done. Even as the details faded into the mists of memory, the sense of the words remained strong.

* * *

Noctis opened his eyes. He had found his way back to the gazebo and his old hiding spot. It was tighter fit, now that he was mostly grown. He hadn't gone there with the intention of falling asleep, but he never intended to fall asleep most of the time anyway. Crawling out, he stretched, taking in the misty rain that had begun while he slept. Remembering the words, Noctis couldn't help smiling to himself. Pulling out his phone, he texted Prompto to ask if he wanted Noct to come over tomorrow, or if he preferred to bring the game and memory card to his apartment.

* * *

Prompto opted for the later. He arrived practically skipping. Jeff had said that with his suddenly free week, they could start the real world training. He planned on telling Noct that his mom had plans for Friday, so they couldn't hang out. There had been the chocolate mousse cheesecake all three Argentums loved for dessert last night, and Eleanore hadn't complained when he had a slice for breakfast. Coming in twelve slices, Prompto had already had two of his four slices.

Noct just laughed at his good mood, kissing him in greeting. "Did you get to touch the oven without supervision or something?" Remembering Prompto's words about trying to improve his cooking skills.

"Nah, something better. There's this chocolate mousse cheesecake all of us love, and Mom told Dad to get some at the store. Given the chance it would constantly be in the house, but Mom only lets us have it every three months or so. She didn't say anything about me having a piece for breakfast either." Prompto grinned, raising the video game case. "I tried looking for tips online for the fight, but everyone's saying it's mostly down to luck and timing."

Groaning, Noct none the less returned the grin as he started the game.

Somehow, they managed to get past the fight. "Isn't there supposed to be a trophy for beating a stronger version of him or something?" Noct wondered, him and Prompto curled around each other on the sofa.

"You get a crown if you beat all thirteen 'data ghosts'." Prompto answered, claiming the controller for his turn of playing. It was a single player game, so they had to take turns.

Noct reached for the nearest phone, to check the time. It turned out to be Prompto's, and the lock screen was a beautiful picture of Miss Aerith in profile, at sunrise. "Hey, this one's pretty good." He commented.

Craning his head, Prompto took a look. "When we were at Galdin Quay Miss Aerith asked the staff to take pictures of us throughout the day. So it's not one of mine."

"It hit me yesterday, where I'd seen her before. She talked to me for a bit, after my mom died. I had hidden in a gazebo out in the garden. I'm surprised we both fit, with how small the space was." Noct told him.

Admiring the picture, Noct suddenly frowned. "…this looks a lot like that watercolor of the goddess Eos, by Yoko Lucis Caelum."

Prompto just shrugged. Suspicious, Noct didn't try prodding for a definite answer. Not that he needed one. "It certainly explains things, like how the Crownsguard has records of Her going back centuries, and why no one wants to let Her pay for stuff." He simply commented.

Prompto turned his head and smiled. Noct couldn't help returning the smile, before stealing a kiss. Content with the knowledge, they returned to the game.

* * *

Prompto was weirdly calm on Friday, as Jeff drove out to Hammerhead. He wasn't sure why. "Ya nervous?" Jeff asked, passing the last/first checkpoint.

"Strangely…no, I'm not. I'd be vibrating if I was. Don't get why. I wasn't nervous the first time at the range either." Prompto admitted.

"Just means your nerves are good. Far better to stay calm and steady, then to let nerves get to ya." Jeff assured him.

It didn't take long to reach Hammerhead. Not at the speeds Jeff drove at. Cid was waiting near the chocobo rental kiosk for them. "Prompto, this is Cid Sophiar. Best we got as a marksman." Jeff introduced Cid to Prompto.

Squinting at Prompto's face, Cid asked, "Didn't ya pass through here with Missy Aerith, ten or so years ago?"

Prompto blinked. "Yeah I did. I didn't think you remembered…?"

"Hard to forget anyone in the company of Missy Aerith." Cid said, climbing into the back of the Jeep. "Head out to the Three Valleys parking spot, boy. Been some complaints about varmints down there."

"Yessir." Jeff said, putting the Jeep into gear.

* * *

Dust kicked up as Prompto's boots hit the ground. He was still weirdly calm, yet he couldn't bring himself to get worked up over it. Jeff retrieved the handguns from the back while Cid conjured a pair of revolvers in a flash of crystal shards. "Traveled with ol' Reggie, during the war. Been years since I've seen 'im, but once sworn to the King the only thing that can break it is Death." Cid explained, taking in Prompto's expression. "Stick with the Prince long enough, you'll get to do it too."

"This is kinda on the down low, so I don't know when Noct'll find out." Prompto admitted, strapping on the handgun he usually used at the range. "How'd you know I'm friends with Noct?"

Cid just gave a meaningful look at his right wrist, where his brand new leather bracelet sat.

Black, it was multiple strands of leather braided together, edged with a hint of gold thread. The clasp had a gold charm hanging from it, in the shape of a sun.

Following his gaze, Prompto just blushed. Noct hadn't said much when he gave it to him yesterday evening, Prompto over for dinner. His parents had declared a date night, and Prompto didn't really want to be around until later that night, when he was sure they'd be in the master bedroom. "Don't worry about it being black; Dad said that who gets to wear it is up to us in the end, and no one can complain about it." Was all Noct had said, before putting it on himself.

Prompto could almost still feel the kiss Noct had placed on the bar code.

"Thinkin' it's a bit more than friends, but what do I know? Might be the new friendship thing to do now, these days." Cid simply commented.

Cid and Jeff shared a look as Prompto nearly tripped over a small rock, still blushing.

The trio crouched behind a large boulder, a pack of three sabertooths on the other side. "Now, this is all your show. You can ask for help at any time, or either one of us will step in if we feel you're being overrun. As always, start only you're ready." Jeff told him.

"I'll watchin' with the Sight, to see how you're doing in terms of that." Cid informed him.

Prompto nodded. Taking a deep breath, he crept from behind the boulder to take cover behind a nearby smaller one. He eyed the three sabertooths, considering. It had been a long time, since he had really thought about the kill shots on live targets. He spent most of his time ignoring them. After another deep breath, Prompto lined up the first shot.

Three gun reports later, Jeff and Cid were examining the carcasses. "Been awhile, since I've seen anyone hit kill shots that good." Cid had to admit, eyeing the placement.

Prompto had gone through the right eyes on all of them. Looking at how there was scarcely any mark from the bullet outside the eye, Cid was almost ready to give the kid the expert marksman rating then and there. Almost.

Prompto didn't say anything. Jeff, considering, said, "How about's we try somethin' more along the lines of a live fire fight?"

Prompto gulped slightly, but didn't object.

It was harder, hitting the kill shots when something was actively attacking you. Prompto still wasn't nervous though, and it didn't take much more effort, compared to sniping.

"Few more times with this and we'll make a marksman outta ya yet." Cid said, after observing three such encounters. He had started to draw at one point, when it seemed like the kid was close to being surrounded, but Prompto had quickly turned and dealt with the one trying to get behind him.

Prompto just nodded, still half expecting the nerves to catch up with him. It was like She had said; it wasn't a conscious acknowledgement of it bothering him, but there was a vague uneasiness. Maybe it would have be greater, had they been humanoid. Or MTs.

* * *

"What he said was high praise, comin' from Cid." Jeff told him on the ride back, after dropping Cid back off at Hammerhead. "Ya doin' alright?"

"Yeah…" Prompto just took in the scenery whirling past. "I guess…I expected it to bother me more. I'm kinda uneasy, but…"

"Lemme ask you this: if that'd been people, knowin' nothing else, would ya have been able to do it?" Jeff asked.

It was the wrong question, and he said as much. "Before…it was people. And nonparticipation was not an option…it was harder, trying to miss." Prompto said quietly.

"That was then, when you were a kid. Don't know much as a kid. I'm talking about now. If you didn't have that hangin' in the back, and all else being equal, could you pull the trigger?" Jeff elaborated.

"If they were attacking me, or Noct, or someone else, then yeah. Sniping…maybe if it was a criminal? And the safest way to deal with him was sniping him?" Prompto said tentatively. "There's a couple people, from Before, that I wouldn't turn down the chance at, but I wouldn't actively look for them."

Jeff pulled over. Putting the Jeep in park, Jeff turned in his seat to look at Prompto. "You'll be fine, then." He said, a kind look on his face.

Looking him in the eye, and not feeling any falsehood, Prompto just nodded. "Word's been you like the spicy stuff? Ever had Tenebrae barbeque before?" Jeff asked, shifting gears.

"Nope. Isn't it supposed to be so spicy you need a gallon of water after every bite?" Prompto asked.

"Nah, just need a half gallon. My treat, before I take you home." Jeff told him, passing through the first checkpoint with merely a wave from the guard.

The Tenebrae barbeque was as spicy as it claimed, and Prompto loved every bite.

* * *

Somehow, Michael and Eleanore kept their mouths shut upon seeing Prompto's new bracelet. They knew something had shifted over that weekend, in Noctis's and Prompto's relationship, but they were storing up the comments for when they had confirmation.

Ignis merely quirked an eyebrow when he received the request from Noctis on Monday. It hadn't been hard to find a craftsman to do the work quickly, however it had been a huge timesaver that Noctis had a clear idea of what he wanted the bracelet to look like. The eyebrow quirked again on Saturday, seeing it on Prompto's wrist in place of his old wrist band as the two worked on homework. Gladio had cackled when he learned of it, and was eager to see if it would have an impact on their plans.

Shadowing Noct at school was the perfect cover for the plan. Ignis had been observing the football team members throughout the week; he was reasonably sure that the comments were being generated from a trio of boys who seemed to be the leaders within the team. It would take observation at the school itself to determine the accuracy of the impression. Crownsguard had outfitted the whole school building with cameras and microphones, and hacking into the signal would not be hard, even with only microphones in the bathrooms and locker room.

Gladio had also done some observation, but most of his attention was focused on how to create the biggest impression on the target trio. Both had agreed with Ignis would be the talker, with Gladio there to provide the muscle and demonstrate the seriousness of the matter. "Is it me, or has something changed between the two of them?" Gladio asked Ignis after leaving the apartment Saturday evening, Prompto spending the night as usual for a Saturday.

"I've had that impression as well. The first thing that struck me upon watching the two the day I met Prompto was how close they already seemed, as if I was watching two old friends. That impression has not changed. I would have called them boyfriends, were it not for the blushes Prompto has when discovering Noct had claimed him as a pillow." Ignis commented.

"The kid seems more touchy-feely with Noct now and vice versa. Something's changed, but I doubt we'll know exactly what until we find them neckin' on the sofa." Gladio said.

Ignis just hummed in agreement. "I trust that any public indecency is still a remote possibility for now. Speaking of public indecency…" Ignis hit the button to drop the blinds over the windows of his bedroom. "I do believe there was something you left unfinished earlier in the gym."

Grinning, Gladio began working his hands on Ignis's shirt buttons, while his mouth encountered Ignis's in a kiss that was less about romance and more about need.

Noct still had a lot to learn about exact wording. The Shield and Advisor had never sworn they were straight, merely that they had no time to consider dating.

To be honest, they had skipped dating and gone straight to married life with children, as much trouble Noct and Prompto could get into. While Gladio and Ignis both knew marriage would be a specter in the future, if only to continue their lines, it was still a distant image, compared to the here and now.

 


	20. Talks

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Waking up on Sunday, Noctis found himself in the unusual position of watching Prompto sleep. Weaving his fingers into blond hair, Noctis found himself tracing lines between the freckles on his bare arm. It was strange, how easy they fell into exchanging kisses and more lingering touches. Thinking back, Noctis decided they had probably already been dating, even if neither one of them had realized it.

They had ended up in bed earlier than usual for a Saturday, finding their reactions to touching each other more interesting than the game.

It had only been with the slightest hesitation that Prompto stripped down to his boxers. His stretch marks from his earlier days were hardly visible, but they could still be felt. Even with the new dimension in their relationship, he found himself weirdly confident despite that.

Noct swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry as Prompto sprawled out on his black sheets. Going down to his own boxers, Noct crawled in after him. On their sides, facing each other, Prompto felt himself flush as Noct's eyes took him in, so intense as to almost be felt. Prompto pulled Noct closer for a kiss, both moaning at the expanded skin contact. Drawing back when breathing become a demand, Prompto couldn't help laughing a little. "What's so funny?" Noct asked, running a hand down Prompto's side.

"Isn't it a little fast, to be taking me to bed after barely a week since first kiss? Totally not complaining-" Prompto gasped as Noct's hands encountered a sensitive spot just above the waist of his boxers on his side. "-as long as you keep doing that."

"Considering it seems like you're not holding back that last piece of yourself? I don't think so." Noct answered, leaning into the crook of his neck, breathing in deep before seeing if Prompto tasted as good as he smelled, still fingering at the newly uncovered sensitive spot.

Prompto dug his nails into Noct's shoulders. "Now that it's sunk in that you're sticking around, can you blame me? Been dreaming about this. Why do you think I was always blushing when I wound up as your pillow?"

Noct hummed in agreement, inciting a shudder in Prompto. Pulling back, Noct said, "So have I, if we're being honest. Just wasn't paying attention."

Digging fingers into Noct's hair, Prompto pulled him back down for a kiss. "Now who's the distracted one?"

Since it appeared that having his hair tugged was a thing for Noct, any and all meaningful conversation was discarded in favor of taking in each other's reactions.

* * *

Prompto was half on his side, half on his front. Noct couldn't help admiring the contrast of black leather with pale skin. There was a faint smile on his lips, a barely audible purr in reaction to the fingers in his hair. The purr turned into a hum as Prompto slowly awoke. Stretching, Prompto said, "Morning." Brushing his lips to Noct's in a kiss.

"Morning."

"What's got you awake before me?" Prompto asked, eyes open as he hunkered down underneath the quilt, sprawling on top of Noct.

"Dunno…y'know, I think we might've been dating already." Noct admitted, flushing a little as their groins came into contact.

While the previous night hadn't passed heavy kissing and touching, Noct was suddenly very, very aware that yes, he had hormones, and that Prompto was very, very hot.

"That wouldn't be surprising, given how many comments Mom's made to Dad about you being my boyfriend. Never called you that in front of me, but looking back, it probably started with the file burning." Prompto said, also flushing from the contact, but having more experience handing it.

"My eyes would be drawn to something, like your freckles or you licking your fingers, but it never hit me why." Noct confided, shifting enough so the contact wasn't as overwhelming.

Prompto smirked at the action, but said nothing.

After a few minutes of basking in the glow, Prompto finally asked, "Not to dampen the glow here, but what about Lady Lunafreya?"

"What about her?"

"I thought you were in love with her. I mean, everyone expects you two to get married." Prompto confessed, biting his lip.

Noct thought about it. "…I love her, and I love you, but…I haven't seen her in person since those few weeks when I was eight. I've only seen her on the news or talked to her through letters since then. So it's more like…loving an object? I wouldn't pass up the chance to spend time with her in person again, to see if it could be something more, but not if it meant giving you up."

"I've had a massive crush on her, since she wrote to me after Ti-Pryna returned to her." Prompto admitted, idly tracing his fingers up and down Noct's arm.

"I figured as much, given how much you blush whenever I bring up writing to her yourself." Noct snickered a little, both at the memory of Prompto's bright red face and the ticklish feeling from his fingers.

"In an ideal world, I could have both of you." Noctis said, the conversation falling into a lull.

"Blonds are supposed to have more fun." Prompto agreed. "So what, she'd be Queen Consort and I'd be…Royal Mistress? Boy Toy?"

"Nah, you'd be Prince Consort. It's happened before a couple time, the King having a Prince Consort and a Queen Consort. So it's not like it would be overly shocking, even if it hasn't happened in the last century or two. Naturally, this is all hypothetical, since traditionally the Oracles haven't married the Kings. There's been some second or third sons marrying an Oracle, or an Oracle's son marrying the Princess and becoming Prince Consort when she became Queen Regnant, but never an active Oracle to the Crystal-anointed King." Noct explained, having looked up the specific logistics previously and learning a lot about the marriage traditions.

"Cuz it would mess with the balance of power, right?" Prompto asked, having vaguely wondered about it himself. "What is the deal about being an Oracle's son? In my file it noted my genetic mother is three generations from an Oracle's son through a bastard line, but I don't get why that would be important."

"Oracle's sons generally have a lot of magical ability and strong Sight. Other than that, they're technically not great catches; they can't directly inherit the throne of Tenebrae unless their sister died childless, so they tend to either remain bachelors or marry into a noble family with only daughters and take that name. Doesn't mean the bachelor sons are monks, but bastard daughters can't be acknowledged or in line to be Oracle. And if the Oracle's son has a son, the line is said to end, even if they have a granddaughter. The power can't go farther out than aunt to niece, or grandmother to granddaughter in rare cases. Mom's family had an Oracle's son marry in like three hundred fifty years ago, so it's partly why she and Dad married; them being childhood friends was a bonus." Noct lectured, moving from playing with Prompto's hair to stroking his spine.

"Wonder if having the Sight past early childhood is linked to being an Oracle's son descendant; power accrues benefits, and who knows just how many unacknowledged or unknown descendants there are?" Prompto mused, arching into Noct's hand. "One of the books Mom had been reading out loud to me debated how fast it would take for the line of Kings or Oracle's sons to spread to the point of everyone in the region being a descendant."

"I think Gladio's like my closest living cousin." Noct said, mixing the strokes with scratches from his nails.

"Really?" Prompto asked, vaguely surprised.

"It's been a long time since any of my ancestors had siblings, and I think the last King's Sister married into his family three hundred years ago. Maintaining the Wall has impacted my line's fertility, even with the Crystal guaranteeing one child. So that's another mark against me marrying Luna; if we only get one shot at an heir, it would have to either be twins, which hasn't happened since the seventy-eighth King and his sister, for both our lines to continue, or her brother would have to marry. I doubt that a Princess could be both Queen Regnant and Oracle at the same time. Ravus hasn't expressed interest in anyone male or female, according to Luna." Noct's hands slowed, a sad look overtaking him. "I don't think Dad realizes I remember, but Mom died trying to bear my sibling. It was stillborn and three months early, and I don't remember whether it was a boy or a girl…"

Prompto hugged him close. "Mom raised hell to switch her specialty from cardiology to pediatric surgery, after my older sister died at six months old. The life expectancy hadn't been long, and they tried a few more times, even knowing the likelihood of reliving the tragedy, but the last miscarriage nearly killed her, and they couldn't try again. Dad had joked while a little drunk about praying to Eos, since it was the night before Prayer Day, and she did. They had just decided against adopting when I came to Insomnia. After I realized…everything, Mom told me about all of it." It was Prompto's turn to rub Noct's back.

"So what would Lady Lunafreya's reaction be to us dating?" He couldn't resist asking.

"As Lady Lunafreya, calm acceptance with vague proclamations of blessings. As Luna? I'm not sure." Noct said. "I've written like thesis papers to her about you, so she probably realized how I felt long before either one of us did."

It was then that Prompto's phone chirped a text alert. Reluctantly moving to grab it off the nightstand, Prompto swiped the lock screen to read the message.

It was a pair of cats, one golden one black, curled up with each other, tails forming a heart. Hearts floated up from the pair, and in the 'from' section, there was a cartoon version of Miss Aerith, flashing a peace sign and winking. It was entitled 'About Time! Congratulations!'

Noct stared at it with his mouth hanging open, while Prompto just groaned. "Did She seriously just-?" Grabbing his own phone, Noct saw he had received the same thing.

"Are you kidding me? She's been teasing me about this for ages. She left a picture of the two of us sleeping together in my bed, right before Ignis woke us after you burned the file, for me on my desk. I'm pretty sure She has an album of photos of us together, and I would not be surprised if She gave Mom a copy." Prompto informed him, tossing his phone to the empty side of Noct's queen-sized bed.

Noct tried to reconcile the image he had of Eos with this…'minx' and felt his brain short out. Recognizing the symptoms, Prompto pulled him down to him, claiming his mouth to recover his boyfriend? Lover? From the blue screen of death.

* * *

Eleanore just smirked as she took in both boys, red-faced at having been caught kissing in the vestibule area just inside the door where shoes were put on and removed. "Oh Michael~!" She called out. "You owe me a spa day!"

The boys blushed harder, impossible as it seems, as muttered curses proceeded Michael's arrival at the door. "Damnit boys you couldn't have kept the hormones in check two more weeks?" He mocked grumbled. "I was sure it would have been two more weeks before we caught you."

Prompto let out the half-scream, half-groan he had before in the face of parental embarrassment. Laughing, Eleanore said, "In all seriousness, we're happy for you, both of you." She hugged both of them.

"You should be aware, however, that if you break his heart, I will beat you to death with a shovel and then bury the body with it." Michael declared.

"You may have to get in line." Noct admitted, his ears still pink.

After a dinner of baked chicken breasts with mashed potatoes, gravy, and broccoli (which Noct was relived to pass off to Prompto without comment from either Eleanore or Michael), Noct somehow managed to get himself to the door, Prompto standing by for a good-bye kiss. "See you in the morning?" Noct asked, foreheads touching.

"Always." Prompto answered, practically floating in the warm and fuzzy feeling as Noct headed back to his apartment.

He flopped down on the sofa next to Eleanore, leaning into her lap for a head massage. Michael and Eleanore traded smiles, as they had all evening, recognizing the blush of new love. Newly acknowledged love, in this case. "I had a feeling, when I saw the bracelet on Friday. How are you doing?" She asked gently.

"It's like I'm floating in something warm and fuzzy. Tho' to be honest, what we're doing…it feels like the most natural thing in the world. Since telling him…it's that weird bravery I felt, my first days Outside. We've decided we've actually been dating, since the file was burnt."

"Nothing like a little arson to christen a relationship." Michael quipped, attention half on the solitaire game on his phone.

"I know things can't stay this good; real life's coming back tomorrow…" Prompto hummed. "I think, though…we'll be okay."

"You do realize we have a store of comments primed about you and your boyfriend." His dad couldn't help reminding him.

"Meh, let me get through this week of school before you start; think Iggy and Gladdy are supposed to do something to the football team." Was his lazy answer.

"We will." His mom promised, directing a warning look to her husband.

Getting the message, Michael returned his attention fully to his solitaire game, and Eleanore started reading her book out loud. "'The Amber Room is perhaps one of the greatest missing treasures of all time. A gift representing the treaty between Lucis and Accordo…'"

* * *

The microphones across the school were buzzing from the gossip. Prince Noctis walking to school hand-in-hand with his 'friend' Prompto Argentum? A black bracelet in place of the wrist band no one could recall Prompto ever not wearing? While a few girls (and boys) were disappointed with this confirmation of what everyone had suspected, most of the girls were busy squealing over the cuteness. The rest of the boys? They were scratching their heads over why the pair were so cute, save for the handful of flamboyant boys who were in the thick of the girls squealing with them.

Cor and Ignis shared frowns as they listened to the target trio. Cor had to become involved, if only because it was easier to keep him appraised then sidestepping just why Ignis had to listen in on the football team.

The target trio, instead of taking the bracelet as the sign of commitment the rest of the students (and teachers) were, seemed to think that this meant Prompto was 'open for business'. While Prompto had been a quiet presence in the classroom for most of his school days, easily overlooked, this trio were among the group that remembered when Prompto was far different from the way he was now. While they had confined themselves to discontented grumbling in the presence of the team, alone they were actively complaining…and planning.

"It would appear we will need to act sooner rather than later." Ignis said, texting Gladio that the timescale of the plan would be moved up.

"We'll have to be careful; the ringleader's grandfather is on the council, and one of the main rabble-raisers when it comes to bestowing the color." Cor commented. Being among the handful who knew Prompto was being trained in firearms by Crownsguard, he made a mental note to have his primary trainer Jeff Webb begin to work in self-defense techniques, especially for larger and multiple opponents.

To be honest, His Highness would have to learn about Argentum's training sooner rather than later at this rate. The bonding to his Shield and Advisor would also have to be moved up; tradition meant those two had to bond with their sworn King first, and this could not be changed even for lovers.

Opting against taking chances, Cor arranged for a car to pick the boys up, and informed Clarus's boy of it.

* * *

While vaguely surprised that a car came to pick them up, Noct hadn't said anything. Gladio's face had been set in a scowl since lunch, and he had a feeling it had something to do with the football team. Prompto was also suspicious, but he was too distracted by the idea of effectively being alone in a car with Noct.

Having seen the pair of lovebirds off, Gladio texted as such to Ignis and Cor. That done, he headed towards the target trio, sticking to the shadows. The trio was under a tree by the main gate, and appeared to be cursing their luck at not being able to ambush the lovebirds on the walk home. Delaying Noct's and Prompto's departure until the main body of students had left, and alerting the faculty and staff of Crown business regarding the three meant that there was no one in sight, although Gladio could tell that Ignis and Cor were creeping up on the trio.

Each of them had a member of the trio to knock out. The hardest part of waiting for the signal to move in was listening to them talk about Prompto. When the signal finally came, Gladio and Ignis may have knocked their assigned trio member out with more force than required. Cor frowned at the excessive force, but couldn't bring himself to scold them.

Despite having not personally met the boy His Highness was keen on, Cor had read his file, which beyond the initial data obtained when Argentum entered Insomnia also included observation reports after his adoption. Not by the parents, but by outside observers at the schools he had attended. He had also observed several sessions between Argentum and Jeff Webb at the range. Even with this limited contact, Cor could understand how people were drawn to him, and given how this relationship had His Majesty's approval, all Cor could or would do was serve the Crown to the best of his ability.

* * *

Ignis stood with his arms crossed in the bare interrogation room, frowning down at the likely ringleader. Despite not having as much time as he would have liked to have confirmed his hypothesis, Ignis was reasonably sure about it. The other two members were in different rooms, and would probably be scared straight, with the influence of the ringleader gone and Gladio in their faces. The academic suspension and removal from the football team would ensure the message stuck. In times past the families of those two had been sworn vassals to that of the ringleader's, and even in present times the ringleader's family still maintained enough clout to enforce that contract, despite all vassal contracts having been deemed null and void one hundred fifty years ago.

Ignis had had little contact with the Crownsguard's Master of the Range Jeffery Webb, and had been a little baffled at the man's request to take part. But with the ringleader coming around, his curiosity would have to remain unsated for the time being. "I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that you have picked the wrong target." Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose, knowing full well the ominous glint the action would cause.

"The fatso squealed didn't he? This is an outrage. When my grandfather hears of this—"

"There will be nothing he can do." Master Webb cut him off. With Mr. Malfoy being slumped in a shorter than normal chair and Master Webb's height, he presented an imposing figure. "You see, that 'fatso' as you're calling him, well…his parents are Crownsguard. Which makes him Crownsguard."

Malfoy scowled. "A doctor who attempts to fix those who should've been drowned at birth and a glorified mechanic?"

"Did you really think the Crown Prince would attending a location that had not been wired to record every sound occurring within?" Ignis posed to him. "We've been aware of your intentions for some time now. While there had been the inclination to dismiss your talk as jealous ramblings…I'm afraid that inclination has died an abrupt death. Especially in light of the explosion. Given the ill-considered nature of your planning…"

Malfoy paled. "I had nothing to do with that!"

"So you say. The investigation is naturally classified, given the Crown Prince is a minor, so the nature of the evidence against you cannot be disclosed. But regardless, the council has no authority to demand the release of documents relating to the investigation." Ignis smirked.

"My grandfather—"

"Can do nothing." Master Webb stated again. "The council exists only to lighten the King's work load. This is an absolute monarchy, and that means that if His Highness desired you to be hung, drawn, and quartered on live television…there would be some outrage, of course. But with the revelation of suspicious transactions that indicate connection to certain elements of Niflheim's military…a message does have to be sent, that such actions would not be tolerated."

"And even if, by some chance, you escaped such a fate…" Ignis added ominously.

"Were you aware Crownsguard is exempt from the gun bans and concealed weapons charges? An assault on Prompto could well have had fatal results for yourself and accomplices. And your family would be powerless to protest or claim wrongful death." Master Webb continued.

Eyes nervously shifting between Ignis and Master Webb, taking in the anger present, Malfoy could only gulp, and a wet spot grew on his pants as Ignis pulled out a knife in his preferred make of kitchen wares.

* * *

"Wonder what they'll do?" Prompto pondered, sprawled out on Noct's sofa, with Noct sprawled on top of him. "Not sure I want to know, but I'm still curious regardless."

"One of my first lessons was that plausible deniability is a beautiful thing." Noct had Prompto's shirt half unbuttoned, and was exploring the line of his collarbone with his tongue while one hand played with a nipple.

"Nnggh…" Prompto groaned, fisting one hand in Noct's hair while the other worked under his shirt to rub his lower back. "Meh, there's more important things to wonder about."

"Hmm?" Noct hummed in question.

"How much can I make you blush?" While Prompto had a head start given his coloring, Noct wasn't that far behind.

* * *

The Amber Room was a real thing, looted by the Nazis in World War II from Russia. While there are those who believe it may be hiding in a secret Nazi cache somewhere, it was more than likely destroyed in one of two fires that ravaged the castle where it was being kept near the end of the war. A replica was opened in 2003, using pictures of the original. The greatest irony? It had been a gift from King Frederick William I of Prussia to Peter the Great, Czar of all the Russias.

My brain insists on being logical about things like the odds of Luna and Noct marrying. Not completely satisfied with the handling, but not sure of a better way of putting it. I got to the bit with Ignis, Jeff, and the ringleader and realized it would be better if he had a name. Thus the name Malfoy. Any Harry Potter inference is entirely intentional.


	21. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say 'Lady Lunafreya', I'm talking about what Lunafreya the Oracle's opinion on something is. When I say 'Luna' it's what her personal opinion is. Because there's always a difference between an official opinion and a personal one.

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Noctis hadn't been too upset about Prompto not telling him about his training at the gun range; he was aware of how close to illegal such a thing was. Not to say that Prompto avoided all punishment; Noct had managed to tie his hands to the head board, and teased him with light kisses and caresses until Prompto was a panting, red-faced pile, reaching completion embarrassingly fast once Noct decided the 'punishment' had gone on long enough.

"If that's punishment for not telling you something, I may just have to keep something from you again." Prompto admitted, having returned the favor once his hands were free.

Noct couldn't bring himself to object to the idea.

* * *

The pledging of Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto to their King took place shortly after Noctis's seventeenth birthday. About the hardest part of the ceremony was the 'Breath of Power' part, which involved kissing the person swearing themselves to the King until the storm of crystal shards that appears around the pair disappears, even with Prompto being slightly squeamish about the 'Blood Bond' part, involving a token cut on the right palm before lining the cuts up so the blood mixes. Thankfully all parties managed to get through the ceremony without issue, although Noctis and Prompto had to be poked to get them to stop kissing. As the only people present were Regis, Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Clarus in the presence of the Crystal, there was only minimal embarrassment.

* * *

Lunafreya hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on her letter, taking more care than normal over the final details. This was not a letter to Noctis, but to Prompto. Noctis had asked her to write a letter to Prompto, as a birthday gift, and she found herself unusually nervous at the prospect. Finally reassuring herself that it was unlikely for him to notice how the folds weren't *quite* perfect, Lunafreya bundled the letter up with the one to Noctis and the notebook, securing the bundle to Pryna before bidding the dog farewell. Sending Pryna was also part of the birthday gift; for all that both dogs took to Prompto, Pryna was his favorite and vice versa.

Sighing, Lunafreya let herself flop down undignified onto a floor cushion. She was in the Oracle's Meditation Room, about the only secure place where she could be guaranteed privacy. While her bed chamber and bathroom were nominally secure, she did not trust in that. As the door would only permit the Oracle or a Messenger to enter, she knew the Meditation Room was secure. She picked up the binder where she kept all the letters Noctis had sent, especially those talking about Prompto.

Noctis had told her of the blond boy named 'Prom' that had aided him in his dream struggle to regain consciousness during their weeks together. She had a feeling Prompto was the boy, just based on the lingering impressions the handkerchief that had been used to bandage Pryna's wound held. There was a sense of warmth and brightness like the sun, albeit dimmed by loneliness and the faintest touch of blackness. There were green sparkles floating along the edge and having never encountered sparkles in any aura, Lunafreya had asked Gentiana what they meant. "The Dawn Mother has saved this one, and granted Her Blessing." Had been the answer she received.

"He must be special, for the Dawn Mother to grant him a Blessing." She commented.

"The Dawn Mother is freer with Her Blessings, compared to the Astrals." Gentiana elaborated.

That had been part of the motivation in phrasing her thank you letter to Prompto the way she had, hoping to prod him to Noctis's side. Reminiscing, Lunafreya turned to the letter Noctis sent after her thank you letter to Prompto.

_How do you apologize for something you didn't mean? There's this blond boy that keeps drawing my attention, for all that he just sits quietly in the back, fiddling with his camera. He came to talk to me one day, and he tripped. When I was helping him up, I commented 'heavy' before having to run off when the bell rang. It was later that I realized he might have thought I was insulting him. I want to try and explain, but I feel like it might make things worse, and I don't want to draw attention to either of us, since anyone talking to me draws attention. I've felt eyes on me the last few days, usually at the end of the day when Ignis picks me up. I think it's him, but I don't know how to approach him._

At the time she had counseled patience, figuring it would not take long for Prompto to try speaking to Noctis again, only for the next letter to come, saying:

_I haven't felt the eyes lately. I kind of miss them, but I can't blame him for not wanting to talk to me, if he thinks I'll just insult him again._

This letter had included a class photo, listing the children in order left to right by row. Picking out Prompto relatively easy, Lunafreya could understand his reluctance to come forward, but wasn't sure how to help things along, as far away as she was.

Letters over the next couple years would contain brief mentions of Noctis looking for him at the start of the new school term, becoming harder to spot, until ninth grade:

_The blond boy I've told you about has turned into a social butterfly, and seems to be friends with everyone. Well, everyone but me, but as I've said before, it's hard to blame him for it. Thinking back to the day he tried talking to me, and comparing then-him to now, I can't help thinking of that one story, where an ugly baby bird grows up to be a beautiful swan._

That brightness and warmth practically leapt out at her from the ninth grade class photo, but she hadn't been sure how to direct Noctis as to how to approach Prompto.

She had still been debating this question when the first letter after Noctis's entrance to high school arrived. The longest letter up to that point, and containing photos of Prompto and Noctis together, along with shots of landmarks in Insomnia.

_He talked to me! And he's Prom! I was kind of surprised, the first day of high school, when he came up to me and introduced himself. I don't think anyone's ever been that casual greeting me. When I asked if we hadn't already met, he blinked at me like he never expected me to remember that time in sixth grade. But if he was willing to forget that, so was I._

_It was on the walk home from school (a novel experience, for all the times that he's probably done it) the charms on his school bag caught my eye: a chocobo with Carbuncle. When I asked if he had ever dreamed of Carbuncle as a kid, he just looked at me and grinned, just like Prom had. When he called me 'Noct' I just knew. I asked him why he hadn't tried talking to me before now, after that one time. He said that he realized that he'd fallen into a rut, and that when he realized that, he also realized he didn't like the him in the mirror that much, and so decided to change what was in the mirror, until he could walk next to me. I told him I'd have had him at my side regardless of how he looked, but he was adamant that he had to get himself straight first. Prompto figured that if he didn't approach me at the start of high school, then he never would. He's still clumsy though._

_He looked surprised, when I suggested meeting up the next morning to walk to school together. Not sure why; that's what friends do, right?_

That letter went on about the arcade visits and how easy it was falling into a routine with him, and how Noctis felt closer to Prompto then he did to people he'd known his whole life. Taking in the pictures that accompanied the letter, Lunafreya was nearly overwhelmed by the warmth that had spread to Noctis as well. That loneliness was gone too, but now there was a tinge of fear. Had she been less experienced she would have missed it, although the cause escaped her.

Flipping through the letters, sections popped out.

_Ignis met Prompto last week. He was spending the night (is it weird that I was excited about a sleep-over?) and had brought those Yamato horror movies he likes, with the creepy kids meowing and stuff. I dared him to watch them with all the lights out and the curtains drawn, since he usually watches them with the lights on. Ignis startled us when he came. Prom won major points with Ignis by actually enjoying vegetables. He says that they make the plate more colorful; I just say he's distracted by bright colors._

_Gladio properly met Prompto the other day. For some reason, he decided the best way to break the ice with him was to start a brawl with him over whether chocobos or moogles are better. Not sure why, or how it worked; just glad it worked, since Prompto practically vibrates when he's nervous, and that means he breaks things._

_Crownsguard gave me his file to read. I can't believe it! Not that there's one on him, but that there's something in his past that I need to know that he won't tell me! He's a terrible liar, and never fails to answer a direct question. Prompto was shocked when I told him I hadn't read it, and didn't want to. His parents know, being Crownsguard (which I didn't know) and it doesn't put his life in danger as far as he knows, so he can tell me when he's ready. And if he never tells me, then it's not the big deal it's being made out to be. Found out he knew Pryna; he helped her when she got hurt when we were in sixth grade. He could have stood in for the stop sign when I suggested he write to you. He seemed to think you wouldn't remember something like that, but you never forget anything regarding Umbra and Pryna. Said he couldn't think of what to say without it sounding dumb, but there's a picture he took of the Citadel at dawn specifically for you, so that's something. It was his birthday last week, and I never knew there existed a person from whom their birthday wasn't a big deal. Ignis, Gladio and I wound up having a little party for him Monday after school. Iris came too; when she learned what all we were doing for Prompto's birthday she decided he had to be special, and Gladio had the choice of either bringing her with him or chancing her finding her own way to the apartment. Woke up sick the next day, and Ignis is sure it's because we were out in the cold burning his file, since Prom's sick too. I didn't want temptation hanging around, and there's nothing I could burn it in or with at the apartment. Sorry Pryna's late coming back, between asking her to stick around to spend time with Prompto Monday (his parents are allergic to pet dandruff, or I'd have sent her home with him to visit) and being sick, I know my reply's later than normal._

_He told me. Only because I caught him at the right time. It's his story to tell but…it's bad. Bad enough that he was sure I wouldn't stay friends with him. I can kind of get why Crownsguard gave me his file, after learning of it. I don't think, if I'd been in his position, that I'd be able to laugh and smile the way he does. He was saved as a kid, and the day he told me was the eleventh anniversary. Prom couldn't say why it hit him hard this year, only that it did. I had to keep him from walking into things, and he didn't really snap out of it until we got back to his house far earlier than normal (someone was an idiot and blew up the chemistry lab, so class was canceled; his mom was making that lasagna he loves so much so I asked if I could come to his house for dinner for a change). Dad already knew; he said the lady who saved Prompto had brought the information regarding Prompto to him personally, when she told him how the bomb inside him would be neutralized by the Wall in a way that was safe for the City but bad for Prompto. Who the hell thinks it's a good idea to put a bomb inside a little kid?! Dad let me off the hook for meetings and training that weekend. Ignis and Gladio didn't have a much better reaction compared to mine when Prompto told them Monday (school was closed the whole week). The football team's thinking Prompto's trading sex to be my friend, and they've started asking him what 'services' he offers, and if they'd have an in with me by 'sampling'; Iggy and Gladio are dealing with that. After he told me…it's like there was a piece of himself that he'd been holding back, and I didn't know about it until he stopped holding back._

That tinge of fear was gone off the latest photo, and as impossible as it seemed, that warmth and brightness was even stronger. Her eyes had been drawn to the black leather bracelet on Prompto's wrist in the photo.

_I realized I'm in love with Prompto. He realized he's in love with me. I figure we've actually been dating already; we just didn't realize that's what we were doing, if it's possible. What do you think about this? And I mean what Luna thinks, not Lady Lunafreya. Most people think we're going to get married one day, despite the fact that the Oracle has never married the Crystal-Chosen King and all the other issues regarding such a union. I mean…how do I say this? I love you, but I'm not in love with you? I'd totally want to see if I could fall in love with you, but not if met giving up Prompto. In the perfect world I'd have both of you. I know Prompto has a massive crush on you (thankfully he'll never see this or I'll be in trouble for spilling the beans), but…_

Luna could readily believe that it was possible for the two of them to having been dating without realizing it.  And if she was going to be honest with herself, in a world where she wasn't the Oracle, and Noctis wasn't the King of Light, where they were just ordinary people…

She'd want to see if all three of them together could work, no matter how unconventional such an arrangement was. While she hadn't spent time with Noctis since they were children, her feelings towards him were much along the lines of his regarding hers, and she was drawn to Prompto in a way that she would not be averse to exploring.

If she was going for complete honesty, here in the one place she was guaranteed privacy…it was an appealing image, both boys together. Prompto's brightness and warmth contrasting Noctis's quiet intensity. The only thing more appealing than the image itself was the possibility of being a part of that, to be invited into that partnership. 

If only destiny didn't condemn such a chance to idle fantasy. Knowing how Noctis would have to one day sacrifice himself to return the Dawn…while Lady Lunafreya vaguely worried how this relationship would impact things, Luna couldn't help wishing both boys her best, with an impossible prayer for idle fantasy to become real.

Lunafreya dreamed of the Dawn Mother that night, in an infinite field of Eos blooms and endless mist. The details escaped her after she awoke the next day, but she awoke with a feeling that an impossible prayer may not be as impossible has it seemed.

* * *

Prompto was out in the desert of Leide with the guys and Jeff, the Marshal along for the ride as well. Prompto felt a different sort of nervous today. To be honest, it was closer to fear than to nerves. This was the first time all of them had gone out to training together, to see how they worked together in a real world combat situation. In the controlled environment of the gym, it hadn't been hard to figure out how to work together, but that was as much fighting amongst themselves as working together.

The pack of ten sabertooths in front of them was not helping much. Noct squeezed his hand, and Prompto squeezed back before the four boys engaged the pack.

His unspoken fears about aiming for the guys' kill shots instead of the sabertooths were for naught. It was like there was a filter in his vision; he Saw the kill shots on the other three as clearly as ever, but instead of screaming 'hit me', there was a call of 'protect me' that meant he was aware if a sabertooth got too close to hitting one of them.

"Prompto you're up!" Noct called.

Prompto turned his focus to the target in question. "Hi there, opening…" He muttered to himself as he fired, not at a kill shot, but one of the vulnerable points, sending spikes flying. He couldn't help whistling a tune in the aftermath.

Cor and Jeff examined the carcasses. Finished with the inspection, Cor nodded to Jeff, who said, "Congratulations Prompto, you've been ranked at 'expert marksman'."

"Huh? I didn't realize I was even being tested…?" Prompto asked, looking at the other three, who looked as shocked as he felt.

"Part of the test is not knowing it's a test. 'Expert marksman' in Crownsguard means demonstrating a certain level of skill, regardless of whether you are being observed. As Cid Sophiar has been ready to give you the ranking for some time, all that was left was a final observation by me in a fight with your comrades." Cor explained.

"Cid Sophiar?" Noct blinked. "Didn't he travel with Dad in the war?"

"He did. Despite no longer being active, he remains the most experienced expert marksman we have, and thus the only one who could accurately say if Mr. Argentum deserved the ranking." Cor answered.

"Woah…" Prompto felt dazed at the news, even as Ignis gave an approving nod, Gladio slapped him on his back gently (what passed as 'gentle' for him anyway) and Noct gave him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

"I've come up with a new recipe that I think will be to your liking Prompto. I was saving it for your birthday dinner, but in light of this news it seems to be an adequate gift." Ignis said once they had returned to the City, as they walked the short distance from the range to Noct's apartment. "With your birthday in a couple days anyway, it's not like I'm revealing it too early."

"Sweet!" Prompto cried, pumping a fist in the air.

Pryna was waiting outside the apartment building for them, running to Prompto as they got close. "You're a little early." Noct told her, scratching an ear. "I asked Luna to write to you for your birthday."

Prompto flushed red as the other three laughed and Pryna yipped. "Now you have to write her; can't let her letter go unanswered, right?" Noct said with a smirk.

* * *

_Dear Prompto,_

_Happy regards for your seventeenth birthday. I've read much about you in Noctis's letters over the years, from your first encounter. I apologize if my words led to discomfort on your part; I had a suspicion you were 'Prom' from his dream battle, and had only hoped to encourage you to take your place at his side._

_I was happy to learn of the growth in the relationship between both of you. Forgive me for any presumption on my part, but with as much as Noctis has written about you to me, along with your amazing photographs, I already regard you as a friend, and hope you see me as such._

_Noctis has told me of your love of spicy foods. Have you had Tenebrae barbeque? If you have not, I think it would be to your liking. It's among my favorite foods, for all my brother maintains that it's an undignified food for me to consume, given the lack of utensils._

_I hope to see more of your photographs in the future. The ones Noctis has sent me have left me with the impression I was in the moment with you, no matter how familiar the image is to me. The Citadel at dawn is one of my top three, if it's possible to impose rankings on things of equal excellence. I do have to admit, I had not expected a friend or partner of Noctis's to be an early riser. At times his love of sleeping reminds me of a cat; even more so when I add in his love of fishing._

_Have you given much thought to what you will do after high school? I know you're sworn to Noctis, and receive a stipend for it, but I am curious to learn of your own plans. Should you decide to turn your photography into a career, you would certainly be among my first choice as photographer for any official photo shot._

_Once again, best wishes for your birthday. I hope you will be amenable to exchanging letters in the future, as I would certainly love to hear from you directly._

_Luna_

* * *

_Dear Luna (I can call you that, right?),_

_Uhh…thank you? I don't really have a lot of reason to write letters normally, so hopefully this isn't an epic disaster. Don't worry about apologizing for what you said/wrote; it was all worth it in the end, since it helped me get out of my rut. No pain no gain, right? There was a lot of pain involved, at least until I got used to running and my mom looked up stuff on how to make it easier (she's a pediatric surgeon, so she had plenty of colleagues to ask advice from)._

_I'm glad you were happy for us…? Not to sound epically rude or ungrateful, but given all the speculation about things between you and Noct, I wasn't sure how'd you take it. No matter how unlikely you two marrying would be. Friends with a Prince and Princess? Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming! I totally consider you a friend, if you'll have me as one._

_Jeff, the gun range guy (okay, Master of the Range), introduced me to Tenebrae barbeque and I loved it! Neither of my parents care for spicy stuff beyond a mild taco, and Noct just stares at me when I manage to take multiple bites between gulps of water. With the mess it causes, I can see why he'd say it's undignified; Noct's told me what a stick in the mud he is (if I'm allowed to say that about him). I imagine a lot of bleach must be used afterwards, even with one of those body bib things. Or can you wear colors other than white? I know Noct can spend most of his time out of black, but he has a lot less in the way of official duties compared to you._

_You…you really think my photos are that good? I'm completely red-faced right now. With how easily I blush, it doesn't take much. Which is a huge pain, since my parents, Noct, and Miss Aerith (She saved me as a kid) try to make that my default setting. I dig the Citadel-at-dawn shot too; Dawn always creates such interesting light effects. Yeah, Noct can't believe I can get up early without much hassle either. He says I'm like a cat too, since I pretty much purr when my head or back is rubbed, weird as it sounds._

_Haven't really thought about what to do after high school. I never really did the whole 'what do you want to be when you grow up' thing. Mom and Dad aren't much help; they already knew what they wanted to be when they were my age. It would be cool to do something with machines, but my math grades are too low for that to be a serious option, for all Ignis's tips on good note-taking have helped. Dad said that like fifty years ago I could've gotten into the field without a college degree, but not now. Probably will do a photography program or something else along those lines. I do like to draw; everyone says I'm good, for all that I'm never satisfied with the results. First choice for an Oracle photo shot?! That would be epic. I'd still need some sort of qualifications to it to happen. Wouldn't pass up the chance, especially if it meant meeting you for real. Person-real, not letter-real._

_…how much did Noct tell you, about what I told him? I've never really had to talk about it before. Noct caught me at the right time and my parents already knew, cuz of the adoption thing. They had to keep all the breakables away from me before I told Ignis and Gladio; I pretty much vibrate when I'm nervous, and that means breaking things. I don't think I'd *mind* telling you the whole story, but I really wouldn't want to do it by letter. They'd have to surround me in bubble wrap or foam to protect everything while I waited for the response._

_Miss Aerith saved me from where I was when I was five. She could've just taken me right to Insomnia, but She took me to Cape Caem and we traveled from there. She wanted to give me happy memories; stuff that was done before I was born means I can remember things from early childhood easier than the average person, so She had been worried I wouldn't be able to live with the bad ones hanging in the background. We spent three days at the chocobo post in Duscae, and there was a detour to Galdin Quay for a beach day._

_If you're open to being pen pals, then I guess I can start sending letters with Noct's whenever Umbra or Pryna comes._

_Prompto_

* * *

Lunefreya re-read Prompto's letter. She understood now what Noctis had meant about 'causal'. Any awe that came through seemed to be more directed towards her personally, instead of her position. She could readily sympathize about blushing easily, for all her experience in the public eye and the reverence towards her position. "'Miss Aerith'?" She asked Gentiana, who was in the Meditation Room with her today. "Is she a Messenger of the Dawn Mother?"

"As much as I am a Messenger of the Astrals." Gentiana replied.

Fully aware of Gentiana's true nature, Lunafreya said nothing. Reaching for her stationary set, she started letters to both Noctis and Prompto.

* * *

_Dear Noctis,_

_I'm glad that receiving an open invitation from me to write has overcome Prompto's reluctance about contacting me himself. I think I may have lost my spot as Pryna's number one favorite human. She's eagerly awaiting for me to finish my letters so she can have a reason to visit Prompto. I suppose I should be jealous, but I find it hard to be in the face of her excitement and the warmth present even in his photos and letters. I understand what you mean now, about the casualness. It's rather refreshing and liberating, to not have deference clinging to every word…_

* * *

_Dear Prompto,_

_Yes you can call me Luna. Your letter was nowhere near a disaster. I don't get to wear a color other than white often, but when I have the choice I prefer wearing a blue/purple that's the same shade as sylleblossoms, or a rose-pink. I don't mind you referring to Ravus as such; unfortunately 'stick in the mud' has been his default setting for a long time now. I completely understand your reluctance over disclosing your story by letter; Noctis has told me of the damage to breakables your nerves can cause. Hopefully the chance for an in-person meeting will arise, especially one where there would be enough privacy for you to feel comfortable talking about it. Noctis mentioned in his letter you achieved the rank of expert marksman. Congratulations! I understand that an expert marksman with the Crownsguard is regarded as the best in Eos, for all Niflheim touts its proficiency in firearms. I can give you some tips about not blushing as easily, however I can't speak to their effectiveness in the face of teasing by family and friends…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did it; brought Luna into the mix. Not sure I got a good beat on her character; she gets so little screen time it's hard to see the line between Lunafreya the Oracle and Luna the person.
> 
> …and now I have no clue where to go from here. Think I'll just jump ahead to when the boys are twenty, and their reactions to the treaty. Maybe a paragraph about what the boys wind up studying in college.


	22. End/Beginning

 

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

When the time came for college, Prompto wound up opting for a liberal arts degree, with a focus in photography. Noctis was stuck with political science and economics. By this point Prompto had all but moved into Noct's apartment, though his parents insisted he spend at least a couple weekends a month at 'home'. Given how the boys spent as much time at Prompto's house as at the apartment, this wasn't hard. It was almost unreal, how good things were going.

Which was why it couldn't last.

The spring after the boys turned twenty, in the fifteenth year since Prompto had come to Insomnia, Prompto came back to the apartment to find Noct in a foul mood. "Dude, what happened?" He asked, bearing his peace offering of mint chocolate chip ice cream (he had had a bad feeling) in front of him like a shield.

Considering how much Prompto hated mint flavor, this was a major offering.

Noct was ignoring the ice cream. "I have to marry Luna." He scowled, blindly grabbing the ice cream as it fell from Prompto's hands.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Prompto flopped to the floor.

Retrieving a spoon, Noct started attacking the ice cream. "Some star-damned treaty from the Nifs that Dad can't not accept; we're just not in the position to be able to fight it. Marrying Luna is part of it."

"Okay, I'm epically confused here. They're insisting on something that has literally never happened before?" Prompto hauled himself onto the sofa, breaking into his own triple chocolate rocky road.

"I stormed out after 'you're to marry Lady Lunafreya.' Probably catch hell for it, but it was that or start hitting something, so that was the lesser evil." Noct plopped down next to Prompto on the sofa. "Think we have to wait for the treaty text to see how bad it is."

Sensing the outset of a bout of nervous vibrating, Noct set his ice cream down and wrapped himself around Prompto. "I don't give a damn what the treaty will demand, you're mine, and I'm not letting you go over something completely out of our control. Not like Luna will have any complaints."

Prompto just sagged into Noct's arms, his own ice cream taking a spot next to Noct's. "Can you really blame me for starting to worry?"

"No, not really," Noct edged in for a kiss, only to meet Prompto's hand. "You know the rule. I don't care how much I vibrate; you're brushing your teeth before kissing me with mint flavor in your mouth."

Knowing that any attempt to press the issue was futile, Noct just got up to do just that. Well, once he stored the ice cream safely in the freezer.

* * *

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose. "Here's the good news: there is absolutely nothing about you being unable to take other consorts or lovers."

"Well if there's good news, then there's bad news too." Prompto stated, Noct wrapped around him to keep him from vibrating too much.

"'No such consorts may be acknowledged until such time as a successful pregnancy and delivery has happened with the Oracle. Any children resulting from a union before the completion of a successful pregnancy and delivery will be disbarred from inheriting the throne of Lucis. There may only be other consorts for the purposes of an heir.'" Ignis read off his stack of paper, having made copies of the relevant sections as far as Noct and Prompto were concerned.

"So I'd be the royal boy toy?" Prompto asked.

"Not unless there's something you've been keeping from us, and given the regularity and frequency of your activities with Noct, we'd know by now." Ignis deadpanned. "It doesn't mention lovers or mistresses, either for or against."

"Can they even impose such a thing? Disbarring any kids born before Lady Lunafreya's from inheriting?" Gladio asked.

"I think they're trying to put in every potentially offensive thing in the initial text." Ignis admitted, leaning on Gladio.

Any attempt by them to keep their relationship undisclosed had died a permanent death when Noct and Prompto came back from class early to find Gladio and Ignis making out in the kitchen.

"Soo…does the ceremony happen here? Gralea? Tenebrae?" Noct questioned.

"It's undecided currently. Indications point to Altissia as the location for the ceremony, being about as neutral a location as be obtained between Lucis and Niflheim." Ignis answered.

"Not to be a warmonger here, but…there's no way this treaty could stand should Noct ascend the throne, right? Cuz the main reason we can't fight it is because His Majesty can't?" Prompto asked.

"Hard to say." Ignis said. "About the only reason Niflheim can get away with such an action is because we are unable to say 'no' without incurring far too great a loss."

"Like giving up everything outside Insomnia isn't too great a loss?" Noct scowled.

"By accepting the treaty for now, there remains the possibility of recovering those lands. Prosecuting a war now has the possibility of never recovering those lands, if only for reasons of inability."

"In short, either we keep our heads down for now, or stick it out and risk gettin' chopped?" Gladio asked.

"Quite so. The Emperor is old, and there's been no mention of an heir even nominally, regardless of the power the Imperial Chancellor has."

The four fell into silence. With little more to say on the subject, Ignis and Gladio left, leaving Prompto to distract Noct any way he could, if only until the next morning.

* * *

Altissia did turn out to be the location of the wedding ceremony, with the signing ceremony to take place in Insomnia on May 16th. Noct would depart the city with his entourage of Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto on May 13th.

Prompto found himself bizarrely calm through all the preparations for the trip, from notifying the Insomnia Royal University of their leave of absence to all the last minute training being crammed down their throats.

Both his parents were busier than they had ever been. The treaty announcement had led to them being placed on active duty. Eleanore was put in charge of transferring all major medical cases from the hospitals within five miles of the Citadel to one central, secure location, with less serious cases going to hospitals farther from the Citadel. The hospitals, clinics, and emergency treatment centers within the exclusion zone would remain open up until the day of the signing, after which only medical personnel and Crownsguard members would be permitted access. Michael was part of the team going over the mechanics of security shelters and barricades to ensure they were in working order and fixing those that weren't. In the weeks leading up to the departure, Prompto barely managed to see either of them.

When he did see them, worry was the order of the day. "The rumor going around is that the Imperial Chancellor waltzed into the Citadel and dictated terms himself." Eleanore confided. "Just…be careful. Please."

"Most of the Crownsguard is pissed that His Majesty is relying on Kingsglaive for protection during the signing." Michael told him. "No one's denying the importance of protecting the citizens, but…there's been rumbles, over the treaty stipulations. Even if what is lost can be regained, those with family outside the Wall aren't happy. I'm pretty sure they'll be assigned to less critical areas."

Prompto found himself packing up his most valuable possessions. Miss Aerith had given him a magical bag that let him carry the important things on his person without any one knowing it was there, and weighing no more than the pendant Noct had given him for his twentieth birthday, no matter how much the total weight was.

It was a Lucian tradition to exchange pendants as a sign of commitment, the younger of a pair starting the exchange on the elder's birthday and the elder completing it on the younger's birthday. Combined with the importance of turning twenty in Lucis, it was a huge deal for school sweethearts like themselves. Prompto had made the pendant he'd given Noct for his twentieth birthday himself, having gotten into metalsmithing in college. A lattice-work heart of bronze and copper on a bronze chain, the best metals he had access to at the university, and Miss Aerith had put a blessing of protection as well as the traditional enchantment on it. Maybe it had been his own lingering doubts, but he had never actually imagined Noct returning the commitment. Prompto had wanted Noct to have a symbol of his own commitment to him, regardless of whether it was returned.

The pendant Noct had given him had replaced the dog tag he hadn't been able to give up, even after all this time. Eighteen karat gold, both yellow and rose, worked into the form of an intricate sun. The sun's center had a pair of cats etched in black, one completely black and one just outlined in black, leaving the yellow gold visible. It was easily the most expensive thing he'd ever owned, even without factoring in the enchantments Noct had added, not least of which was the traditional one which meant the only way it could come off was by Prompto's own hand…or Noct's death.

Calling in a bunch of favors, Prompto had been able to give Noct something similar for the Winer Solstice. It wasn't really necessary for him to do that, but it was something he had wanted to do regardless. Prompto had become the go to guy for firearms in Crownsguard, and having barely touched his stipend meant he had plenty of money saved up for materials. The Royal Metalsmith Master Lali Ho, having been impressed with the work he'd done for Noct's pendant, let him use his own workshop, as long as Prompto covered the materials costs. A gold sun that had been treated to tint it black, Noct's Engine Blade crossed with his own gun in the center. Somehow he had kept his nerves over the gift under control beforehand, not spoiling the surprise.

The reward Noct had given him, after having Prompto put it on him alongside the lattice heart, still left him blushing and adjusting his pants every time he thought of it.

Into the bag went his old dog tag, the assorted bracelets Noct had gifted him after learning of his past, the letters from Luna, the photo book from his trip with Miss Aerith, all of his cameras save his new heavy duty one, all the pictures on his walls, and his file. Learning how Prompto was ensuring everything important to him was on his person in some form or another, his mom had asked him to place the contents of the family's safe in the bag as well; a combination of legal and financial documents plus mementos of the sister he'd never known. While he didn't get just how the bag worked, he was willing to put his faith in its ability because of who had given it to him. Especially in the face of the underlying uneasiness that had started to pervade the city.

Somehow, his parents managed to get a day off, on the fifteenth anniversary of his rescue. His mom made his favorite lasagna, and with Ignis and Gladio joining them for dinner meant she wound up making two large pans. Finally tasting the mythical lasagna for himself, Ignis could see why his cooking would be second choice, whenever that was on the menu. He debated attempting his own version, but given how this was evidently Prompto's first meal after his release following the bomb removal, he decided against it. Best to leave it stand alone, as a meal associated with his mother.

* * *

Word from Lunafreya came, with the assurance that the treaty was evidently on the up and up. She was not immune from any unease, however:

_While all signs are that the treaty is an honest one, for all the outrageous demands contained within, I would not discount the possibility of some protest as the signing draws closer. I have been unable to learn of the reasonings behind this unheard-of union. Every generation has speculated about the Oracle marrying the Crystal-anointed King, and yet this is the first time such a union will actually happen._

_Regardless, I am looking forward to seeing you in person after all these years, Noctis, and to meeting Prompto in person as well. While my duties as Oracle will resume after the wedding and brief honeymoon, I'm to live in Insomnia between tours. I find myself strangely excited, about leaving behind the unspoken walls imposed by the Empire, for all the 'freedom' my duties necessitate…_

* * *

The day before departure finally arrived. The boys spent most of it packing up the apartment, for all Noct kept getting distracted by the sight of Prompto in all black for the first time ever. It was strange, leaving behind the place of so many firsts. His first sleepover, his first make out session, his first drink… It was the end of a chapter in his life, an end that Noctis hadn't expected as soon as it came.

Following the closing up of his apartment, the boys went back to the Citadel. The formal declaration and departure were to take place at what Noct regarded as an indecent hour-8AM-so it was much easier to spend the night before in the Citadel.

Prompto was the last to leave the throne room. He paused at the door briefly, looking back to Regis. He nodded, and Regis returned the nod. No other words were needed, in the face of the culmination of the trust Regis had placed in Prompto years ago, when he declined to intervene in his friendship with Noct and permitted him the chance to maintain and improve on the skills that had been bred and and beaten in to him.

* * *

Regis somehow kept his composure as he watched his son drive away, accompanied by his Shield, his Advisor, and his Lover. There had been no time for a private goodbye, so the last 'private' encounter had been over a month before, when he had assured Noctis that he would support his relationship with Prompto, regardless of what the treaty demanded.

While his eyes had weakened over the years, Regis could not miss the figure in pink who also watched the boys-men, he should start calling them-depart, appearing much as a mother would, when sending Her sons off to war.

Regis retreated to the Crystal Chamber, to monitor when the Regalia left the Wall. Feeling the Regalia cross the Wall, he whispered, "May the Blessings of Eos follow you on the road ahead." A tear trailing down his cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in 'Those Chosen By The Planet.'
> 
> Shout out to all the people who has read, commented, gave kudos, and just plain enjoyed the story; I get that 'crossover with Final Fantasy VII' can make people run really fast in the other direction, so thank you for taking a chance and your support. It'll take longer to post the sequel, since I'm planning to replay the game to make sure I do it right.


End file.
